


窗外岂无人

by JacieNL



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Incest, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Intrigue, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Politics, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 104,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 一个秘密，无论它掩藏多深，总会有人发现。这部同人由一系列短篇构成，描绘旁人眼中所见的艾莎和安娜。英文原名“Argos”源自希腊神话中的百眼巨人阿耳戈斯，暗喻知道你秘密的人永远比你想象的要多。





	1. 禁卫队长

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4mation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mation/gifts).
  * A translation of [Argos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606663) by [4mation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mation/pseuds/4mation), [yumi_michiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumi_michiyo/pseuds/yumi_michiyo). 



_“守护。效忠。服从。”_

这就是他的人生信条。哈尔登任王室禁卫队长已有二十多个年头，但这单纯的誓言依旧指引着他的一言一行。当年受命留在阿伦戴尔照顾两位公主，没有坚持追随国王和王后踏上旅程，这件事是他心中永远的痛，他感觉辜负了他们。一个让护卫对象溺死在风雨交加的大西洋上的护卫算什么呢？国葬那天，哈尔登身披暗黑铠甲，伫立墓前重述誓言，那时他就立誓决不会再辜负王室。

 _“守护。效忠。服从。”_ 这些准则的先后顺序很重要，他曾在事关国王时忘却了这一点，但他决不会在艾莎女王身上犯同样的错误。他的首要职责是守护，其次是效忠。只有当这两者都满足后，接下来才是服从。

正是由于这份誓言以及对职责的重新确认，如今哈尔登才会像个小蟊贼一样，在女王寝室外探头探脑。艾莎女王已明确下令城堡围墙内无需王室禁卫，她不会接受任何人杵在她寝室外面。相反，她坚持让他们在城堡外围驻守，如果岗哨都已驻满，就派余下的禁卫加入都城守备队，帮助维护阿伦戴尔的治安。哈尔登曾表示反对，并坚持保留武装人员巡查城堡，因为上次他选择服从而非守护国王所造成的后果，令他至今难以释怀。不幸的是，艾莎女王比历代先王都更强势。在巡逻队伍整整一周都被厚达五呎的坚冰隔绝在女王寝室五十米开外后，禁卫队长终于屈服于女王陛下的命令。

但仅仅是撤回卫队，并不代表哈尔登愿意放任女王处于无人守护的险境。哈尔登早已立下誓言，倘若守护、效忠的需要与服从的需要相抵触，他将选择前者，而非后者。因此，他开始用手下人顶替各处的侍从和侍女，甚至小心从东方请来声名卓著的花家军女战士，以掩人耳目。哈尔登仍不甚满意（一柄匕首和几把暗藏的飞刀很难取代真正的兵器和坚固的铠甲），但他估计这样暂时是足够了。

直到情况起了变化。

她已极力掩饰，但哈尔登不是傻瓜。他从两百名候选人中脱颖而出，赢得禁卫队长一职，靠的不仅是格斗技巧、从军经历和赤胆忠心，更要归功于他细致入微的洞察力和从不松懈的警惕性。没有什么能瞒过他的眼睛，至少不可能多次瞒过他。况且哈尔登已经开始看出规律。每次女王陛下在夜里遣开禁卫并严令手下不得入内打扰，第二天早晨她出现在王宫中时，总会穿上高领的带袖长裙，不露一寸肌肤，哪怕夏天也是如此。当然，艾莎女王天生不畏寒暑，既可以身着带羊毛兜帽的皮大衣在热浪中闲庭信步，也可以穿着薄丝礼服在寒风中淡然挺立。然而，她通常不喜欢炫耀自己的能力，总是效仿周围人的季节衣着以示尊重。那么，为什么她会在那些特定的早晨一反常态呢？

哈尔登找到了答案。彼时他正全副甲胄、双手驻剑立于女王右首，那柄巨剑的尖端在昂贵的地毯上戳出一个小洞，他注意到女王陛下扯了扯高耸的衣领。这一天相当漫长，上午还没过去，她就已经坐在那儿接见了三十多个人，觐见者有农夫、商贩、公使、特使和贵族，全都请求女王的垂顾。显然，女王渐渐变得有些焦躁，而那件把她裹得严严实实的衣服对改善心情没有丝毫帮助。哈尔登留心观察着女王烦躁地拉扯领口，他非常确定这动作和毒药无关，却还是给予了密切关注。就在那一瞬，在她拉开衣领透气的时候，他看见了。一个鲜红的唇印，得意洋洋地显露在女王陛下纤细雪白的脖颈上。

这个发现令他惊愕不已。艾莎女王并非阿伦戴尔首位有情人的君主，但通常情况下，王室禁卫队长总会心知肚明。哈尔登读过历任禁卫队长的手记——那是一本皮革封面的厚书，每任禁卫队长都会在上面写下效忠王室的经历，由始至终，毫不遗漏——据他所知，没有哪任禁卫队长曾被蒙在鼓里，不知晓君主和某人隐秘的风流韵事。想到艾莎女王居然在他眼皮底下成功隐瞒恋情如此之久，哈尔登内心震惊的同时，也深感羞愧。他不能任由这种情况继续下去。

当然，这桩地下情本身并非哈尔登所关心。他的誓言不包括质疑主君的行为是否道德，那些行为可能导致的危险才是他要警惕的。他不在乎一旦有人发现艾莎女王的情人，会引发怎样的流言蜚语。他更在意的是这名神秘男子的身份。能够如此长期地悄悄潜进女王寝室，却不引起哈尔登注意，只能说明这个不知名的情人不仅是女王陛下宫廷中的一员，而且就在城堡内居住或者服役。这个念头令哈尔登异常不安，任何能自由出入女王陛下寝室、自由出入城堡的人都是潜在威胁，是风险因素，是内鬼的完美人选。这个安全隐患必须解决，而且要尽快。

可那会是谁呢？哈尔登一天多数时间都矗立在艾莎女王身后，他的怒视，他长达五呎的双刃巨剑，或者这个高壮如山的汉子本身，都足以轻松吓阻任何胆敢靠女王太近的人。长久以来，他从未见过女王与任何男性特别亲近，无论对方地位、阶级如何。她向来公事公办，冷静自持。她也许会对一些人报以微笑，对一些人冷眼相看，但一位君主需要鼓励支持者、压制反对者时，本当如此作为。哈尔登在心中罗列着任何有机会引诱女王的男人。

他很快就从疑犯名单上划掉了御用采冰师。虽说那汉子和女王关系密切，但他们的友谊非常纯粹；金发汉子的目光永远都落在安娜公主身上，他为人纯洁高尚，不可能偷偷越过公主去接近她的王姐。

在汉斯王子失败之后，哈尔登确信没有一个来访权贵可能成为犯人。非要说有什么区别，就是艾莎女王对于应付形形色色的求婚者，似乎有种厌烦的心态；每当某位王子单膝跪下亲吻她的手时，她脸上总会隐隐闪过愤懑和气恼之色，不过她掩饰得很好，只有哈尔登和其他熟悉女王陛下的人能看出来。此外，他们中没有一个逗留的时间长得足够发展如此持续的恋情，而艾莎女王的习惯由来已久，从“无尽寒冬”结束之后就开始了。他们都不可能是那个秘密情人。

会是那个清秀的新侍从吗？那个负责呈送日常报告的男孩，常在自以为无人注意的时候，用爱慕的眼神凝视着女王陛下，哈尔登已经看到过多次了。他相貌倒是英俊得足可成为疑犯，但哈尔登压根不相信艾莎女王会如此屈尊，选择一个还没完全变声的男孩作为情人。婚外性行为是另一回事，但不知为什么，哈尔登就是不信艾莎女王会随性到把自己交给一个 _男孩_ 的地步。

正因为这份疑犯名单短得毫无用处，如今哈尔登才会发现自己蹲伏在女王陛下的寝室门外，仿佛一个低俗的偷窥狂——这天晚上，女王又遣开了手下，严禁闲杂人等入内。要是已经列出一份可用名单，他完全可以知会密探头子密切关注他们，然后一个月内他就会得到答案。话虽如此，但哈尔登完全想象得出密探头子看到名单以后，会如何在她办公室里把他这个禁卫队长挤兑得站不住脚。最后哈尔登别无选择，只好采取了透过锁眼偷窥这样有失尊严的做法。不过，尴尬是必要的代价，女王的安全永远高于他的自尊。

哈尔登眯起眼，朝艾莎女王屋内的黑暗中望去。他几乎辨不出任何轮廓，但月光隔着窗帘透进屋，帮他认出了那个坐在床上的身影，是女王陛下：除了她，没人有这样在如水月光下闪亮的浅金长发。接着，他骇然意识到那个身影在前后摆动腰胯，显然艾莎女王已经开始享受与那神秘情人的亲热，这令哈尔登愈发尴尬起来。

哈尔登感觉一阵羞愧，他居然撞上了女王的亲密时刻，但他强迫自己压下羞耻之心。他还有职责在身，他会尽职尽责，哪怕这意味着他必须亲眼目睹他的君主如何释放激情。幸运的是，他撞上这一幕时，那两人已经开始冲击顶峰。女王的身影起伏不定，律动越来越快。她喉底泄出一声呻吟，却随即归于沉默，因为那个躺在床上的神秘情人撑起苗条的身躯，用吻封住了女王的嘴唇。哈尔登惊讶地发觉，那情人的体格纤细得不可思议，他暗自向诸神祈祷千万别是那个侍从男孩。

这阵强行压制的沉默没能维持多久，两人同时登上了顶点。女王的双唇离开了她的情人，发出一声高亢的哀鸣，在战栗中到达高潮。然后，令哈尔登震惊不已的是，那个不知名的情人没再费心让女王保持沉默，反而释放出一声满含激情的呐喊。一声满含激情的 _高亢_ 呐喊。一声 ** _女人_** 的呐喊。

哈尔登只觉惊讶之情在体内泛滥，几欲沸腾。很快，他压下了心中的情绪。克制。他必须克制住自己。冷静。他是专业人士。要有专业人士的样子。他自身的观念不会影响他的效忠。他开始罗列一份新的 ** _女性_** 疑犯名单，分散了注意力。

与此同时，屋内的两人从爱欲的潮头徐徐降落。女王首先恢复过来，懊恼地拍着另一个人（ ** _女人_** ）的胳膊以示训戒。

“见鬼，你怎么不干脆再大点声？我猜山精们还没听到你的声音呢。”

另一个女人笑声轻浅而富有韵律，她带着女王翻身侧卧，离开了哈尔登的视野。禁卫队长能听出她揶揄艾莎女王时，嗓音里的笑意。

“哦拜托。好像你有多小心似的。你的动静比十月风暴还大呢。”

“臭丫头。”女王愤愤道，两人在床上翻滚嬉闹着，“我怎么总是让你爬上我的床呢，我看我这辈子都想不明白了。”

另一个女人的声音变得有些孩子气，哈尔登几乎能想象出她撅起嘴唇调笑的模样。

“因为你需要我，因为你爱我。更重要的是，当你压力太大的时候，你需要我的手指，你简直爱死它们的小花样了。”

“才不是！”女王陛下坐直了身子，大声宣告道，“我会让你知道的，我还有 ** _很多_** 爱好可以排解压力，不是只能——”

“不是只能在我身上翻腾，放声呐喊让你的爱直冲云霄？”那情人的嗓音很是欢快。她的厚颜为她赢得了脑门上的一记轻敲。

“有意思。”女王哼哼着，“真是太谢谢你了，我想说的是更 ** _动脑子_** 的活动。比如读书，投镖，音乐，下棋——”

“我记得下棋的事！”另一个女孩快活地说。她的嗓音朝气蓬勃，有种莫名的熟悉感，像是某个哈尔登应该认识的人，可他就是想不起来。“更重要的是，我还记得我们用了多少棋子来——”

“我想你说得够多了。”女王有些尖锐地打断了另一个女人（女孩？）的话。哈尔登能从女王陛下的语调里听出来，她正试图用不以为然的假面掩饰她的羞赧。不过显然，那个不知名的女人像哈尔登一样了解艾莎女王。

“噢，少来了！我可不记得你当时有表示反对。”

“我当时可是极力表示反对的，真是太谢谢你了！”女王愤慨地声明道。

“是啊，在一开始你赌输的时候。不过等到用上那些马，你可是发出了 ** _大不一样_** 的声音呢。”

“住口。”女王挫败地嘟囔着，气鼓鼓地转身背对着情人，后者获胜般地笑出声来。那女人的手滑过女王赤裸的双肩，依偎在女王身上，换上了一种异常耳熟的哀求语调。

“拜托，艾莎！别生我气嘛。我保证不会再拿那次下棋的事捉弄你了。我只是以为你和我一样享受这个的。”

哈尔登惊讶于女人嗓音中的熟悉感。禁卫队长意识到，这人远不止是一个被随意选出的情人。这是某个与女王非常熟悉的人，不仅是作为情人的熟悉，更是作为一个 ** _人_** 的熟悉。某个安适于陪伴女王左右的人，能直呼她的教名，毫不客气地取笑她，却又如此在意她，在她开始生闷气后立刻努力逗她开心。可那会是谁呢？

寝室内的两人还在继续对话，没注意到有人偷听。

“我确实很享受。”女王埋在枕头里承认道，“只是听你不停地提起，让人有点难为情。我不该在你面前有那样的表现。我应该成熟可靠，值得依赖，能负起责任。”

那女人在笑。“你不能时刻都背着女王的担子，艾莎。有时候，你要学会接受现实让别人负责，而 ** _你_** 要做的就是放松，享受生活的乐趣。”

“在你总是不停地提起我有多喜欢你把我当甜点吃干抹净的时候我要怎么才能限制你吃餐后甜点呢？”艾莎女王一边滔滔不绝地控诉着，一边翻身下床，身上一丝不挂，一如她初生之日。

另一个女人咯咯直笑，坐起身来，注视着女王走向窗边。“我只是实话实说。太有魅力又不是我的错。”

“我只希望你能把我们在餐桌旁的生活和我们在卧室里的生活分清楚。”女王陛下嘟囔着。

“不太好分啊，谁让你老在早餐的时候舔嘴唇，”另一个女人抱怨道，“说真的，别人会以为妈妈和爸爸连怎么用餐巾都没教你呢。”

_等等。她说什么？“妈妈和爸爸”？_

“别装得好像你不喜欢我这么做似的，安娜。”

**_安娜？_ **

女王拉开窗帘，让月光泻入寝室，照亮了哈尔登眼前的景象。她站在银白月光中，赤裸着身躯，苍白的肌肤被照得灿灿生辉。但哈尔登两眼紧盯着那个躺在床上的女人。她肤色比女王要深，是健康的小麦色，红发在月光下如火焰燃烧，与女王陛下的淡金长发形成鲜明对比。她含情脉脉地注视着女王，带雀斑的脸上微笑绽放，翠绿眼眸里满满都是深挚的爱恋和渴望。

哪怕她发丝散乱，肌肤上汗水淋漓，周身洋溢着欢爱后的慵懒惬意，但禁卫队长绝不会认错，那毫无疑问就是安娜公主。

哈尔登甚至都没意识到自己失去了平衡，正跌坐在地。他震惊得无以附加，甚至都没听见艾莎女王和她的爱人——艾莎女王和 ** _她的妹妹_** ——后续的对话。哈尔登再也难以承受旁观他两位乱伦的主君继续渎神之举，他挣扎着爬起来，失去了一贯的沉稳，拼命想逃离眼前这难以置信的景象。他强撑着打颤的双腿爬下了主楼梯，才瘫倒在门厅的一套盔甲旁边。

**_安娜公主？！_ **

无论多么绞尽脑汁去想，哈尔登都想不到会是她。有那么多可能的人选，有那么多王子、侍从、骑士和贵族可供她任意挑选，艾莎女王却偏偏钟情于 ** _她的亲妹妹_** ？！简直难以置信！这有悖常理！这是对曾坐上阿伦戴尔王座的历代君王的冒犯！这是……这是……

这是无关紧要的，哈尔登恍然顿悟。

艾莎女王的情人不是潜在威胁。不是安全隐患。非要说有什么区别，就是这让哈尔登的工作更轻松了。他将不必分别监护女王和公主，不断留心她们俩的情人，只需关注一个，就能自然而然看住另一个。除此以外，除了王室安全以外，其他事都无关紧要。

哈尔登站稳身子，恢复了仪态，目光也重归坚定。是的，从长远来看，艾莎女王选择安娜公主作为爱人不是什么大事。她们俩都平安无事，这才是最重要的。哈尔登迈着沉默而坚定的脚步走出门厅，去查看大门边的岗哨。要是让他们在守夜的时候打瞌睡就不好了。王室必须守护。此刻，哈尔登已然将方才所见的情景抛诸脑后，专心思考着如何安排第二天的日程。

_“守护。效忠。服从。”_

单纯的誓言，单纯的人。这就是他的全部职责。他将守护，他将效忠，他将服从。除此以外，再无要事。


	2. 舞蹈老师

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感源自《冰与火之歌》。  
> （不是《权力的游戏》，麻烦搞清楚。）

春天

有些人生来就有当剑客的天份。从小，在孩子们用捡来的树枝打闹的游戏中，他们就总能打败同伴。他们本能地知道应当何时出击，何时后退，何时躲闪，何时坚守，何时高劈，何时低斩。他们在训练场上打得每一个愚蠢的挑衅者丢盔卸甲，在教头认定他们可怜的对手已经吃足苦头之前，他们可能早将击剑搭档“杀死”了十数次。他们成长为伟大的骑士或者战士，歌谣传唱着这些英雄人物，从伯克岛到中国，他们的光辉事迹是孩子们最爱的睡前故事。正是这些天生的剑客，最终成长为各自时代的费林·雷德和花木兰们。

罗柏图·柯特茨相信，阿伦戴尔的安娜公主并非这类天才。

柯特茨最近才加入效忠阿伦戴尔王室的队伍，也就是在所谓的“无尽寒冬”（为什么要用“无尽”来形容某件根本没持续几天的事呢？）结束几个月之后。他刚离开科洛纳王庭不久，没有工作，而他这样的大师又决不会自降身价去当佣兵。因此，当他听说著名的冰雪女王在为她的王庭寻找一位剑客时，柯特茨就收拾行李，搭上了驶往阿伦戴尔的头一班船。

小萌鸭酒馆的旅人们都说，冰雪女王一直想找位剑客，因为她需要一位经验丰富、愿意将技巧传授他人的教头。自然，在柯特茨预想中，“他人”应该是某个满脑子吟游诗人歌谣的傲慢小王子，或者某个想在下次比武大会中崭露头角的热血骑士。他 ** _没_** 料到他的新学生会是公主，艾莎女王如今的继承人。听女王说明情况之后，他同意教导公主，并以为她会是女王的缩小版，没准还多点笨手笨脚。当公主出现在他面前时，他的预想又一次被颠覆了——那个瘦小的红发姑娘在他们的第一堂课上迟到了十分钟，而且一头稻草，耳朵后面夹着半根啃过的胡萝卜。

“实在对不起，我迟到了！”她边冲进来边大叫着，“我 ** _完全_** 忘了今天得上舞蹈课，而且——”

她的话戛然而止，因为她看见柯特茨站在阳台上，手里握着一对训练用的木剑，正悠然自得地享受夏日的暖风。安娜迟疑地用手梳着头发里的稻草，在梳到打结位置的时候缩了一下身子。

“我没走错地方吧？”

“ ** _你_** 迟到了，孩子。”柯特茨仍闭着眼，平静地说。他小心地把自己对新学生的惊讶推到脑后。一位剑客不会被任何情况扰乱心绪。一名水舞者也不会被波浪迟滞。他平静自若，一如既往。

“这么说，你就是我的新舞蹈老师？”安娜犹豫着问道。

柯特茨微微一笑。

“女王是这么跟你说的？她居然这么熟知我故乡的风俗，真是令人惊讶。”

“那你是那种很严厉的舞蹈老师吗？”安娜紧张地盯着他手里的木剑，“因为如果你是，我只想告诉你，再过两周就是春节了，要是我脸上带着瘀青出席庆典，艾莎会杀了我的……”

柯特茨转过身，睁开了眼睛。他用严厉的目光注视着面前的女孩。

“一名真正的舞者不会恐惧瘀青、伤口或者骨折。每次受伤都是留给你的一次教训。你恐惧从教训中学习吗，孩子？”

“不、不怕。”安娜回答。这个奇怪的男人让她有些紧张。

“你想成为舞者吗，孩子？”

“嗯，有点儿？”安娜用手指绕着一绺火红的头发，咬着嘴唇说。

“‘有点儿’？”柯特茨重复了一句，支棱起眉毛，“一个不置可否的回答。也就是说‘也许’。如果你希望成为舞者，就不能有什么‘也许’。当敌人向你冲来时，你不能犹豫不决。你不能停下问自己‘我应该躲闪，还是格挡’。因为当你进退失据，反复自问‘躲闪还是格挡？躲闪还是格挡？躲闪还是格挡？’的时候，也 **正是** 你发现自己被冰冷的剑刺穿心脏躺在地上的时候，孩子。到那时候，你就不用犹豫不决了：你已经死了。”

安娜皱起眉头。

“皮埃尔老师说性急的舞者更容易犯错误。他说如果你不跟随节拍，如果你太早开始转圈，会毁掉整支舞。”

“你的皮埃尔老师是个聪明人。”柯特茨承认，“懂得等待的舞者，用心聆听耳中旋律的舞者，能跟随舞曲节奏的舞者……才是能存活下来的舞者。但如果舞者停下脚步，如果舞者困惑于自己的选择，如果舞者犹豫不决，那他将无法存活。他将死去。”

柯特茨舞动双手的木剑，木剑在正午的阳光下幻化出一片剑影。

“要做出选择，孩子。哪怕是错误的选择，哪怕那选择合不上舞曲的旋律，也比不选择要好。总比犹豫不决要好。”

柯特茨突然把其中一柄剑丢给安娜。她惊得退了一步，但还是伸手去接那柄木剑。不幸的是，虽然她手伸了出去，身体却往后仰。剑把没能恰到好处地落在她掌心，剑尖反而砸在她小指上，继而滚到地上，咔嗒一声。

“这下还没开始跳舞，你就伤了一根手指。幸运的是，那根手指在水舞里没什么用。而不幸的是，那根手指会很疼，会在跳舞的时候分散你的注意力。”柯特茨看着安娜，神色没有一丝起伏，“知道你为什么伤了手指吗？”

“因为你朝我丢了一柄剑？”安娜一边埋怨，一边吸着疼痛的小指。她几乎怀念皮埃尔老师了。他严苛无情，但至少还讲道理。而这个奇怪的西班牙人叫人捉摸不透。

“孩子，你伤了手指，是因为你没做出决定。你心里想躲，手却想接。这样自然是哪件事都做不好，所以你为自己的犹豫不决付出了一根手指的代价。没关系。从明天起我一丢你就要 **接住** 。现在，把它捡起来。”

安娜满心困惑犹疑，真希望艾莎在场，这样她就能问问女王她到底在想什么，派了这样一个人来当她的舞蹈老师。她弯腰捡起木剑，入手光滑，崭新锃亮，却出乎意料地沉重。

“有问题吗，孩子？”柯特茨看见安娜别扭的表情，问道。

“太重了。”安娜让剑尖垂到地上，坦白道。她已经感觉手腕不堪重负。

“这柄剑不算重，孩子，是你胳膊太没力气了。剑就是它该有的分量。它不会去选择拖累你。它不会试图妨碍你，让你行动不便。它不会试图毁掉这支舞。它就是它该有的分量，既不太重，也不太轻。在这支舞中唯一能做出改变的就是 **你** ，孩子。”柯特茨舞动他的剑做示范，“这剑对我来说会太重吗，孩子？”

“唔……不会。可我们不太一样，对吧？你胳膊挺粗，而我……”她无奈地朝她细如牙签的胳膊比划了一下。

“而你胳膊瘦小，”柯特茨直言不讳，“还有你的腿，你的肩膀，你的腰腹，你的头。你是个瘦小的姑娘。”听到他的批评，安娜的肩膀耷拉下来。“别烦恼，孩子。这很好。这意味着目标很小。这意味着敌人的进攻更有可能落空。这意味着敌人没那么容易碰到你。这意味着你更有可能存活，而你的敌人更有可能死去。”

“可我不 **想** 任何人死！”安娜大叫，她被这念头搅得心烦意乱，咬着下唇，“我只想学怎么跳舞！”

“啊。”柯特茨满意地叹道。他咧嘴露出温和的微笑。“现在你真的想学跳舞了？你正学着呢，孩子。”

“我不是这个意思！”安娜挫败地说，“我不想跟人比剑！我不想伤害别人！我只想能像我姐姐一样优雅地跳舞！”

“你会做到的。”柯特茨耐心地说，“假以时日。只要你学会我必须教给你的课程。”

“我不觉得你说我太瘦小太没力气就能帮我跳好华尔兹。”安娜闷闷不乐。

“你可能会感到惊讶，”柯特茨说，“我非常精通华尔兹。”

“华尔兹什么时候和剑扯上关系了？”安娜烦躁地用剑比划着。不幸的是，锃亮的木剑从她掌心里滑了出去，径直朝柯特茨飞去。安娜倒抽一口冷气，正想大声提醒，柯特茨已经轻巧地闪到一旁。他闪电般地出手，凌空抓住了剑柄，一脸调侃地看着她。

“人们不用剑来跳华尔兹，至少据我所知用不着。他们要脚要手要舞伴来跳华尔兹。但 **确实** 有人用剑跳舞，孩子。”

“哪种舞蹈需要用到剑？”安娜懦懦地问道，尴尬于自己第一天就差点戳老师一剑。这一定创了新纪录。

柯特茨微笑。他侧过身去，刻意伸脚踏前一步。他脚下踏着细碎精准的步子，两手腾挪转动似行云流水，双剑在周遭穿梭如织。他绕安娜转起了圈子，一个动作化出下一个动作，木剑的光影将他周身笼罩。

“我故乡的舞蹈，孩子。当年我在马德里街头学会它时，还是个手无寸铁的男孩，只有祖父的手杖作为武器。这种舞优美，迅捷，又致命。这种舞将在卫兵们难以履责时保护你。这就是女王要求我教会你的舞蹈。”

柯特茨在安娜跟前收势。他舞起来动作流畅，轻松立定时却给人种闲适不羁的感觉。

“水之舞。”

安娜张口结舌地说不出话来，竭力理解着方才的所见所闻。

“你是说……嗯，我想问一下……这是艾莎要你教我的？”

“女王跟我说了你很多事情，安娜公主。大部分很有趣，有些有点尴尬，但没什么值得烦恼的情况。但她向我着重强调的一点就是，你虽然确实精力充沛、爱好运动，却不是那种举止优雅的女性，你缺乏像贵族女士那样跳舞所需的耐心和沉静。”

安娜沮丧地垂下脑袋。艾莎是这么评价她的？柯特茨轻轻抬起安娜的下巴，好直视她的眼睛。

“不过呢，虽然轮不到我来插嘴，但我还是对女王的评价有所质疑。我非常同意你不会像其他贵族那样跳舞，但我不同意那会让你不优雅。我认为你只是对探戈和华尔兹这类舞蹈不感兴趣罢了。我认为虽然你脑子里想着得学习这些舞蹈，但你内心并不这么希望。我认为像你这样热情英勇的人，需要的是一支配得上英雄的舞。”

安娜闻言大吃一惊。“我？英雄？对不起，先生，但我想你完全搞错了。我、我不是英雄。”

“艾莎女王加冕典礼和之后发生的故事流传甚广，孩子。我听到过形形色色的传言，其中有一个情节始终不变——是安娜公主找到女王并带她回家，是她的牺牲终结了寒冬。如果说有谁在每一首歌谣里都是被传唱的英雄，那就是你。又有什么比一柄好剑和运用它的剑术更适合一位英雄呢？”

听到这样的赞美，安娜满脸通红，但仍有些迷茫。

“可如果我不想用它呢？我从不想伤害别人。我不想杀任何人。”

“水舞不是为了杀人，公主。的确，它可以杀人，但那并不是它的全部。它是舞蹈，本身就具有观赏性。而且，”说到这儿，柯特茨环顾四周确认没人偷听，“女王担心您的安全，公主。虽说阿伦戴尔的寒冬已经结束，但并非一切太平。前所未有的暗流在涌动，空气中仍弥漫恐惧。人们在惊恐害怕的时候，会做出危险可怕的事情。女王的惊人力量……有些人赞美其为吉兆，觉得是诸神垂顾，恩赐我们如她这般的奇迹。可也有人视她为凶兆，觉得她将解放超自然的神秘之物。我曾亲眼见过、亲耳听过许多离奇古怪的事情，安娜公主。在北方，有关于巨熊和恶龙的传说，说的是受到诅咒的巨大野兽，还有身披鳞片的喷火怪物。在西方，我听过人长出犄角变成恐怖的野兽，美人鱼浮上海面引诱王子和国王，女巫拥有剧毒的苹果、魔法的纺锤和永驻的青春。在大海那边的新大陆，据说有个暗影人，能用黑魔法窃取粗心旅人的灵魂。在沙漠之地，故事里有带兜帽的法师、巨蛇、飞毯和神灯。这就是我们所生活的黑暗险恶的时代，安娜公主，而那些恐惧之人口中所谓‘寒冬女巫’的出现，被视为是人们最深的恐惧变成现实：一个人竟拥有如此伟力，能给世界带来‘无尽寒冬’，以冰雪寒霜覆盖地上的一切。”

安娜呼吸一滞，如鲠在喉。人们依然在害怕，害怕艾莎？在她尽了一切努力之后？她已展现过她力量的美丽之处，而且至今仍在为恢复阿伦戴尔的繁荣殚精竭虑。的确，她也许曾偶然犯错，可又有哪个君王不曾犯错？一想到艾莎可能永远都不会被人完全信任，安娜满心都是深深的绝望。

“当然，女王威名远播，没人敢试图伤害她，”柯特茨继续道，“他们将转而寄望于把她丑化成人们害怕她成为的怪物，唆使她自己的人民反对她。他们将转而试图伤害女王心中所爱。比如，她的妹妹。”

安娜一向不擅长应付恐慌。实际上，要说有什么能证明她已经失去冷静，就是她发现自己呼吸急促的时候。正如她此刻的状态。

“艾莎……艾莎觉得我有 **生命危险** ？可，可我们有禁卫队，还有都城守备！哈尔登队长不会允许任何人伤害我们的！”

“在如今这样的乱世，孩子，每个人都可能身陷险境却无人知晓。女王很担心你，她的恐惧不无根据。别让你的乐观精神和对人心向善的信任蒙蔽你的眼睛，公主。水舞的诀窍在于洞察真相，也就是去伪存真的眼力。要知道你的敌人何时进攻，何时后撤，何时全力出击，何时虚张声势。统治王国也如舞蹈，安娜公主。时刻守望，时刻戒备。立足轻盈，但随时准备站稳脚跟。不要相信敌人的话语，只相信你自己的眼睛，然后你就会看到对手的本质。女王深谙其道。她只把信任赋予少数宝贵的亲信，然后有所保留地依靠更多经过挑选的人，但她总是担心你。你能不和真正的敌人战斗自然最好，但倘若真到了那种地步，你懂得水舞、知道如何保护自己总好过任人宰割。而这，就是我在这里的原因。现在由我来当你的舞蹈老师。因为你的皮埃尔老师虽然精通探戈和华尔兹，却不能像我一样教你水舞。”

“冷静下来，公主，”柯特茨看出安娜脸上的惊惶，出声喝斥，“恐惧是最大的敌人。恐惧会遮蔽心智，扰乱感官。当你害怕时，恐惧会蒙蔽你的眼睛。当你畏缩时，恐惧会堵住你的耳朵。当你惊恐时，恐惧会让你优柔寡断。当恐惧把你抓在掌心，勒紧你的脖颈时，恐惧会杀死你。水舞者不会让恐惧淹没自己。水舞者会浮于恐惧之上，视野清明，耳听八方。水舞者会跳舞。你能做到吗？”

安娜深呼吸了几次，一次比一次舒缓。惊惶从她脸上淡去。当她睁开双眼时，目光清澈。

“是的。我能做到。我能跳舞。”

“不是现在，现在你还不能。”柯特茨更正她。他把一柄木剑掷向安娜，后者一惊，却还是迅速伸手，隔空接住了那柄剑。柯特茨笑容更甚，安娜也微笑起来，既惊讶于自己的动作，又感到高兴。“但有一天你会的。等你学会水舞，掌握舞步和乐曲，那时就再没有一个未经训练的人能打败你。现在，让我们开始吧。来吧！”

柯特茨踱过安娜，站到她对面。他侧身而立，身形清癯，一脚稳稳在后维持平衡，另一脚轻点身前方便转向。安娜积极效仿，当他用剑戳着她做错的地方纠正她的姿势时，她也没有抗拒。

“好，靠左一点，好的，抬起下巴，对了！”

柯特茨满意地站回原位，轻轻曲膝保持灵活度。安娜模仿着他的动作，感觉自己绷到极限的小腿在表示抗议。她缩了一下，心里提醒自己下次别再穿舞会高跟鞋，要换双舒服的靴子。

“好，非常好！那么现在，”柯特茨抬手挽出一个繁复的剑花致意，看她一脸怔愣地想弄清该如何重复这个小把戏，他咧嘴笑了起来，“让我们跳舞吧！”

*

舞蹈课程就此开始。接下来的几个月里，柯特茨每隔一天就和安娜见面，教她跳舞。每堂课后，安娜都一身疲惫地回去处理新添的瘀伤，而随着技巧日渐进步，她的心情也在慢慢好转。

起先，这对教学双方都不太容易。在早期课程中，柯特茨毫不留情地批评安娜的持剑动作不是软得像湿纸做的面条，就是硬得像瞎眼猴子刻的石雕，脚步笨拙得像趟着三呎积雪的驯鹿，注意力涣散得像罹患老年痴呆的金鱼，而她的智商则跟各式各样的农场动物挂上了钩。

“你是打算用你的剑战斗，还是打算用它约会？握紧了，公主！”

“你手里抓的不是战斧，姑娘，你握的是一件精细的武器！你是想把敌人劈成柴火，还是想用剑砸扁他的脑袋？”

“脚下动起来！你的脚被铐住了吗？我不管你是不是从来不懂优雅，我只要你别让手脚僵得像痉挛的蜘蛛！动起来！右跨左前，记牢了！难道你打算空手抵挡敌人的攻击？动起来！”

“我才不管女王是不是在外面下冰雹。跳水舞的时候，注意力要集中在当前任务上。难道你指望舞伴耐心坐着等你意识到他抬手之间就能宰了你？不是？当然不是！那就别再盯着天上掉下来的冰块看了，跳吧！”

“你确定那头驯鹿不是你失散多年的亲人？因为只有这个理由能解释你迟钝的理解力，假如这是柄真剑，你现在可能已经缺胳膊少腿了。”

一开始，安娜讨厌这样。柯特茨能从她脸上看出来。她是勉强自己来上舞蹈课的，她对于花两个小时接受侮辱的不满，由她紧皱的眉头展现得一览无余。但随着时间推移，柯特茨看出安娜渐渐开始学习并理解，明白无穷无尽的侮辱不过是他教学内容的一部分。要跳水舞，就不能让任何情况影响你洞察真相。侮辱、戏谑、幽默，这些都可能被杀手用来隐藏真实意图、转移目标。有一天安娜恍然顿悟，于是她的脸色不再因柯特茨的恶语相加而阴沉；她的眉头不再紧皱，而是舒展开来；她的视线不再紧盯柯特茨的嘴巴，转而关注他的肢体，捕捉到预示他下一步行动的小动作时，她眼中光芒闪烁。柯特茨看见这种种转变并予以了肯定，不久之后他把侮辱换成称赞、玩笑和诙谐的评价。令他欣慰的是，安娜同样置之不理。那个为他人赞许而活的女孩不见了，一跳起水舞，公主就成为一个截然不同的女人。她专注，执着，强大。她接受了每次受伤都是一次教训，哪怕是基础到“躲开，笨蛋”这种程度的教训。从此以后，当两人坐在阳台上分享一袋水时，安娜会纵声欢笑，跟他相互调侃；但在他们跳舞的时候，她不会受任何情况干扰。

直到今天。

自他们初次见面，已经过去三个月了。相比当时，安娜有了很大改变。虽然她依旧身形纤细，却不再是个瘦弱的小姑娘。相反，她变得强壮起来，恰到好处的肌肉为她的胳膊和腿增色不少，也让她原本柔软的腰腹更加紧致。他们的例行训练提升了安娜的力量和信心，她已经有了长足进步，因此柯特茨发动进攻时不再像过去那样呼来喝去。相反，他会在专心致志的缄默中与她共舞，只是偶尔出声纠正公主的招式或者步法。空气中弥漫着汗水和专注的味道，他们来回起舞，木剑相击，铿然有声。

第三回合，安娜后跃躲闪柯特茨的进攻时，在垫子边缘滑了一跤，失去平衡摔在地上。令柯特茨失望的是，她没能立刻爬起来，这一回合只能早早结束，柯特茨轻松获胜。他们跳舞的时候几乎都是他赢，但安娜往常没这么心不在焉。不过他没有深究，以为公主只是偶尔判断失误，这在之前很少发生。

把柯特茨的担心和好奇激发出来的，是第七回合比试。安娜对一个明显的假动作信以为真，结果自然是躺在硬木地板上，被橡木棍子抵住了喉咙。第九次相互敬礼时，柯特茨注意到安娜的手机械地完成了剑花，两眼却看都没看他，反而怔怔地注视着窗外，这让他兴趣愈发浓厚起来。他好奇地朝窗外望去，什么都没看到，只有正在接见登布拉克公使的艾莎女王。柯特茨一心想弄清是什么在比剑的时候还让安娜如此失神，他在整支舞里都保持守势，任由安娜一次次笨拙地进攻，每次他都荡开她的剑让她门户大开，却没有趁势追击，想看看这种情况会持续多久。安娜显然在想别的事情，对此毫无觉察，不假思索地刺出一剑又一剑，始终没改变进攻模式。最后，柯特茨终于受不了公主单调的进攻，格开她又一次心不在焉的攻击，手倏忽一伸就攥住了她的手腕。他看见她眼里闪过惊讶，刚回过神来就被柯特茨拧着转了半圈，肋骨上挨了两下组合拳，一阵锐痛。安娜被打懵了，毫无优雅可言地一屁股跌坐在地。她摸了摸疼痛的肋骨，抬头怒视着老师。

“这可有点不讲道理！我还以为在致命一击后停下动作是规矩呢！”

柯特茨曲起两根手指在她额头上弹了一下作为回答。

“痛！”

“你，”他抓过安娜脱手的剑，“分心了。”

“我没有！”

柯特茨淡淡看了安娜一眼，走向固定在墙上的剑架。他把两柄木剑挂回各自的挂钩上，然后给自己倒了杯水。

“如果你精力集中的话，那我会非常失望，因为你今天的舞糟得叫人不敢相信。坦白说，上次你跳得这么糟还是春节庆典后，你还在宿醉的时候。”

安娜脸色发红，既因为回忆带来的尴尬，也因为羞辱带来的刺激。

“可我今天 **赢了** 。四胜二平三负。如果不是你使诈，我本来会赢的。”

“现在你已经死了。”柯特茨一边喝水一边平静地说，“还有，如果你真以为你赢了，那你今天走神的程度恐怕比我担心的更严重。”

“什么？”

“是我 **让你** 赢的。我看出你完全不在状态，就想看看你要多久才会反应过来。显然，你一直心不在焉。另外，一招手腕固定就把你制住了？如果你专心比试，根本不会发生这种情况。”

安娜垂下脑袋，小心戳戳自己的肋部，痛得缩了一下。那里到明天早上肯定会发青，被柯特茨击中的位置已经瘀伤了。柯特茨走过来，递出一只手。安娜接受了，任由他拉自己起身。

“不介意跟我说说你今天心思都飘到哪儿去了吧，公主？一个人心思跑到别处去的时候可没法跳舞。”

“没什么。”安娜说着摸了摸侧腰。她一瘸一拐走到小桌旁，给自己倒了点水。“我只是……没什么。”

“公主，”柯特茨耐着性子说，“我在科洛纳王庭当了十年教头。在那段时间里，我教过许多贵族子弟和扈从学习舞剑。当然，不是水舞——这项秘技我只传给极少数人。我教他们骑士之道，都是些挥来砍去的动作。再说下去要离题了，我想告诉你的就是，我曾见过许多年轻男孩对某个可爱的少女发痴，眼里带着做梦般的神情。今天我们跳舞的时候，我在你眼睛里看到的也是同样的神情。”

安娜脸泛红晕。

“什么？不，没这回事！你怎么会觉得我喜欢某个人呢？这里又没什么我能喜欢的人！当然，也不是说我已经考虑过了！绝对没有！我是公主，那是不可能的！我是说，如果人们知道了，会怎么说呢？倒不是说有什么不为人知的事！什么事让你觉得——”

“安娜，孩子，”柯特茨镇定从容的语气里带着一丝调侃，“你所知的一切有关洞察真相、透视人心的技巧都是我教给你的。就算你对一切矢口否认，我也能一眼看出你在撒谎。说说吧，这人是谁？能让你如此着迷的人，肯定非常特别吧？”

安娜显然正纠结于应该继续无谓地否认，还是顺从心中强烈的倾诉欲望，跟人聊一聊她的神秘恋人。柯特茨知道，作为公主，安娜身边没什么人能跟她讨论她的隐秘恋情。终于，她垂下肩膀，颓然坐在地上。柯特茨挨着她坐下，一边呷着杯里的水，一边等着安娜坦白。

沉默良久，等到两人身上汗水都渐渐变干时，安娜终于开口了。

“我不能告诉你那是谁。对不起，但我觉得还是不让任何人知道为好。”

“禁忌之恋，是吗？对一个西班牙人来说，没什么比这更浪漫了。”柯特茨笑着说。安娜没有回应他的笑容。

“我是认真的。我不能告诉任何人我爱的是谁。对你也不能说。我是说，我几乎都不敢对自己承认。”

“当然，”柯特茨说，“我能理解。不过，就算不能告诉我你的神秘恋人是谁，起码能跟我说说你这位真命天子人怎么样吧？”

安娜伤感地笑着。

“我不会说她是我的恋人，我还没真正告白过。”

“‘她’？”柯特茨重复道。

安娜飞红了脸。

“当然，我是说‘他’！你知道我的意思！”她嘟囔着，恼火地端起杯子呷了一口。

“当然。”柯特茨宽厚地选择了不拆穿安娜的谎言。对他而言，她就像一本打开的书一样一目了然，看到她那样拼命试图掩盖她的感情，让他觉得很是有趣。不管怎么说，他渐渐开始理解为什么安娜不希望任何人知道她隐秘的爱恋。

“总之，我还没真正向 **他** 告白过，说我喜欢 **他** 。天呐，我要是说了，大概会被人当成怪物吧。”

“也许吧，”柯特茨承认道，“不过你喜欢他什么呢？”

安娜红着脸，做梦似的远眺着夏日的晴空。

“一切。我爱她—— **他** 的头发。在阳光下，就像闪闪发亮的金子。我爱他的歌声。我爱他的腰线，那么恰到好处地契合我的双手。我爱他的微笑。那很难看到，因为他总是忙于工作，压力重重，他也从不会像你我这样咧嘴大笑，但是当他微笑的时候，他只是那样微微抬起嘴角，就是我所见过世间最美的景象。我爱他的勤勉工作，不辞辛劳。我爱他苍白的肌肤，在满月之下灿灿生辉，如同整个人都是星光汇成。我爱他修长的双腿，还有他的手指，那么纤细优美！”

“明白了。”柯特茨说，但安娜听而不闻。公主已经打开话匣，似乎收不住了，滔滔不绝地要将爱恋全部倾诉。

“这些只是最基本的！我也爱那些琐碎小事。我 **尤其** 爱那些琐碎小事，因为它们让我想起我是最了解她—— **他** 的人！比如他总是先穿左脚的鞋子，比如他溜冰的时候总喜欢那样转小圈！他一直保留着最顶层抽屉里的手套，尽管他已经不再需要它们。还有，大家都送他蓝宝石作为礼物，因为他们觉得那和他很相配，而实际上他最爱的是祖母绿。哦，还有他也爱巧克力，和我一样！我还喜欢他抚摸我头发的动作，他总会在原来那绺白发的位置稍稍停留。我爱他读书时轻咬下唇的模样，我爱他从不告诉任何人他有多爱几何学，因为他觉得那太像书呆子的爱好。哦，每当他鼓起勇气告诉我他想堆雪人的时候，我都觉得那简直太可爱了！我喜欢他总在晚间阅读的时候点起带茉莉香的蜡烛，他以为我不知道，因为他不想早餐时听到我抱怨他会弄坏眼睛。我叫他一起下棋的时候，他也是这样的表情，因为他 **爱** 下棋，却知道我觉得下棋无聊，所以总是不敢开口叫我！”

安娜停下话头，深吸了一口气，胸口起伏不已。柯特茨抓住机会插了句话，满心好奇地想知道安娜会作何反应，她此刻情绪如此激动，应该不会发现他利用潜意识布下的暗钩。

“她听上去确实很迷人，公主。”

“是啊，”安娜梦呓般地说着，没觉察到柯特茨的小小陷阱，“她真的很迷人。”


	3. 侍从

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是在这时候，一个叫"阴谋"的丑陋事物开始露出狰狞面目。

夏日

打从记事起，阿克塞尔就渴望在王宫里当差。他还是渔人码头上一个小男孩的时候，就充满向往地注视着城堡紧闭的大门，想象父母对他讲述的故事，想象那些大门还常年开启的时候，国王和王后会如何在那里问候臣民，微笑招手，倾听冤情，公主们也会出来向欢呼的人群行屈膝礼。后来有一天，这种做法突然就……停止了。

当然，民众依然经常看到他们的国王和王后出席种种庆典，召开会议听取民间疾苦或想法，但情况和过去不一样了。公主们几乎不再露面，几年来，阿伦戴尔人民只能远远瞥见那两位王座继承人，遥望着她们从可爱的幼童变成害羞的女孩，再到漂亮的少女，最后是美丽的年轻女人。但也就仅此而已：只是惊鸿一瞥，窥见那两个总有一天将统治他们的姑娘成长岁月中的吉光片羽。谣言散播开来，传说那个年长姑娘——艾莎公主——有些地方不太对劲，虽然没什么人相信是 **她的问题** 导致城堡不再对外开放。

“我听说她是个被妖精掉包的孩子。”鱼贩子法兰德斯说着灌下一大口麦酒。作为血腥玛丽的常客，法兰德斯总有新八卦和酒馆里的人分享，不过阿克塞尔从不知道他这些故事都是打哪听来的，“每到月圆之夜，天空晴朗的时候，她就会变成一头巨大的母狼，牙齿有我胳膊这么长，那头满身毛发的野兽最喜欢逃出城堡，吞噬活人的血肉。”

“我听说有个鱼贩子喜欢满嘴喷粪，那张嘴比全阿伦戴尔的夜壶都脏，每次一缺酒喝就跑到血腥玛丽来胡说八道。”盖尔嗤之以鼻。这名来自幸运女神号的魁梧渔夫，一手端着一大杯啤酒，另一手拦腰揽着他膝头上醉醺醺披散着头发的妓女。他咕嘟咕嘟灌下啤酒，把杯子重重顿回桌上，擦掉大胡子上沾的酒水，冷冷看着法兰德斯。“你淹死在酒桶里算了，臭婆娘。没人会对你的荒诞故事买账的。”

“真的？”法兰德斯反唇相讥，“那你说我们未来的女王是怎么回事，嗯？什么原因让国王非得把他的宝贝女儿锁在屋里？”

“因为这样她就永远都不用看到你这张丑脸了！”铁匠伊洛夫吼道，听得人群哄堂大笑。

“好啊，笑吧，你们就笑吧！”法兰德斯在哄笑声中大叫道，“我把话搁这儿，那姑娘肯定不正常！”

“你们不该笑得那么大声，”有人嘀咕了一句，“‘白痴’法兰德斯比你们想象的更接近真相，虽然他猜错了原因。”

“哦？你又知道些什么？”盖尔问。血腥玛丽酒馆的熟客就那几个，众人都对生面孔持怀疑态度。他们刚才聊的可是够判叛国罪的话题，况且秃鹫的手下无处不在。

“比你知道的多。”那个披斗篷的人说。他浑身上下都是黑色，脸也被兜帽盖住，看不清面目。他摸出枚硬币拍在吧台上。“给我来杯麦酒。要烈的。”

酒保路易斯神色古怪地盯着那枚硬币。

“这是城堡金。这一带没人付得出这样货真价实的王室金币。你是谁？”

“某个会出高价买劣酒的人。谁让酒瘾上来没得挑呢。”那人一仰脖，把褐色酒水倒进了喉咙里，砰的一声将酒杯顿回桌上。“再来一杯。”

“在给你上更多酒之前，我要先看到钱。”

披斗篷的人怀疑地望向路易斯。

“你开什么玩笑？那枚硬币够买下三家这样的破酒馆了。”

“所以我不能收它。我情愿要老式银币。我可不想在守备队那儿惹麻烦。要是收了这枚来路不明的金币，估计我明天一早就会因为盗窃国王本人的财物被吊死。”

“都是一群愚昧无知的白痴，你们全都是。”那人发着牢骚，“不出所料的一群乡巴佬。”他一把抄回金币。

“知道吗？我有更重要的事得办，没空跟你们这种人喝酒。给，”他丢给路易斯三枚银币，“你要的银币。反正死人也用不上。”

说完，他撑着吧台起身，挤过人群，撞门而出。血腥玛丽的常客们满怀敌意地瞪着他一路出去。门刚在他身后轰然闭合，人群就爆发出一阵气恼的低语。

“那杂种是谁？”盖尔吼道。

路易斯正擦拭着那几枚硬币，举到灯光下查看侧面的铭文。

“不知道，不过他的钱不错。上好的银币。”

“你怎么知道他的金币是王室的，路？”法兰德斯问他。

路易斯把硬币塞进腰带里。

“我在这见过形形色色的怪人。除了你们，有时也有别人进来喝酒。有一天，走进来两个人。其中一个简直是巨人，块头比盖尔和伊洛夫加在一起还大。另一个是小个子，那身板不比男孩壮多少。他们在找人。他们问我，有没有人拿国王用的那种金币付账。当然，我这种人哪见过国王的东西什么样啊，我就跟他们说了。那小个子就拿出一枚硬币给我看，刚才那家伙扔下的硬币跟那枚一模一样。要我看，刚才那人八成在城堡里干过活，后来犯错出来了。”

听到这里，阿克塞尔猛地抬起头。一个在城堡里干活的人？那他肯定见过公主！他没准认识什么人肯带阿克塞尔进去！

阿克塞尔跳下凳子，飞快喝完了苹果酒。他冲出门去，一心想追上那个不知名的男人。跌跌撞撞穿过渔人码头的夜色，阿克塞尔突然意识到他的冲动之举是多么无望。那人可能已经走出很远了。他找到那人的可能性几乎为零。错过机会没拿到城堡的入场券让他满心沮丧，阿克塞尔怏怏踢着小石子，一路发着牢骚往家走。一想到太晚回家母亲会如何责骂，阿克塞尔决定穿过小巷走捷径。

然后他看见了他。

那个带兜帽的男人背靠墙躺在小巷里。阿克塞尔见过许多醉汉，也见过许多死人，能分清不同之处。那男人显然是后者，最明显的证据就是他喉头上插着的弩箭。

阿克塞尔小心翼翼地靠近尸体。他不会蠢到担心那具尸体可能伤害他，他怕的是制造尸体的人。况且他不想被误认为强盗；都城守备队对盗贼从不手软，对偷窃死者遗物的人更是缺乏耐心。不过，如果这人曾在城堡里干活，那他身上很可能会有贵重物品……

阿克塞尔迅速环顾四周，确定没人，才跪到那死人身旁，迫不及待地翻起了他的口袋。在搜寻中（翻出了几枚银币和铜币，两把小刀和一只小怀表），阿克塞尔注意到，虽然这人表面看是被十字弩穿喉而死，但他眼角和嘴角干涸的血迹，还有躯体痛苦扭曲的姿态，都告诉男孩这人已经死了很长时间，更像是被毒死的。

“ _自作自受，_ ”阿克塞尔一边小心把死者的财物塞进口袋，一边想，“ _谁让你从城堡里偷东西。国王和王后是好人，是很长时间来我们有过的最好的统治者，老妈总这么说。还有，如果你知道一个秘密，那你自己知道就好。人人都懂这道理。会死于非命的就是你这种大嘴巴。老爸总跟我说，头要低下、嘴要闭紧。我一个小孩子都知道。你怎么就不懂呢？_ ”

准备离开时，阿克塞尔意识到了一件怪事：即使他翻遍了死者身上每一个口袋，每一处角落和缝隙，都没有找到那枚金币。

*

那已经是八年前的事了。在那以后，阿克塞尔用他从死人身上得到的钱换取了进城堡当学徒的机会，听命于侍从长彭图斯·马格纳。这位已过中年的老者外表虚弱，为人却严格到近乎苛刻，行事异常专业。在他指导下，阿克塞尔通过甄选，加入了城堡内为数寥寥的固定人员队伍。不管他作为一个男孩有何梦想，但阿克塞尔几乎从未见过艾莎公主，仅有几次不期而遇，比如当他路过她门前时，正巧碰上侍女们进去更换被褥。这些难得的时刻，被年轻的男孩视若珍宝。与谣言恰恰相反，公主美丽动人，有种出尘脱俗的高贵气质。阿克塞尔深信哪怕是满月那光彩照人的银妆，与艾莎公主不苟言笑的面容相比，也要黯然失色。即使安娜公主和他年龄更为相近，也更平易近人（她甚至曾经想拉他一起堆雪人，但他想起马格纳的教训，借故推辞了），阿克塞尔依然对艾莎公主痴心不改。虽然她大他六岁，但阿克塞尔从未彻底死心，不过他的迷恋一直止于一种淡淡的思慕。如今他已经是个年轻男人，知道要面对现实。虽然其他国家有过王室和平民联姻的例子（科洛纳公主的新婚丈夫还曾经是一名盗贼），但阿克塞尔知道艾莎公主把她的责任看得太重，跨越阶层隔阂这种事，她连想都不会去想，而那道隔阂在她加冕成为女王之后只会变得更大。

加冕典礼那天，阿克塞尔并不在场，没有看到女王释放魔力的一幕。当天马格纳负责分派一大堆杂务，年轻的学徒不幸被派到了城堡另一面的附楼。他甚至都不知道女王跑掉了，直到后来铲除桥梁积雪的时候，才从侍从同伴们那里听到了最新的流言。

“我听埃丽卡说，女王在舞会上被她妹妹气疯了，直接就在地面上炸出了一圈冰刺。”

“女王冻住喷泉的时候，我也在场，就在外面。她甚至都不必念一句咒语什么的，只是碰了一下水面，它就 **冻住** 了。”

“是啊是啊，你是在场呢，你和半个王国的人都在……”

“你说她是不是一直都有这样的能力？国王会不会就是因为这个才把她锁在城堡里？”

“换你会不锁？要是我一定会吓死的，发现自己的孩子是个女巫——”

“她不是女巫，”阿克塞尔把铲子头戳进厚厚的积雪里，坚决地说，“她只是……与众不同。”

“怎么，你以为我们大夏天还得在这里扫雪是因为她多了根脚趾之类的吗？斯库尔那对大小眼才叫与众不同，阿克塞尔。 **伊琳** ，她能用胳膊肘做出那样的动作，才叫与众不同。 **你** 才叫与众不同，对，说的就是你和你的花痴行为。女王不是 **与众不同** 。她根本就不是人类。”

“别这么说！”阿克塞尔叫道，“我们都不知道到底发生了什么，所以不应该妄下判断！这并不代表她是女巫！那可能是个诅咒，或者，或者是妖精什么干的！”

“天呐，冷静点，阿克。别人会以为我侮辱了你母亲还是怎么着呢。我只是说女王绝对不是我们曾经以为的那样……”

正如他错过寒冬的开始，阿克塞尔同样错过了寒冬的结束。他运气向来如此。艾莎女王冲破监牢、冰封整座宫殿的时候，他正忙着照看门厅里的炉火。他被一根穿墙的冰柱撞到了窗外，挂在一根晾衣绳上，吓得六神无主。暴风雪从四面八方袭来，他只能用冻僵的手指拼命吊住身体。然后，就像它骤然刮起一样，风骤然止息。阿克塞尔突然发现自己吊在一条裤子上，身处一片完全静止的暴风雪中。他能看见空中的片片雪花，每一片都悬浮般定在原地，仿佛时光凝滞。阿克塞尔满心惊惧迷茫，紧紧抓住那条裤子，生怕稍动一下就会打破咒语，让暴风雪再次降临。

但雪并没有降下。相反，所有冰雪都开始升到空中，在王国上空汇成一朵巨大的雪花。在那一瞬，阿克塞尔相信他死定了，那朵雪花一定会掉下来把阿伦戴尔夷为平地。而事实恰恰相反，雪花炸成了细碎的银色粉末，消散在夏日的晴空里。不久之后，他的朋友戴文听见他的呼救声，把他从晾衣绳上救了下来，阿克塞尔才听到了整个故事：关于艾莎女王的魔力，关于安娜公主救援失败，心也被诅咒冰封，关于汉斯王子的阴谋，关于某个不知怎么被卷入事件中的采冰人，关于安娜公主的牺牲，还有艾莎女王如何用爱的力量使妹妹复活并结束了暴风雪。那是个了不起的故事，充满奇幻色彩，无疑将代代相传。实际上，它像极了那些至今被吟游诗人弹着琵琶唱颂的古老歌谣，阿克塞尔也不太确定是否该相信它。他相信这个故事有一部分内情被隐去了，并不为众人所知。

不过，阿克塞尔的怀疑很快在接下来的几个月里一扫而空。艾莎女王很好地控制了她的魔力，下令将大门重新打开并 **永久** 开放。为了接待大量涌入的民众，女王还扩充了城堡里的人手，阿克塞尔也因而结束了学徒生涯。马格纳接到增加侍从（实际上，一切都需要增加）的命令时，嘴上抱怨着他们的培训尚未期满，却还是放了男孩自由并表示他有权自己做主，侍从其实是可以选择服侍对象的。而事实就是，女王正需要一名助手……这时候，阿克塞尔还能怎么做呢？得知了女王陛下的魔力，阿克塞尔对她的渴慕也未曾消减分毫，要说有什么不同，就是他的渴慕反而变得更加炽烈。女王集一个少年对女性能有的所有梦想于一身：美丽，聪慧，温柔，意志坚强，血统高贵，富有，现在还要加上超乎想象的魔力。因此，阿克塞尔成为了女王私人幕僚中的一员。幕僚中有侍从，书记员，参谋，顾问，密探，还有军官。他地位相当低（确实如此，他唯一能支使的就是那些仆童和印务工人），但这工作让阿克塞尔每天都能多次看到艾莎女王，有时甚至能 **触碰** 到她——当他递文件给她时，她的手指偶尔会不经意地掠过他指尖。虽然女王从未有所反应（实际上阿克塞尔相当肯定，她对他的印象不过就是幕僚里的一个仆人，不会再多分毫），但阿克塞尔依然精心梳理头发，掸去背心上的每一丝皱褶。他知道自己起码算得上清秀（几个年轻侍女经常在他路过的时候傻笑），他想把最好的一面展现给他的女王。他知道他是在犯傻。其实他的痴情根本不可能得到女王回应。然而，当他在凌晨两点带着一摞刚印好需要女王签字盖章的政令敲响她书房的门时，当女王从桌面的报告上抬起疲惫的双眼，感谢他的辛勤工作，甚至给了他一个微笑时，阿克塞尔就忘记了所有劳累和倦意。女王对他表示了感谢！艾莎女王朝他 **微笑** 了！对一个生在渔人码头的男孩而言，曾经他和王室唯一的交集就是满怀向往地隔桥注视紧闭的城堡大门，而今的一切更是不可企及的梦想。阿克塞尔努力藏住脸上灿烂的笑容，毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬向女王告退，当他离开书房时，已然无法掩饰脚步中的轻快跳跃。

*

在为艾莎女王服务十一个月后，阿克塞尔的世界被彻底颠覆了。

直到那一天之前，一切都很单纯。他每天早晨从印刷机旁收集公文呈送给女王，取走她已审完的文件（至于送往鸦舍还是交给传令官，则取决于那是国际还是国内事务），去库房领取更多墨水以保证女王使用，监督印刷部门的小伙子们印好下一批报告，完成自己手头的文书工作，回到女王那里呈送并取走公文，周而复始。每一天都充实忙碌，却决不会太过劳累。在那些有重要事情的日子里，阿克塞尔常会加班，多干好几个小时，但每当他感觉体力透支的时候，每当他感觉自己要倒下或者呕吐或者两者兼有的时候，他就会回想起艾莎女王鼓励似的对他微笑、感谢他辛勤奉献的情景。这份回忆温暖着他，给他克服疲惫的力量，直到他终于瘫在床上什么也不想地睡死过去。

十一个月以来，情况始终如此，阿克塞尔不曾有过一次怨言。虽然有时非常辛苦，却总是心满意足。当他表示希望加入女王的私人幕僚为她效劳时，就非常清楚自己将面临的挑战，他不会一遇上困难就像孩子一样哭诉抱怨。工作并不比他预想的繁重，他很高兴能效力于艾莎女王。他很骄傲自己比其他侍从都更了解女王陛下，甚至老马格纳也不如他。他知道她的作息时间，知道她什么时候最有可能在书房工作，什么时候会到图书馆的小房间里休息，他能看出她什么时候喜欢在王座厅接见访客，什么时候喜欢在门厅进行……阿克塞尔可以自豪地说，没有几个人像他这样熟知女王的工作日程，更何况他接触到的信息原本少得可怜。

然而事实证明，他所了解的只是女王的工作。正如他所发现的，她的私生活中有太多 **太多** 他从未了解，或者说也不想了解的事情。

他不是有意的。他从未想过窥探什么。他只是想在王座上为女王多铺层座垫。第二天要开一个特别漫长的会议，和各国公使讨论几个月后举行的比武大会。知道女王无疑会在王座上坐很长时间，知道那个位置坐着未必舒服，阿克塞尔只是希望多铺点松软的垫子能缓解女王陛下的不适。其他人都已经回屋休息了，城堡里静谧无声。他从未想过偷偷闯入。他只是被一些文书耽搁得比预计的迟了一点，又想在上床前为他的君主略尽薄力而已！

然而，无论是出于何种目的，都不会改变他所目睹的一切。当时阿克塞尔正在王座后面的房间里，抱着三个又大又软的紫色座垫勉强推开门，然后他意识到他并非独自一人。有脚步声在靠近。他既震惊又尴尬，好在为了遮挡通往女王会议室的门，王座厅后方挂着厚重的幕帘，他赶忙缩进幕帘的阴影里。幸而他的深色制服是很好的伪装，他透过暗紫罗兰色的布幔向外张望，想看看谁会在深夜时分到王座厅来。

当他看到女王正坐在王座上的时候，不由屏住了呼吸。

阿克塞尔感觉心跳一滞。他从未见过他的女王穿得如此……单薄。她淡金色的长发解开了，不再被发辫或者发夹束缚，披散在她肩头，飘逸流动，如同金色的瀑布。虽然她通常会选择适合表现女王威严的保守礼服，但今天艾莎女王穿的是一条在月光下闪闪发亮的冰蓝长裙。阿克塞尔拼命抑制住喘息，视线扫过裙下露出的奶白肌肤。女王的脖颈和双肩诱人地裸露着，一条腿由裙子侧面的开叉滑出来，修长洁白。她斜倚在王座上，平常挺得笔直的背向后微曲，露在外面那条腿交叉翘在另一条腿上，优雅中透着股魅惑。阿克塞尔目不转睛地看着她那只光脚有些不耐烦地凭空轻点，那是怎样一只脚啊，在如银月色中雪白得像要散发出光芒。

脚步声越来越清晰。阿克塞尔好不容易才从女王身上收回目光，扭动身躯缩进幕帘深处。他不是白痴。艾莎女王会穿成这样，她会在夜深人静时在王座厅里等到这么晚，她会如此迫不及待，只能是一个原因：女王正准备与某个神秘情人幽会。而阿克塞尔知道，他 **知道** ，这与他无关，他几乎能听见老马格纳的话字字敲打在他脑门上，训斥声在他耳旁回响。作为一名侍从，作为一个 **仆人** ，他的女主人选择在工作之余做什么事或者与谁见面，都和他无关。可她是 **艾莎女王** 。是阿克塞尔渴慕一生的女人。他只是 **必须** 弄清这个赢得了女王芳心的人到底是谁，是谁值得她如此爱恋，哪怕只是看一眼也好，那个在女王陛下心中比他优秀的男人。

脚步声越来越近。艾莎女王停下脚尖轻点的节拍，注视着大门。从幕帘之后，阿克塞尔能看见她脸上闪过一丝兴奋，随即就被那张他见过千百次的冷淡面容所掩饰。她飞快地捋开脸侧的发丝，理了理裙摆，恰到好处地露出那一双长腿，满意之后才懒洋洋地靠回王座上，重又挂上那副百无聊赖的神情。看着那双仿佛望不见尽头的美腿，阿克塞尔几乎忘记了该如何呼吸。

脚步声停了下来。幸好阿克塞尔在屏住呼吸前，倒还记得先吸了口气。艾莎女王两眼紧盯着王座对面的大门，冰蓝瞳孔后有火光闪耀。

_嗒，嗒，嗒嗒，嗒。_

那个神秘情人敲起门来，指节轻叩木板的脆响一下下在王座厅里回荡。那在阿克塞尔听来毫无意义的节拍，却显然对女王陛下有着特殊含义，一听到那声音，她便现出微笑，又迅速隐去。慵懒地侧卧在王座之上，如同一只准备猎食的猫，她用最最威严的语调，清楚响亮地说：

“进来！”

片刻停顿，话音荡过大厅。然后，随着木门一声似是不堪自身重负的低吟，那个无名身影推开了一道刚够侧身的缝隙。看清来人时，阿克塞尔差点把眼珠子瞪出来，只见安娜公主穿着条淡绿色齐膝连衣裙溜进王座厅，在身后关上了门。

“啊，是你，”艾莎女王嗓音威严，和她此刻斜倚在王座上的姿势毫不相称，“什么风把你吹到我宫里来了，亲爱的妹妹？”

“当然是您的邀请了，我的女王。”安娜公主淡然道。她举起一枚信封，上面的火漆已经揭开。“我一回房看到这封信，就尽快赶来了。”

“我的邀请？”女王陛下厉声问道，嗓音尖锐得像是鞭子的抽打，“我没给你发过邀请，妹妹。你一定是弄错了。”

“我向您保证，我没弄错。”安娜公主信心十足地说着，沿紫色地毯大步走上前来。她在通向王座的台阶底端驻足，仰头注视女王。“这封信上明明白白盖着王室印鉴。也就是您的印鉴，不是吗？”

艾莎女王目光闪烁。

“对，我是女王，王室印鉴当然是我的。就算你是公主，在你的女王面前也该行礼吧？”

“为我的冒昧无礼道歉，女王大人。”安娜公主语调谦卑，完全不像她的风格。她屈膝提裙深深鞠了一躬，这个通常配合舞会长裙的大礼，由只穿着卧室衬裙的她来做，结果就是露出一大截腿来。阿克塞尔的视线不由自主地随着女王一起，在那片小麦色肌肤上游弋。

这幕互动有什么地方不太对劲，让阿克塞尔深感不安。她们跟对方说话时用的语调太流畅太圆滑了，完美得有些不自然，衔接得像预先彩排过一样。

当然，他的不安也可能只是出自一个原因——要是眼睛没有骗他的话，艾莎女王看起来简直像在勾引她的小妹妹。

没有发现暗藏的偷窥者，艾莎女王注视着安娜公主行完礼站起身来。公主低头登上阶梯，将信呈给女王。女王陛下漫不经心地看了看信封，似乎只是扫了一眼关键位置，就随手将信丢到王座背后。信飘落在地，离阿克塞尔的藏身处只有三步之遥。

“你想骗我吗，亲爱的妹妹？以为你的恶作剧能让我发笑？我这辈子都没见过这封信，甚至连信封都没见过。我不知道我的印戳是怎么到那上面去的，但我向你郑重宣告，我没在那火漆上盖过印。”

“可是女王大人，”安娜公主以一种不真实的绝望语调恳求道，“我向您保证，一定是有什么地方出错了！这封信是您亲笔写的呀，我确信！”

“哦？你是说我撒谎吗？你怎么胆敢对女王说出如此亵渎之言？”

“不敢，当然不敢！”安娜公主慌张地摆着手，惊恐地大步后退，“我绝对不会——”

“你绝对不会？”艾莎女王沉声质问，用的是阿克塞尔从未听过的夸张语气，“可你已经说了，妹妹！也就是说，你不仅诽谤你的君主撒谎，还欺瞒于她！如此欺君罔上之举必须严惩！”

“不，女王大人！”安娜公主恸声哀告，要不是她那副嘻皮笑脸的表情，听上去还挺像那么一回事的，“求求您，发发慈悲吧，我恳求您！”

“不。”女王陛下毅然决然地答道。她凝视着妹妹的身形，目光中燃着不加掩饰的欲火。“你诬告于我。更有甚者，还欺瞒于我。你行事悖逆，犯下大罪。背负如此罪孽，而今你已身染污浊。我必不容许这污浊蔓延。脱下你的衣服！”

“什么，我的女王？”安娜公主问道。

“你的衣服！脱下来！”

“求求您，女王大人，别这样！不要如此羞辱于我！”公主哭喊道，这表演拙劣得叫人难以相信，看得出她同时在拼命强忍笑意。为了掩饰笑声，年轻女孩扑倒在王座下，抱住艾莎女王的脚踝，充满戏剧色彩地呜咽着。“发发慈悲吧！”

女王似乎吃了一惊，有那么一瞬，讶异之色透过她的假面流露出来。她很快抹去了脸上的惊讶，回到角色之中。

“你怎么胆敢触碰我！你怎么胆敢冒犯我！你怎么 **胆敢** 企图玷污我！”艾莎女王一边呼喝，一边装模作样地试图挣脱红发姑娘的手，“你今夜犯下的罪行还不够多吗？倘若看到你如今这副模样，你父母会怎么说呢？”

听到这话，安娜公主发出一声不甚庄重的哼哼，松开了女王的脚。她一屁股坐在地上，忍不住哈哈大笑。艾莎女王放弃了那副义愤填膺的表情，略带不满地瞪了妹妹一眼。

“我父母会怎么说？”公主重复了一遍，大笑不止，“他们可能会奇怪我为什么要陪你玩这一出，而不直接把你绑到我床上做到天明。”

女王挫败地叹了口气，懊恼地伸手拨了拨头发。

“ **注意言辞** ，安娜！还有，我 **非常** 怀疑父王和母后会有这种念头！别用你那淫秽的想法给他们的声誉抹黑。”

“ **我** 淫秽的想法？”红发姑娘揶揄道，“我可没有给爱人写信描述自己最近的小幻想。我可没有一想到在爸爸的王座上跟自己的小妹亲热，就湿得把盥洗室的座垫都弄脏了。”

阿克塞尔僵住了。他低头看看怀里的座垫，小心翼翼地把它们放在了地板上。

“我们 **总是** 按你的方式来做的。”艾莎女王嘀咕着，完全不知道屋里还有第三个人，“你就不能多迁就我一会儿吗？”

“不能。”公主愉快地回答，“我不太习惯跪在地上亲别人屁股。那一般是你的活儿。”

女王闻言满脸飞红。“我说过了，就那一次下不为例，你也答应过不会再提起的。”

“我是答应过呢。”安娜公主说道，对一个据说犯下了天大罪过的的人而言，那语气简直快活得叫人难以置信。她朝金发姑娘挑起一边眉毛。“呀，看样子我对你撒谎了。现在你打算怎么办？惩罚我吗？”年轻女孩眼里闪着顽皮的光芒。“要我乞求宽恕？”她倾身靠过去，附在金发姑娘耳旁低声絮语，阿克塞尔差点儿就没听见她下一句台词。“还是把我摁在大腿上，用马鞭抽我屁股？”

女王一脸窘迫地推开妹妹，后者看着年长女孩泛红的脸颊和脖颈，不由笑出声来。

“你把气氛全都毁了，安娜。我的心情现在死透了。你知道法律是禁止谋杀的吧？你犯法了。 **你刚谋杀了我的好心情。** ”

“啊，别这样嘛。”红发姑娘坐在王座扶手上劝道。冰雪女王气鼓鼓地把脸转向另一边，身子也缩到了王座的角落里，试图远离她那满脸笑容的妹妹。

正当公主又是劝又是哄，又是亲吻又是抚摸（他真没看错？）地努力安抚生闷气的姐姐的时候，年轻侍从看见女王先前丢掉的信封就在他脚边不到一米的地方躺着。如果他能拿到手……不。不，不，不。那太冒险了。姐妹俩会看见他的。更糟的是，拿到以后又该怎么办呢？他能跟谁说这件事，他敢跟谁说这件事？然而，阿克塞尔还是想把信拿到手，因为唯有如此才能证明，他所目睹的这噩梦般的渎神 **乱伦** 之举确曾发生，并非他的热夜之梦。

再回到王座那边，女王终于屈服于妹妹的甜言蜜语和温柔抚慰。她叹了口气，直起身面对公主，脸上的表情清晰无误地显示，虽然她已经不再生闷气，但她还没有原谅红发姑娘毁了晚间计划的事。

“拜托，冰霜美人，”安娜公主哄道，“别用这种表情看着我。我其实挺喜欢这个主意的，只要你肯让 **我** 来扮演王座上的角色。”

“你这辈子都别想，”金发姑娘固执地说，“王座是 **我的** 。如果有人要扮演女王角色，那也应该是我。”

“艾莎，那就不算角色扮演了，因为你 **本来就是** 女王。”公主翻着白眼说。

“这是我的王座。”女王陛下重复道，像是一个孩子在申明她心爱玩具的所有权。她撅着下唇，模样很是可爱。“你已经在这城堡的每一个角落占有我了。我 **不会** 让你假扮女王，在这 **王座** 上要我折服。这里是我统治王国的地方，见鬼！如果我一坐下就能想起自己脸趴在座垫上被你后入的场景，以后我在这里还怎么集中精神！”

话音刚落，艾莎就知道她犯了个错误。一抹促狭的微笑在安娜唇角绽放开来。

“哦？这么说我让你分心了，是吧？你记得我们做爱的每一个地方吗，艾莎？想起我们做过的事会让你湿透吗？你每次看着餐厅旁的杂物间都会脸红吗？你每次走进会议室，回想起你和军官们开会的时候我跪在你桌底吻你咬你舔你的情形，都会咬住你的嘴唇吗？”

“安娜。”金发姑娘声音有些发颤，半是命令半是恳求地唤着她的名字。

“告诉你吧，”公主无视姐姐脸上的表情，继续说着，“我会让你留着你的王座。我也不会再给你的小游戏捣乱。 **只要** ，”说到这里，安娜停顿一下，欣赏着女王警惕的目光，“ **只要** ，我们能在这里做爱，就是现在，就在爸爸的王座上。”

阿克塞尔下巴都快掉到地板上了。艾莎眼中闪着欲望，但她还是咬住下唇，努力克制着自己。

“我不知道，安娜……”

“来嘛，会很好玩的！”公主跨坐到金发姑娘身上，把姐姐牢牢困在王座上。艾莎顿时睁大了眼睛，因为她感觉到某种湿热正紧贴着她的小腹。

“你能感觉到，对吧？你能感觉到我已经准备得有多充分了。”安娜嘻嘻笑着说。她倾身靠近，温柔地吻上姐姐的嘴唇。艾莎僵住了，几乎没有回应，只觉得湿热透过她的冰雪长裙一点点渗入，令她心猿意马。

“猜猜我这连衣裙下面穿了什么。”安娜抵着女王嘴唇低声絮语。

情欲充斥了艾莎的脑海，她几乎想不出一个完整的句子，只能勉强挤出一句最最简单的回答。

“ ** _没穿_** ** _。_** ”她喘息道。

安娜眼眸中跳动着炽烈的火焰。

“好姑娘。”她低喃着，用力吻住姐姐，双手沿着金发姑娘身侧向上探索，覆上她胸前。艾莎颤抖着沦陷在这个吻中，先是呜咽，后是低吟，因为安娜开始前后律动，用隐秘处磨蹭着艾莎裙子上的细小冰扣。安娜的体重挤压冰扣陷进艾莎的肌肤，让一块冰晶恰到好处地蹭过最 **敏感** 之处。隐忍通通化为乌有，姐妹俩呻吟着融化在彼此的怀抱里，灼热的爱意让她们忘记了世间万物，眼中只剩下彼此；她们的手漫游徜徉，她们的腰胯紧紧相抵，她们的嘴唇跳起了那支亘古不变的舞蹈，爱的华尔兹。

她们如此全神贯注于彼此的存在，谁都没注意到一只手迅速探出捡走了掉在地上的信，也没听到门打开的嘎吱一响。又惊又骇的侍从颤抖双唇默念着忘了一半的祷词，飞也似的逃出了王座厅，只将三个座垫留在身后。

*

阿克塞尔愁容满面地坐在渔人码头。戴文仍维持着双手抬起的姿势，怀疑地低头看着他的朋友。

“所以你是想告诉我，你不仅看见女王在夜深人静的时候穿着性感的露肩长裙坐在王座厅里，还看见她和她妹妹有一腿？而且你还指望我相信你？”

“你瞧，我知道这听上去……很荒诞，可我告诉你，这是真的！”

“荒诞。哈。还不如说根本就难以置信呢。”戴文朝水面掷出一颗鹅卵石，目送着它沉入峡湾，“你确定你那天晚上没嗑什么有趣的东西？”

阿克塞尔一脸不信地望着他的朋友。

“当真？你要冤枉我嗑药吗？为这事我整夜整夜地失眠，用了两周时间才鼓起勇气告诉我最好的朋友，我还以为你至少会多支持我一点呢！”

“好了，好了，冷静点。我没别的意思，只不过这事……”戴文一边思索，一边挫败地挠着脑袋，另一只手里掂着颗鹅卵石。“ **我操** ，伙计。”戴文咒骂一声。他把鹅卵石抛向峡湾，石子跳进水里，在平静的水面上荡起层层涟漪。“你要我相信什么？相信我们的女王是个乱伦的同性恋，连她妹妹都上？”

“其实更像是公主上了女王。”阿克塞尔沮丧地说。他依然不敢相信他所见的景象。他感觉他的大脑已经被这件事烙下了永久的伤痕。他那么多年一直梦想着进入宫廷，为他视若女神的女王效力，等来的居然是 **这样** 的结果？知道女王是个渎神者？还不是普通的渎神者，而是世上最令人憎恶的那种？

戴文挨着阿克塞尔坐下，边琢磨边用手挠着头发。

“好了，听我说，阿克塞尔，我也想相信你。哦，其实我不想。我真的、 **真的** 希望这不是事实。但我也不希望你觉得我这个朋友不够交情。只不过……老弟，这事太难以置信了。就算你是我最好的哥们，我也很难相信这种事情！这根本不可能！我是说，即使这是真的，我们要跟谁说？我们没有证据， **没有** 任何证据，哪怕只是跟人提起这事，我们俩都会因为诽谤王室上断头台的。”

阿克塞尔深吸了一口气。

“情况也不全是这样。”

戴文误解了好友的意思。

“ **完全** 就是这样！我是说，诚然，人们仍惧怕女王和她拥有的魔力，可公主呢？人们爱她！如果我们敢说她做过 **那种事** ，哪怕只是 **暗示** 一下，不必等刽子手动手，民众都会把我们私刑处死！”

“戴文，我是说，”阿克塞尔把手探进大衣里，“我们确实有证据。”

戴文神色古怪地看着阿克塞尔。

“什么？”

阿克塞尔从大衣里层掏出那封信。他原本想把它藏在枕头套里，但考虑再三后又改了主意。要是弄丢了怎么办？要是被人偷走了怎么办？那样的话，唯一能证明他没有发疯的东西就会永远消失。于是，他把信贴身藏了整整两周，哪怕那离经叛道的内容向他投下恐惧的阴影，在他心底灼出伤痕，他也没让信有片刻离身。他曾发誓决不向任何人展示这封信，但他受不了戴文那样看着他，就像在看一个疯子……

戴文瞪大了眼睛。

“那就是……？”

阿克塞尔点点头。

戴文神色陡然一变。在那一瞬间，那个阿克塞尔认识了一辈子的男孩，那个和他一起长大的男孩，那个一直是他挚友的男孩不见了。在他原来的位置站着一个陌生的男人，两眼死气沉沉，身上却透着股专注。他伸出一只手。

“给我。”

阿克塞尔迟疑了，不太明白戴文的语气。他嗓音里没有了好奇，听上去……很愤怒。

“给我！”

阿克塞尔手打着哆嗦，递过那个信封。戴文一把从他手里抢过信，转身抽出信纸。他视线飞快扫过字句，阅读速度快得可怕，阿克塞尔从来都不知道他那位头脑简单的朋友有这种本事。读完了信，戴文像石头一样立在原地，定定看着手中的信纸。他仿佛被冻住了。不是像阿克塞尔那样出于惊骇，而是因为别的什么。愤怒？窘迫？

恐惧？

阿克塞尔试探性地伸出手。

“戴文……？”

戴文猛地回身面对侍从男孩，阿克塞尔打了个哆嗦，迅速把手缩了回去。他朋友脸上挂着阿克塞尔从未见过的阴沉表情。

“拿着。”他边说边把信装回信封，递还给阿克塞尔。见侍从没有动弹，戴文恼火地扯开他的大衣，把信封塞进了他口袋里。“拿着！拿好了，不许跟任何人提起这件事。不要让任何人知道这封信或者你所看到的事情。任何人。明白吗？就算跟你家里人都不能说。懂了吗？”

阿克塞尔点着头，吓得瑟瑟发抖。这不是他所认识的戴文。

“戴文……你还好吗？”

“是的，是的，我很好。”戴文心烦意乱地说着，几乎看都没看阿克塞尔一眼。他忧心忡忡地咬着拇指，这是儿时养成的老习惯，在双桅船上找到第一份工作前，他和阿克塞尔都是在街头长大。“我只是，我只是需要想一想，好吗？我只是需要拿个计划出来。”

阿克塞尔不明白这是怎么回事。从幼年一起藏在木桶里取暖、偷苹果和面包充饥的时候起，两人中拿主意的就总是 **阿克塞尔** 。他才是那个有目标、有想法的人：如何把峡湾边的失事船只变成临时住所供母亲和妹妹们居住，如何假装数硬币转移商贩的注意力方便另一个男孩扒走面包，如何攒下足够的钱有一天为自己买一个学徒身份，这样他们就能在城堡里工作，挣钱让家人搬进像样的房子。这些都是阿克塞尔想的。戴文向来不够聪明、不够机敏，没有太多想法，对阿克塞尔言听计从。可现在……注视着朋友离去的背影，阿克塞尔不禁怀疑，是否就像他不了解女王一样，他对自己的朋友同样知之甚少。

*

第二天，阿克塞尔没看见戴文。接下来的一周都没看见。

他的朋友仿佛凭空消失了。那天在码头上，阿克塞尔透露他的所见所闻之后，戴文就再没有出现。没人见过他，也没人知道他去了哪儿。他就这么……不见了。

失踪的不仅仅是戴文，阿克塞尔感觉理智也在离他而去。他无法面对女王，只能频频称病告假。每当看到她坐在书房里，神情专注地签署一份又一份公文时，他只能想到她曾多少次躺在同一张桌子上，被公主压在身下，尖叫着到达高潮。每当她微笑着感谢他的辛勤工作时，他脑海中闪过的都是那对嘴唇亲吻她妹妹的嘴唇、两人不顾一切地呻吟啜泣的画面。每当她结束一天的工作舒展身躯、吹熄灯火、把最后几份文件递给他、回屋睡觉之后，阿克塞尔爬上床，耳旁仍响着女王和安娜公主紧紧相拥、在乱伦快感中发出的幸福呐喊。

阿克塞尔迷茫失措。他寝食难安，干什么都没法专心。他视线投向哪里，看到的都是幻影，想到的都是姐妹俩如何用她们的渎神之举玷污了城堡的每一个角落。他感觉自己快疯了。无人可以倾诉，阿克塞尔渐渐变得孤僻、茫然、惊恐。他抨击同僚，向男女仆童吼出荒谬的指令，一有人碰他就哀号着躲开；他追逐着月光发泄他所见的罪行、亵渎与污秽，以至于时常有人报告说深夜看到他像疯子一样在城堡走廊里游荡。他确实快疯了。

然后有一天，救赎降临了。在这一切疯狂之中，透进一丝清新的空气。一张来自戴文的纸条躺在阿克塞尔枕边。

 _在离血腥玛丽三条街的小巷等你_ _，_ 纸条上写道， _快点过来。我有个计划。我知道我们该怎么办了_ _。_

“ _我知道我们该怎么办了_ _。_ ”阿克塞尔重复着。对茫然无措的他来说，这十个字就如同几乎渴死的人在沙漠中发现一片绿洲。这十个字让他看到方向，看到净化，看到救赎。

于是，阿克塞尔离开了城堡，丢下桌上堆积如山的文件，丢下印刷室里等着他收集的公文，也丢下他对女王和王国的责任。是的，他曾宣誓尽忠职守，但那时他还不知道他宣誓的对象是个女巫，是个会勾引亲妹妹的怪物。他需要离开。他需要一个计划。他需要 **做点什么** ，而戴文许诺会把这一切给他。

阿克塞尔抵达了约定地点。小巷里空无一人。就连渔人码头平日的种种声响——车辆马匹驶过街道的喧嚣嘈杂，鱼贩子的高声叫卖，水手们的粗声呼喝，酒馆里醉汉的笑声——也全都在这条小巷里湮灭无声。阿克塞尔小心翼翼地向小巷深处走去。两侧高耸的楼房隔绝了阳光，尽管天色还早，巷子里却一片黑暗。阿克塞尔几乎什么都看不见。他在黑暗中眯起眼，寻找着他的朋友。

“戴文？”他悄声唤道，“戴文？你在吗？”

回答阿克塞尔的是一片沉默。风吹过小巷，几张曾包裹渔获的纸从空中飘过，散发着腥臭。但在风声之下，在纸张飞舞的窸窣声（这是他在印刷室习以为常的声音）之下，阿克塞尔敢发誓他还听见了棘轮转动的咔嗒声，木头受压的吱吱呻吟，以及弦绷紧的声音——

_嗖！_

阿克塞尔感觉有东西撞在他胸口上。他困惑地四下张望，什么都没看见。包围他的只有浓浓的黑暗。

“戴文？”阿克塞尔问道。至少，他想问。然而鲜血溢满了口腔，他刚一张嘴，就一口殷红喷在了鹅卵石路面上。阿克塞尔满心困惑地低下头。埋在他胸前直没至羽的是一只弩箭。一只十字弩用的弩箭。

阿克塞尔想再抬起眼，却头晕目眩，身子一歪瘫倒在冰冷的石墙上。他靠着墙努力呼吸，但鲜血已经从肺部伤口汩汩而出。

“我对这一切深表遗憾。”一个清晰冰冷的声音划破黑暗。阿克塞尔无比艰难地抬头，循声望去。

一个人从阴影中走了出来，身形纤细。虽然头发灰白、皮肤起皱，但往那一站，却给人一种高挑精壮的感觉。那体态和声音更适合一个年轻人，而非眼前的年老隐士。他身上褐色长袍又脏又破，手里却端着一架精巧异常的十字弩，机件刚上过油，隐约闪着致命的光芒。

“你是好人，渔人码头的阿克塞尔。”那人继续说着，一副泰然自若的模样，仿佛他们正喝着下午茶闲聊，“一个勤劳的仆人。一名尽职的侍从。可惜你不适合王庭。你这样目标简单明确的人太天真，脑子不够机灵，在女王的核心圈子里待不了太久。”

阿克塞尔想开口，却只是让更多鲜血喷溅在背心前襟上。呼吸越来越困难，视线也渐渐涣散。那人漠不关心地继续着演说。

“我想事情也不能全怪你。有时候，幸运女神就是不肯给我们好牌。比方说，相信戴文是你这辈子犯的大错，从你们还是孩子的时候就是如此。知道吗，我很为他遗憾。我是说戴文。他那么努力工作，辛辛苦苦那么长时间，却全都被你对女王的痴心妄想给毁了。戴文不得不报告说，那封他受托转送的信，那封他负责保密的信，不知怎么就从女王到公主最后居然到了你手里。这事让头儿很不高兴。想想吧，他本来都快被提拔了。”那人叹息道，“可惜了。”

阿克塞尔不太明白发生了什么。他聚集起全部力量，灌注到一个词里。

“ ** _为什么？_** ”

那人歪着脑袋，像是有些疑惑。

“为什么？这还不明显吗？你是危险因素，阿克塞尔。密探头子受命为女王和公主的关系保密。他已庄严宣誓，我们也一直干得很好，直到你闹出这个乱子。秃鹫从不失败。”

阿克塞尔的世界一点点暗下去。刺穿肺部的箭，使得每一下呼吸都要拼尽全力。然而，他还是强撑着问出了一句话。

“ ** _你是……？_** ”

那人笑了。

“我？当然不是。我可不是秃鹫，我只是他的一片羽毛，他麾下的一员。就像戴文。就像其他许许多多人，其中有些人你永远都不会想到。等你当上密探头子以后，就没必要弄脏自己的手了。相反，那些事可以让羽毛去办，给每个人分派好任务，各司其职。说到这个……”

那人弯腰解开阿克塞尔的大衣，熟练地翻遍口袋，找出了那封信。他拿起信，朝阿克塞尔微微一笑，直起身来。

“啊，在这儿。一张小纸片居然能惹出这么大麻烦，真令人惊讶，不是吗？哦，顺便说一句，很抱歉，但我必须把你扔进峡湾里。”

要不是已经奄奄一息，阿克塞尔一定会愤怒地叫骂。实际上，他确实开口了，却只吐出更多血来。

“哦，别这副表情。我是专业人士。我必须把证据处理掉。上次我没处理干净，怎么说呢，秃鹫可不太高兴。我敢说人们一定会奇怪你去哪儿了，不过只要传几句话出去，说你这段时间有结束生命的倾向，各种谣言就会自己填补余下的空白了。你最近的表现也是个佐证，现在那边都还有一大堆文书没整理呢。真可惜事情最后变成这样，不是吗？我是说，你本来工作上是把好手的。”

那人将十字弩收入皮套，藏进长袍的褶缝里，弯腰把阿克塞尔扛上肩头。剧痛让阿克塞尔差点当场晕厥。事实上，这已足够令他呕吐，他充作早餐的半根香蕉混着殷红翻涌而出。他听见那人嫌弃地哼了一声，但就连这声音都有些缥缈，仿佛他已经被扔进水里，正渐渐下沉。眼皮越来越重，他的视野一片暗色。在一切终结之前，他听见了那人最后一句评论，那家伙从刚才就没停过嘴，兀自快活地对濒死的侍从喋喋不休。

“ _……我是说，这还真有点自作自受。_ ”

阿克塞尔还没来得及体会到其中的讽刺意味，就陷入了永远的黑暗。


	4. 秃鹫

夏日

阿伦戴尔尽管有其魔幻色彩，多数方面却也和其他国家相差无几。它有关系亲善的友邦，也有心怀叵测的恶邻。有富裕繁荣之处，也有阴暗污浊之所——这些地方充斥着鸡鸣狗盗之徒，还有黑市交易为种种不良嗜好提供所需。那些大街小巷是好市民避之不及的，只有都城守备队因巡逻需要不得不每日踏足，其常住人员则往往在床边触手可及的地方藏着粗陋武器。

秃鹫和她的小小鸟们碰头时，去的自然是这些地方。

沉船酒馆就是那些人渣恶棍混迹的肮脏场所之一。它不属于任何特定帮派，却常有许多愿意为几个铜板充当打手的低级混混光顾，因而成功顶着恶名保持了稳定收入。啤酒难喝，面包变质，床上跳蚤比癞皮狗身上还多，肉食的味道更是少提为妙；但对只想一醉方休，可能再找个妓女（但愿她没染梅毒）的街头混混而言，沉船酒馆已经足够满足需要。这里的服务不值一提（平心而论，连基础都够不上），但话说回来，反正客人们付的钱顶多是缺角的铜板，或者在某个好日子里，还可能是血迹斑斑的铜币。

不过，就算是沉船酒馆也有底线，因而今天秃鹫小心选择了她的伪装。太干净体面的服饰会引起过多关注，太肮脏污秽的打扮则可能被误认为乞丐，导致自己被赶出这个“好地方”。

于是在那一天，一名骑士信步走进沉船酒馆，一身铁甲锈迹斑斑，披着破旧的斗篷，面容隐没在头盔面罩之后。几个常客瞥了他一眼，但没人多看。像他这样的无产骑士太常见了，他们没有封地，辗转于战场之间，不比普通佣兵好多少。虽然这些雇佣骑士中也有人挣脱卑微身份，成为伟大的传奇人物或者令人胆寒的战士，但刚进来这位显然同那些传奇相去甚远。实际上，他连令人印象深刻都谈不上。他身形瘦削，个子不高，那点块头似乎都是盔甲撑起来的。唯一显得有点危险的是他腰间挂的长剑，光洁铮亮，是他身上唯一的亮色。骑士没有理会酒保阴沉的眼神，默默在酒馆角落的阴影里找了张远离人群的桌子。随着一阵铠甲的窸窣作响，骑士一屁股坐下，低头摘掉头盔，摸出一枚旧铁币，在手指间翻来覆去地把玩起来。

在沉重的盔甲、厚皮铠和破斗篷包裹下，喀雅感觉眉间开始沁出汗珠。这伪装效果不错，她心想，就是太笨重了。盔甲是从一个受贿太多被干掉的禁卫身上剥的，对她来说尺寸大了点，她只好在里面垫了些碎布，以免它显得空荡荡地太不合身。她的胸小归小，还是在穿胸甲时遇到了麻烦，毕竟那副胸甲只是为原主缺少肌肉的胸膛打造的，也就是说她不得不束紧胸脯，以确保自己不会被生锈的铁甲蹭伤。靴子经过特别加工，后跟额外增高了一两吋，不细看很难看出来，但她在女性中仍算是身材矮小的，所以这番苦心也没能让她达到骑士的平均身高，个头还是在水平线以下。那顶头盔很适合遮挡面容，却闷热无比，不过这有一部分要归功于她粗重的呼吸。就算天气最好的时候，喀雅都不喜欢过量运动，但这次她不得不穿着这身行头从六条街外的藏身处一路走过来，腰间那柄长剑的重量更是雪上加霜。最糟的是，喀雅很长时间没模仿过男人了，嗓子久未练习，也就是说，如果不巧有人跟她搭讪的话，她只要一开口，可怕的骑士瞬间就会沦为穿着主人盔甲招摇过市的少年扈从。

现场工作中她最讨厌的就是这一点，喀雅心想。不是鲜血，不是毒药，不是监视，甚至也不是始终令人颈后生寒的危机感，而是伪装。诚然，喀雅是个完美的演员，在她假扮女王近身侍女的二十多年里，还没人怀疑过她的真实身份，但造成麻烦的是 _其他_ 伪装。那些伪装都很危险，况且为了一个顶多能用一两次的身份，就要辛辛苦苦几个小时乔装打扮，总让她有浪费时间的感觉，但她的工作事关重大，不能仅仅因为她不喜欢就冒险敷衍了事。因此，她还是养成了习惯，每次离开城堡都会乔装。即使这事情叫人难受，但她是密探头子，有必要采取一定的安全预防措施。

尽管已成为秃鹫九个年头，但喀雅仍不禁怀疑她当年认定厄恩不再是称职的秃鹫，决定取而代之时，是否犯了一个错误。在当时，这似乎是个显而易见的选择，一个无法关好笼中鸟的人不适合当密探头子。更重要的是，自从她和其他小小鸟发现托斯滕之死，并发现他试图逃跑时偷走了什么以后，他们就知道了其他小小鸟们的存在，而秃鹫本不该允许这种情况出现。

一旦有小小鸟发觉自己其实不是秃鹫头衔的唯一继承人，那他迟早会得出结论——最佳选择就是除掉其他竞争者，将秃鹫的头衔收入囊中，然后他可以选出新的小小鸟。喀雅心知肚明，他们全都心知肚明。唯一的问题就在于谁会笑到最后。那是个危险的游戏，既要设法找出其他小小鸟的身份，又要避免厄恩发现他们的调查活动和篡权阴谋。幸运的是，喀雅抢先推断出了其他对手的身份，不动声色地将他们一一剪除。虽然她对多数对手的死亡漠不关心，但能亲眼看到拉斯穆斯在毒药侵蚀下抓着喉咙窒息倒地，却给了她极大的乐趣和慰籍。每当她开始怀疑自己是否应该夺权的时候，喀雅都会在脑海中回想起那一幕，并安慰自己，无论她觉得自己有多难胜任秃鹫一职，但她至少会做得比拉斯穆斯好，那家伙就是个崇尚暴力、鲁莽善变的蠢货。

说到这个……喀雅发现有个男人手里端着啤酒离开了吧台。那是个糙汉，一身腱子肉，咄咄逼人。任何人只消一眼就能认出他是水手，而且多半是个粗人：就是会在船停靠的每个港口的角斗场里大打出手的那种。他缠着油腻腻的蓝色花头巾，银发在脑后扎成杂乱的马尾，一条粗壮的胳膊上纹着锚的图案。当他灌下麦酒时，喀雅瞥见了他那一口又黑又黄的牙。等他离开吧台，她看见他左眼罩着块破布，不过没能完全遮住眼窝周围被拨火棍烙出的丑陋伤痕。

水手醉醺醺地朝酒馆后面走来时，喀雅心里不由为自己的学徒喝了声彩。信天翁或许冲动易怒，不太适合成为秃鹫，但他的伪装技术完美得令人心悦诚服。就连曾经教导他如何正确画出烫伤妆的喀雅，都为眼罩周围的逼真伤痕而惊叹。如果说他的块头令他很难亲自出马打探情报，那它至少开启了另一扇大门，让他能和那些会为他打探情报的人打成一片。

索伦走到喀雅桌旁，将庞大的身躯挤进一张椅子里。他背对她，大口喝着麦酒，看都没看她一眼，仿佛另一个人毫不存在一样。喀雅继续拨弄着硬币。即使信天翁已经注意到暗号，但他刚坐到旁边她就停下手里的动作，则未免太过显眼，还是小心为好。

大块头把啤酒杯重重顿在桌上，嘴里抱怨着懒惰的船员和吝啬的船长。然而，在他对着啤酒发泄一天怒火的同时，他的另一只手，被他身躯遮挡在众人视线外的那只手，探到身后轻轻放在了喀雅左腿上。见无人窥视，他一边喋喋不休，一边用粗硬的手指在喀雅腿上轻轻打起了节拍，敲打、变化、停顿，驾轻就熟。当年她教给他这套特殊密码时，他还是个在渔人码头旁的暴力街区长大的孩子。

 _“_ _是你吗？_ _”_ 他的手指问道。

喀雅毫无反应。至少没有公开表示。穿着锈蚀铁甲的骑士不再把玩硬币，转而用它轻轻敲打桌面。

 _“是。”_ 硬币叩着木板，其声铿然。

索伦兀自絮絮叨叨地抱怨着他刚在海上度过的漫长一周，同时用粗大的手指在她腿上敲打出讯息。她回想起他当年学习如何一边秘密传递讯息一边制造假象掩人耳目时，曾是多么艰难。然而，当年他是个倔强的男孩，而她正需要充实羽翼，她对于是否该放弃他另找个聪明学徒的考虑，足以激励他靠着坚定的意志突破自我。当她取代秃鹫时，就确定了要把索伦拉进她的小小鸟队伍。这男人永远都不可能成为秃鹫，但她很欣赏他的能力。

 _“我接到戴文的报告。_ _”_ 手指敲打着。

 _“什么情况？_ _”_ 硬币问道。

 _“_ _侍从阿克塞尔知道了女王和公主的事。_ _”_ 索伦答道，他的手指为了保证“语速”，快得模糊成了断续的影子。

硬币在桌面上微微一滞，喀雅思索着这个新变数。但那一滞转瞬而逝。

 _“_ _那无关紧要。别浪费我时间。那小子没有证据。_ _”_

 _“_ _戴文说他有。_ _”_ 信天翁回答， _“_ _阿克塞尔有戴文转交给公主的信，上面盖着王室印鉴。_ _”_

这次，硬币终于停住了。罩在铠甲内的喀雅发觉自己正咬牙切齿。她立刻止住动作，心里暗骂自己竟容许情绪占了上风。她的自制力通常比这要好得多。

但话说回来，在通常情况下，她也不会为偶尔的判断失误和愚蠢行为如此挫败。哪怕是在她的羽毛们乃至小小鸟们辜负她期望时，喀雅仍能保持冷静和理性，撇开情绪干扰，保证头脑清醒。但那是因为她的手下没能贯彻她的指示，不是因为他们彻底无视了她的告诫提醒。

早先，女王和公主曾努力避免她们相爱的秘密被任何人知晓。在加冕典礼的灾难发生后的几个月时间里，她们的关系渐渐从姐妹变成了恋人，尽管两人极力保密，但大约两周后喀雅就听到了有关她们幽会的风言风语。

她请求秘密觐见女王。她和女王陛下的正面接触迄今只有四次。哪怕是召开御前会议的时候，喀雅也多半会派她身份最公开的小小鸟“老鹰”代为出席，几乎所有人都以为他就是真正的秃鹫。只有羽毛们、小小鸟们以及女王本人知道事实真相。而喀雅更喜欢保持现状。

说实话，喀雅坚持劝女王放弃她愚蠢的迷恋，多少也是出于这个目的。一旦她们的关系大白于天下，造成的巨大动荡很可能迫使艾莎女王和安娜公主双双流亡，虽说这一点也是事实，但喀雅更担心的是她的身份很可能随之暴露。作为密探头子，掩饰这桩发生在城堡内的乱伦恋情是她的职责，如果有任何人发现真相并公之于众，其灾难性后果无疑将导致她的整张情报网崩溃。一旦发生这种情况，那接下来她的小小鸟们很可能就会发现彼此的存在，这一发现将迅速引发叛乱，她自己就是这么走上篡权之路的。如果事情真的走到那一步，喀雅自信有足够手腕镇压小小鸟们，但随后她的身份肯定会曝光，谎言也将被揭穿。而一个身份曝光的密探头子，很快就会成为一具死尸。

基于上述理由，喀雅曾请求艾莎女王理智一些，结束和公主的不正当关系。坦白说，喀雅并不在乎这段恋情的乱伦本质（纵观历史，近亲相交简直堪称王室传统），但王国因此面临的风险，更重要的是，她本人因此面临的风险实在太大，让她很难袖手旁观那两人近乎招摇地在城堡里到处展示她们的爱意。

令喀雅无奈的是，艾莎女王——平日里如此英明，如此理性，如此 _尽责_ 的女王——在听到她的逆耳忠言时却表现得和所有君主如出一辙，她对密探头子的建议置之不理，并毫不吝惜地动用王权向喀雅下达了命令：作为女王忠实的仆人，她理应帮女王陛下保守秘密。在那一刻，喀雅甚至认真考虑了是否该直接为女王安排一次 _意外_ ；诚然，那将是一场悲剧，而且令人惋惜，因为喀雅其实是看着艾莎长大的，她很喜欢艾莎，但毕竟她自身的安全才是第一位的。她后来放弃这个念头的唯一原因就是，鉴于女王陛下的魔力，她完全不确定有任何刺客乃至毒药能成功除掉女王。

当然，除掉安娜公主同样是不可能的。那个年轻女孩还不知道伊瓦不是秃鹫、只是一只小小鸟，况且针对她采取任何行动只会令她那位更年长也更强大的姐姐发现喀雅的背叛。因此，被逼到死角的喀雅别无选择，只得同意帮姐妹俩将秘密一直保持下去。

不过显然，尽管她已在这一特殊任务上投入大量资源（包括被迫出手剪除了少数拒绝听命的羽毛），如今得到的却是这样的结果。喀雅在盔甲里暗自恼火，一边愤愤将硬币滚过桌面，一边瞪着木桌板上的每一点细小颗粒。

索伦耐心等待着。他停下念叨，喝起了麦酒。毫无疑问，他喝下去的酒已经多得足可导致泄密。如果索伦事先做足了功课（就像喀雅确信的那样），那他一定悄悄在酒里放了一颗小药丸——那是喀雅亲自开发的特殊药物，能稀释酒精含量，经它处理的啤酒至少要喝七升才会有些许醉意。

最终，喀雅又用硬币敲了一下桌面，一个计划已经在她聪明的脑袋里成型。

 _“_ _那好。就这些？_ _”_

_“没有别的事要报告了。”_

_“_ _好。给戴文降职，惩罚他的失误。不要杀他。我们和他一样有错。惩罚就够了。还有，参加比武大会的各国公使将在三周后抵达，不是两周。他们的行程被暴风雨耽搁了。_ _”_

 _“_ _好吧。我会通知手下在集市多活动一段时间。但如果必须等那么久，我们的监视装备在那些鱼桶里再藏下去，可能会有一部分受损。”_

 _“那是你的事_ _。我只要结果。我会怎么处理，你就怎么处理。除非你没法像秃鹫一样制定计划？_ _”_

哪怕索伦没有明显表示，喀雅仍能感觉出他听到这话时的气恼。不管怎么说，她从他还是孩子的时候就开始培养他了，所以即使旁人看不出来，她也依然能分辨出他情绪的波动。

令她满意的是，索伦很快就在怒火变得难以抑制前将它压了下去。也许信天翁还是有希望的。

 _“_ _不必担心。我会处理。还有什么指示？_ _”_

 _“_ _没了。就这些。一周内向我报告二指帮方面的最新情况。他们最近太安静了，感觉不太对劲。_ _”_

 _“_ _明白。_ _”_

会面至此结束。没有问候，没有道别。他们没时间浪费在这些繁文缛节上。还有工作要完成。

喀雅首先起身，把硬币塞进腰带上的一个小口袋。她粗鲁地从一群醉汉中挤过，离开了沉船酒馆，一身锈迹斑斑的盔甲叮当作响。而索伦就像她教导的一样，没对她的离去做任何反应，甚至没有转头确认她是否已经离开。如果他听从了她的教导，那他肯定会再待上四十分钟。不过，如果他确实有成为秃鹫的资格，那他现在肯定早意识到等二十分钟就足够了，还能给其他工作留出更多时间。

喀雅很希望索伦如今已经开窍（不仅仅是这件事，还有其他种种真相和诡计）。这并非因为她相信他一定能成为秃鹫，而是因为她更偏爱这个从街头顽童成长起来的学徒，等到（不是如果）小小鸟们发现彼此的存在、开始互相残杀并最终冲喀雅而来的时候，密探头子希望索伦至少能死得光荣。

*

艾莎女王聪慧、勤勉、谦逊、可敬、理性、周到、务实，总而言之，是一位英明的女王。但她同时也是一名年轻女子，自然有年轻女子的需求，喀雅心想。

她本该在马厩和公主短暂幽会后就来接见密探头子，但显然那对小情人认为国家大事可以先缓一缓。她们还真是欲求不满。

当然，喀雅不会坐在办公室里无所事事地干等女王露面。她还有其他职责在身。她翻阅着王室财务总管的账目副本，留心任何一名贵族的任何一笔不寻常开销。正如那老人常说的，即使你的敌人藏匿了实物证据，纸面上也总有蛛丝马迹可循。毕竟，盗贼、骗子和杀手不会白白干活，而当他们的发薪日最终到来的时候，秃鹫就会猛扑下去，将猎物抓个正着。

密探头子翻着埃罗大人的账目看到一半时，女王终于到了。铰链上油的木门被悄无声息地推开，门后赫然是女王陛下本人。虽然艾莎衣衫整齐，头发也重新梳理过，但喀雅还是注意到了女王两颊的红晕，以及她脖颈上新增的可疑印痕。

“女王大人。”喀雅致意。虽然她认为这些客套话是浪费时间，但一定的礼仪还是必须遵循的，尤其是在王族面前。

“喀雅女士。”女王回应道。她注意到秃鹫挑起的眉毛和尖锐的目光，于是往上拽了拽领口，遮住那处吻痕。“为我的迟到表示歉意。我刚才……有点忙。”

“如今人们都用这种说辞了？”喀雅语带讥讽。她合上账本，心里默记下页码。“我应该提醒您，陛下，您对您和公主的关系太有欠考虑、太肆无忌惮了，这把本来就相当危险的境况推到了灾难边缘。虽然我从不支持这样的迷恋，但我至少尊重您的决定。可如今您几乎毫不掩饰您对公主的偏爱，作为您的顾问兼密探头子，我必须告诉您，这种行为——”

“我不是来这里听你千篇一律的教训的，喀雅女士。”艾莎女王打断她。虽然她表情依旧波澜不惊，嗓音里却透着不容置疑的味道。“我们俩都时间有限。我在这里时间越长，你暴露的风险就越大。所以我们还是尽快结束吧。你有什么消息？”

“这方面嘛，有许多我相信值得陛下关注的消息。”喀雅神色难辨。她把被人无视的愤怒推到脑后。这也是工作的一部分。“我该从最重要的还是最次要的开始说起呢？”

“最次要的。”女王边说边在秃鹫对面坐下，“我发现我心思没被‘本周大事’占据的时候，处理问题会更从容些。”

“那好吧。”喀雅翻着记录。当然这完全是在作秀，因为她清楚记得上面的每一句话，但她很早就发现了，把能力完全暴露出来决不是好事。

“关于比武大会，各国公使行程受阻。他们将在三周后抵达，而非两周。据说原因是暴风雨等恶劣天气影响，不过我正调查确认这不是在为某项阴谋拖延时间。这种可能性很小，但小心谨慎终归没错。”

“你真的相信有人阴谋对我不利？”

“陛下，什么时候都有人阴谋对王座不利。我的工作不是确认阴谋是否存在，而是及时查明详情并揪出幕后黑手。”

“要这么说也行。继续吧。”

“威斯顿公爵已经基本放弃他对阿伦戴尔的仇视，财政损失对他们的王国影响巨大，赫克托国王正考虑派遣特使前来商谈新的合作关系，他的司令官则坚持他们应该派的是刺客。虽然到目前为止赫克托国王似乎并未接受这一选项，不过为安全起见我已经派几名羽毛去给那位司令官的午后红酒里加点料，以防万一。”

“这件事我什么都不知道，也不觉得我想知道。”女王冷冷道。她眼里又是一片漠然神色，当她的个人道德观与王室职责相冲突时，她总是这副表情。“南方群岛情况如何？他们对我的提议有何反应？”

“据羽毛们报告，王后听闻您愿意和解深感宽慰，不过国王本人要更谨慎一些。他已经到了事事疑心的年龄，人年纪大了就容易胡思乱想，他对您邀请戴恩王子一事心存疑虑。就如多数父亲一样，他不愿拿长子的安全冒险，他的顾问吹耳边风说阿伦戴尔仍是敌国以后，他就更不乐意了。”

“哦，阿伦戴尔 _的确_ 是敌国，但事实就是，切断与威斯顿的往来后，我们需要维持与其他国家的关系。我承诺会在戴恩王子停留期间保证他的安全，并准许他携一千名同伴、护卫及仆从来访，即使我还不知道我们要在哪里安置他们。这似乎是最合乎情理的提议。”

“我接到的报告称，无论他父亲意愿如何，戴恩王子 _都会_ 来访。那家伙热爱比武大会，喜欢在大会上一展身手。另一个事实就是，因为汉斯王子的行为，南方群岛至今受人怀疑。拒绝您释放的善意不仅会引起阿伦戴尔的愤怒，更会成为危及他们和其他盟国关系的重大政治失误。”

“当然，那将是真正的悲剧。”女王冷冷评价道。即使在这方面训练有素，她依然难以完全掩饰对南方群岛的厌恶，对自己为保持与他们的盟友关系不得不采取措施的厌恶，哪怕那只是暂时性措施。“你认为戴恩王子想利用这次机会骗我放松警惕的可能性有多大？”

喀雅思索片刻。

“我会说，王子为实施阴谋而接受邀请的可能性在10%左右，”她下了结论，“对南方群岛而言，其中牵扯的利害关系太多了，再次密谋杀害您非常冒险。他们怕您，这是事实，但他们更怕其他盟友会有什么想法。”

“10%的可能还是很大。”女王反驳，她咬着下唇思忖道，“王子在阿伦戴尔停留期间，我要你派人时刻盯紧他。我要知道他做的每一件事、见的每一个人，我希望在必要时能够随时逮捕他。我不会允许再有一个汉斯在我的国土上撒野。”

 _是因为安娜公主吗？_ 喀雅心里想着，但没有吭声。在女王过度偏爱那姑娘的问题上，她已经表达过她的担忧，并因此受了责备。秃鹫不会让自己在短短几分钟内就重蹈铩羽而归的覆辙。

“既然您这么说，”她答道，“既然您如此下令，那我会负责到底。”

喀雅看着手里最后一份报告。 _那份_ 报告。最事关重大的报告。她不知道要怎么对女王说起。她应该温和？严厉？还是说“我早就提醒过您”？要是能发泄一下，她将 _无比_ 满足。

“就这些？我答应了安娜会尽快回去。”

这句话让她下定了决心。

喀雅把报告整整齐齐对半撕开，一下又一下撕成碎片，丢进桌底的废纸篓里。等这一天结束时，里头的东西都会被付之一炬。

“关于这件事，”喀雅直视着女王的眼睛，黑色迎上湛蓝，“陛下，我一直劝您小心谨慎、劝您自我克制是有原因的。恕我直言，您和公主的关系是毫无必要且愚蠢的冒险行为。为了迁就您这个小爱好，您已经将太多人太多事置于危险境地。倘若您如此需要爱情、需要关怀、需要人暖床，我可以安排，保证隐秘，没人会发现，而且绝对 _安全_ 。我希望您能明白，虽然沉溺在这种 _痴迷_ 中可能给您带来一些乐趣，但这整桩风流韵事非常冒险，而您本可以轻易避免这种风险，只要您愿意接受现实——您的情人 _不一定_ 非得是安娜公主。”

她话音刚落，女王眸子里的光就暗了下去。不是那种惊愕失神的暗淡，而是那种预示着危险逼近的阴沉。坦白说，喀雅从未在艾莎女王美丽的面孔上见过如此可怕的表情。屋里温度陡降，墙上挂起了冰霜。

“喀雅女士。”女王的语调死一般平静、淡漠。她那双蓝色眼眸，平日里清澈得宛若晴空，如今却仿佛苔原冻土上纷飞的冰雪。“除了你没人敢如此议论我的私生活，对于你的 _傲慢_ （没有哪个词比这更合适了），我已经容忍很久了。我容忍你，是因为你是称职的秃鹫，因为我相信你会渐渐理解我在这件事上的立场。在这些问题上，我一向重视你的建议，也尊重你的经验。”

“但是，”冰霜蔓延到了天花板，在噼啪声中渐渐将整间密室冰封，“如果你 _胆敢_ 暗示我对安娜的爱是受某种 _畸形_ 的欲望驱使，或者那只是某种短暂的迷恋，我会很快厌倦她，将她弃如敝屣……”女王深吸了一口气，合上双眼，再睁眼时，她死盯着喀雅的眼睛，“那我 _将_ 不得不对你进行严惩。我不会杀你，也不会伤害你，因为那有悖于我的信念，因为在你为我做了那么多之后，以死亡作为回报并不公平，但我会让你的小小鸟们都知道他们所知的并非师傅的真面目，他们也许不像他们所想的那样是唯一的学徒。”

喀雅心底一寒。她过去从不太过担心艾莎女王的威胁，因为她太了解女王了，不相信自己会受到任何实质性的伤害。然而，这次……这次不一样。这次危险就在眼前。喀雅意识到，这种危险或许会迫使秃鹫也犯下弑君之罪。

不，不，那太冒险了。那个选项变数太多了。一个不慎就会万劫不覆。喀雅会努力说服自己保持理智。至少，暂时保持理智。

密探头子压低嗓门，冷眼注视着雇主。

“告诉我，女王大人，您知道秃鹫是什么吗？”

女王挑起眉毛，脸上看不出一点表情。

“我不能说很了解，只知道是种以腐肉为食的丑陋鸟类。”

喀雅没有理会这不加掩饰的侮辱。类似的奚落她已经听过太多，并不放在心上。

“秃鹫是一种鸟，几个世纪前它曾被作为礼物，由一个异乡人带到建国不久的阿伦戴尔。当年的阿伦戴尔国王手下没有密探，没有线人，也没有刺客。他的王位是通过外交、通过联姻得来，他成为统治者后依然保持着理想主义的信念。当然，理想主义在政治领域就如毒药一样致命，国王渐渐发觉周围的每一个人，从盟友到亲生儿子都在操纵他。后来有一天，这个异乡人出现了。他带着鸟儿走向国王，说那秃鹫是件礼物，而他所求的唯一回报就是能成为国王的仆人。人们常会为异国生物着迷，国王也被秃鹫迷住，同意了他的请求，一刻都不曾怀疑这陌生人其实受雇于他的敌国，是个密探兼刺客，此行只有一个任务：用刀割开阿伦戴尔国王的喉咙。那个敌国国王没想到的是，哪怕是接受雇佣的人，也未必就会被收买。密探慢慢喜欢上了阿伦戴尔和它的国王，这位好心肠的国王尽管作为政客失败透顶，作为朋友却善良可亲。更重要的是，密探意识到他有了一个 _机会_ ，一个向上爬的机会。在他的故乡，他根本没机会爬到密探头子的位置。他仅仅是个佣兵，是杀手，是难登大雅之堂的人。但在阿伦戴尔这个新生的国度，却有发展空间，有牟利的可能。于是有一天这名密探下定决心，他更想成为阿伦戴尔的密探头子，而不是一把可以随意丢弃的刀。他给他的雇主寄了一封信，信上涂抹着接触皮肤即可致人痛苦死亡的毒药；与此同时，他向阿伦戴尔国王提出了另一项建议：给他权力、人手和经费，他将为国王建起一张情报网。国王将不再是小酒馆里的笑柄，不再愚昧无知，不再那么容易被人操纵，不再需要惧怕他的亲生儿子。密探向国王提的建议将令他们俩都成为伟人，拼命想巩固权柄的国王同意了。因此，密探成为了密探头子，并以那只为他带来地位的丑陋食腐动物命名了他的职位。”

“这个故事的意义何在？难道你专门编了个寓言故事来讽刺我所谓的理想主义的愚昧无知？”女王的口吻礼貌得近乎讥讽。

喀雅苦笑了一下。

“意义，我的女王？意义就在于，正如众所周知的那样，秃鹫不仅比国王长命，也比国王的子嗣长命。到他最终死去的那一天，他已经见证四代君王坐上阿伦戴尔的王座，每一个都比前一个死得更加痛苦。威猛的狮子们在它们的荣耀岩上争斗怒吼时，秃鹫却在上方盘旋，不时俯冲下去叼走狮子们因骄傲而无视的零星食物。以这种方式，秃鹫吃着他人无视的面包屑活了许多年，因为那些面包屑拼凑起来就是一条完整的面包。而与此同时，狮子们却只顾自相残杀，眼里除了它们一心追逐的目标，什么都看不到。它们满怀骄傲，有的想要岩石，有的想要草原，有的只想要最好的配偶，但它们全都 _死了_ 。”

“那我想知道，秃鹫是怎么死的？”艾莎女王问道，语调冰冷生硬，一如她所创造的寒冰。

“和所有被谋杀的人同样死法，陛下。秃鹫吸引了太多关注。因为虽然它能靠狮子们的残羹剩饭活命，虽然狮子们既不知道也不在乎那只曾侍奉它们前任的鸟儿仍在它们头顶盘旋，但那些生活在天空中的鸟儿却能看到它如何躲过那些地上的生物。有一天，一只猎鹰从岩石上方飞过，看到了秃鹫，心里好奇一只如此丑陋的鸟儿怎么能在草原王者们头顶飞得如此趾高气昂。这样的生物不该有如此权柄，猎鹰心想，于是它划过长空杀死了秃鹫，而秃鹫紧盯着狮子们，到最后都没发觉另一只鸟儿的存在。但在杀死秃鹫之后，猎鹰看到岩石上方的风景比它在任何地方所见都要高远。‘啊，从这里我能看见几英里内的每一只老鼠！’猎鹰高喊，‘我再也不必辛苦捕猎了！’就这样，猎鹰在狮子们头顶飞翔，不愿离去，变得越来越像它所取代的秃鹫。”

“如果我是你，就会尽量离猎鹰远一点。”艾莎女王依然怀疑地挑着眉毛，嘲讽道。

喀雅紧扣双手，显得脆弱不安。

“我的女王，我想对您说的是，飞到像我现在的高度，就能躲避追踪。从我的位置上，我能看见您王国里滋生的所有蛀虫，同时不为众人觉察。我能帮您知晓您视线外发生的一切。但唯一能对我造成伤害的就是那些和我最相近的人，那些从我这里学会如何飞翔的小小鸟。纵观历史，几乎每一任秃鹫都死于小小鸟之手。因为小小鸟们是最爱猜忌的生物。它们都想飞得最高、飞得最远，一旦得知竞争者的存在，将促使它们杀害任何威胁它们目标的人。包括给予它们翅膀的秃鹫。”

“我好像记得你就是以同样手段上位的。”艾莎女王冷冷地说。

喀雅闻言吃吃笑了起来。

“呀，确实如此。当托斯滕企图逃出阿伦戴尔并因此而死后，所有小小鸟都发觉了彼此的存在，那时候厄恩就已经跟死人没什么差别了。一只秃鹫斗不过所有小小鸟，它是食腐动物，靠隐藏和谎言保护自己。我也处于同样境地。假如我的小小鸟们发觉同伴的存在，他们一定会互相残杀并最终冲我而来。这就是我最大的保护，也是我最大的弱点，女王大人。如果仅有七个人——我的小小鸟们以及您本人——知道我是秃鹫，那我的继任者只需说服或者除掉这七个人，就能完全取代我的位置。一旦走到那一步，不管我活着还是死去，我的秘密都会暴露。随之暴露的，将包括我对 _您_ 秘密的知晓，我的女王。”

女王脸色愈发阴沉，但除此以外就没有任何迹象显示她已经听出喀雅话里隐含的威胁。她深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出，抬眼注视着喀雅。

“你的前任在他的小小鸟们失控后走向死亡。你敢说你不会遭受同样的命运吗？”

喀雅轻蔑地摆摆手。

“厄恩会死是因为他选择小小鸟的时候太不谨慎，让情绪蒙蔽了他的判断力。托斯滕企图带着从国库偷来的金币（国王诸多财富中的一件）逃出阿伦戴尔。我的小小鸟们不会屈从于如此愚蠢的贪欲。”

“你这么肯定？我不会允许我的秘密因为你的失误受到威胁。”

喀雅闻言皱了皱眉头。

“说真的，我的女王，关于这一点……”

艾莎女王双眼宛如寒冰的箭头。

“怎么了？”

喀雅叹了口气，把戴文的报告递给女王。

“我劝您当心和公主的关系是有原因的，陛下。因为您的轻率，我本就困难的工作正变得近乎不可能完成。”

女王默默看着报告。虽然她神色依旧淡漠，但喀雅注意到那页纸在艾莎女王收紧的指缝间起了皱折。

“这男孩是什么人？”

“阿克塞尔是您的侍从之一，女王大人。他不是很引人注目，也就是说，这次局面并非难以挽回，可一旦他把事情告诉任何人……”

“你采取了什么措施来防止消息扩散？”

“到目前为止吗？没有。”

艾莎女王难以置信地从报告上抬起眼睛。

“没有—— _什么？！_ 我雇你是来干什么的，喀雅女士？这样的严重问题，你接到报告的时候就应该尽快处理！”

喀雅交叉十指，坦然面对着另一个女人的怒火。

“您曾经明确指示我，所有关于您和公主关系的问题都要直接呈报给您，在得到您准许前不要轻举妄动。”

“你心里很清楚，我给你下那道命令，只是要你让密探们别再那么瘆人，连我妹妹在浴缸里的时候都死盯着她。不是指眼下这种情况！”女王心念一闪，脸上压抑的恐慌渐渐平息，化为淡淡的怒意。她刚才还因为怀疑和挫败而睁大的眼睛，如今眯了起来，责备地怒视着喀雅。“这是试探，对吗？你想看我会有什么反应，看我会为保守秘密做到什么程度。你想看我能有多强势，是不是？”

好吧，她不是傻瓜。喀雅考虑了一下是否要矢口否认，却想不出撒谎有何意义。

“是的。”密探头子毫不避讳地回答，“这是试探。我想知道为了保护心中挚爱，您愿意走多远。”

“因为没有秃鹫希望喂养自己的是一只软弱的狮子。”女王低语，若有所思地咬住嘴唇。喀雅耐心等待着。两人陷入了沉默，女王权衡着种种选择的利弊。

“那男孩不会说出他所见所闻的可能性有多大？”

“0%。他已经告诉了他的好友。不幸中的万幸，另一个男孩正好是羽毛。要是换成其他人，那当前局面就不只是危险，而是灾难了。”

“另一个男孩，你的羽毛：他可信吗？”

“戴文不知道听取他报告的并非秃鹫，而是我的小小鸟之一，所以我从没亲自和他接触过。不过据我所知，他绝对忠诚王室。他立刻上报了这个消息，在我看来，这行为本身就足以证明他的忠诚。”

“我们能否用某种方法换取那个侍从的沉默？用钱封口，或者把他送走？”

“可以，但那样不会有任何保障。初代秃鹫已经证明了，金钱能买来服从，却未必能买来忠诚，而距离只会让人嘴巴更不严实。处理这样的泄密事件只有一个办法，女王大人，我想您知道是什么办法。”

“我不会用我的声音、我的话语来下这个命令。我不是那种下令剥夺他人生命的人。”

“既然如此，我的女王，您最好说说您将来打算如何镇压叛军，因为反叛将不可避免地发生，只要有人发现您的——”

“这我 _知道_ ，喀雅女士！”女王打断喀雅，霍然起身，撞得椅子向后滑开。“不管你怎么想，可我不是白痴。我 _知道_ 我对安娜的爱很危险，我 _知道_ 这是在拿王位和王冠冒险。但在我心底里，在我灵魂的最深处，我也曾衡量过整个阿伦戴尔和安娜孰轻孰重，而每一次，我都会选择我的妹妹。”

突然爆发的激烈声明在随之而来的沉默中回荡。喀雅注视着女王，她呼吸粗重，身体因强烈的情绪而颤抖。她猛地转身，朝通往秘道的门走去，无疑是打算回屋，回到等候她的公主身边，回到那充满爱意的怀抱中去。

“女王大人，”秃鹫喊住她的雇主，“那男孩。您还没吩咐我该如何处置。”

女王在门口止步。她没有回身，但喀雅能听出她嗓音里的愤怒、恐惧、自我厌恶和孤注一掷。

“我不会说的，喀雅女士。我 _不会_ 。但我知道，你知道我有什么吩咐。”

“您就这么信任我，放心给我如此含糊的指示？”

听到这话，艾莎女王笑了起来。那是一声自嘲的大笑，一点都不像阿伦戴尔的王者平日里那矜持克制的轻笑。

“哦，喀雅女士。你是一个忠实的仆人，一位杰出的女性，一名称职的密探头子，一个长期的同盟者。我幼年时就已与你相识。你早已知晓我的所有秘密，我依然记得当我恐惧于自己的魔力可能造成的破坏时，你曾多少次把我拥在怀里。你是我的秃鹫，也是我的侍女，更是我的朋友。你手中对我不利的证据多得足够把我处决三次有余，作为阿伦戴尔的密探头子，你的工作完成得如此出色，让我不能不赞美你。没有多少人像你这样了解我，更没有多少人被我如此倚重。”

艾莎女王终于转过身，虽然她始终微笑着，却笑得那么伤感，眼神中透着苦涩。

“可我要是信任你，那我就是傻瓜。”

女王背过身去，推动木制门板，暗门转过隐藏的铰链滑开了。

“比武大会将在三周后举行，喀雅女士。我要你本周内处理好那男孩。这是命令。把事情 _处理干净_ 。我要在本周内收到你下一份报告。”

门在离去的艾莎女王身后悄然闭合，留下秃鹫去完成她的工作。


	5. 嬷嬷（I）

夏日

那宝宝就是哭个不停。

米娅用布拭去眉间沁出的汗珠。那位王室新成员才刚几周大，却已经证明自己比艾莎公主难带得多。任何对她健康的疑虑很快就被打消，因为小公主显然远比普通新生儿身强体健，对城堡里的众人而言，被宝宝有力的哭声从睡梦中惊醒也不是什么稀罕事了。这些日子，有谁在城堡里睡过几晚，只要看看失眠造成的黑眼圈和眼袋就一目了然。如果这种情况继续下去，米娅不确定她是否还受得了。请别误会，她喜欢她的工作，国王和王后都是好主人，她也 _很喜欢_ 艾莎公主，但忠诚和喜爱也只能支撑她到这种程度了。

“哇哇哇哇哇！”

老天爷，又来了。这声音最近总缠着米娅，连梦中都挥之不去，震耳欲聋的哭声在城堡里穿墙透壁、无孔不入。米娅疲惫地提起裙角，动身朝育婴室赶去，努力聚集起蒙眬的意识，思索着这次该用什么办法安抚宝宝。当年艾莎公主总是静静裹在毯子里，好奇地打量所有环绕在她小床边的人；安娜公主却截然不同，一不开心就怎么哄都哄不住。她情绪冲动，兴趣多变，一个娃娃可能让她安静整整三天，也可能在第四天被她以惊人的力气轻松扔进婴儿床上方的旋转挂铃里。似乎没有什么事能长久平息安娜公主的脾气，哪怕是吮吸母亲的乳头。

米娅正琢磨着不知公主是否会喜欢一个新拨浪鼓（这次最好找个够结实的，要能经受住从窗口飞出去的考验）的时候，却注意到育婴室的门开着。奇怪。平常不管谁来看公主，都会小心带上门，以免冷风吹进宝宝温暖舒适的房间里。

况且，大家都心照不宣地想用门挡住安娜公主的哭声，即使白费力气，但那门总是关着。

米娅走到门边，把门缝推开一点，好奇到底是谁会在公主发脾气的时候过来看她。平常安娜公主一哭起来，众人都会借故走开（通常是远远躲到城堡围墙外去）。米娅心里猜想可能是其他保姆，甚至可能是王后——她生下安娜公主不久就染上了流感，也许她现在已经康复了。

令米娅惊讶的是，育婴室里的身影既不是像她一样宽厚敦实的保姆，也不是纤细美丽的王后。映入米娅眼帘的是一堆童话书摞成的临时脚垫，一个蓝裙子小姑娘站在上头，越过床栏低头凝视着哇哇大哭的公主，歪着满头金发的脑袋看得入迷。更令米娅吃惊的是，宝宝抬头看着她的新访客，居然立刻止住了啼哭。两位公主相互注视着，有那么一阵子，育婴室里温馨而宁静。

米娅考虑着是否该出面介入。艾莎公主此前还没真正见过她的小妹妹。诚然，母亲怀抱宝宝向她介绍的时候，艾莎公主害羞地藏在父亲腿后面，偷偷瞄过宝宝几眼；但她们俩从没独处过，现在没有成年人来打破两人之间羞涩迷人的沉默了。另外，艾莎公主的姿势让米娅很难安心。王储也许脚下踩得很稳当，不会摔倒，但米娅不喜欢那些书向一旁严重倾斜的样子。米娅下定决心，把门缝推得更大，正想开口招呼艾莎公主……却又缩了回去，因为她听见王储说起话来。

“你好啊，小宝贝，”艾莎柔声说道，年轻稚嫩的小嘴扇翕着，含糊吐出那些对她还有些生涩的字句，语音中青涩难掩。“你和我一样是个公主。我打赌你一定在想，这大概是件很酷的事。”

令米娅惊讶的是，安娜公主一直很安静。平常陌生人在小床边说不过半句话，就会被公主用嚎啕大哭赶出育婴室，但她在姐姐面前似乎异常温顺。艾莎公主轻轻把手探进婴儿床，米娅看见安娜公主犹豫着伸出小手，然后紧紧抓住了姐姐的食指。艾莎公主微笑起来，继续着和小妹妹的初次对话。

“但你很快就会发现，大家都对你寄予了太多期望。”艾莎公主继续往下说，并不在意安娜公主其实对把玩姐姐手指的兴趣远大于听姐姐说话，“他们会说公主有哪些事该做，有哪些事不该做。”

艾莎公主动作轻柔却坚定地从安娜公主手里抽回自己的手指。正如米娅有所预料却依旧担心的那样，失去新玩具的宝宝又开始酝酿不满，保姆打起精神准备迎接幼儿的尖声哭喊。

但冲击并未降临。没等安娜公主放声大哭，艾莎飞快地扫视一圈，见四下无人（她没发现躲在育婴室门后的保姆），便满意地转回婴儿床前。她手指轻弹，指尖迸出一道白光，空中随即冰雪纷飞。那冬日之光，那艾莎公主极少在人前显露的天赋魔力，隔空覆上安娜公主的旋转床铃，冰霜漫过婴儿床上方的玩具鱼，绽放为细碎的雪霰，光华流溢。

然后，米娅多少天来第一次听见安娜公主发出一声不同以往的叫喊。那是一声雀跃的欢呼，一声惊奇的叹息。

艾莎公主面带微笑，又向婴儿床探出手，将小妹妹胖嘟嘟的拳头拢在自己纤细的双手间。

“但是你和我，我们心里才更清楚。”

*

几年转眼过去，对米娅而言，那是她在城堡中最快乐的时光。

看着两位公主一起长大，看着她们的姐妹情谊如初春融雪后的雏菊一般萌发盛放……米娅这一生从未如此满足。照顾两位公主是她的工作，这是事实，但她们更像是她未曾有过的女儿。她喂她们吃饭，给她们洗澡，为她们梳头，帮她们穿衣；她教她们最基本的生活常识，比如谦逊待人，比如用餐礼仪，比如针线女红；有必要的话，米娅也会惩罚她们，证明如果行为不检，就算是公主也难免一顿好揍。王后会尽可能来陪孩子，但她有职责在身，国王也是如此。因此，虽然国王夫妇确实尽力在当好君主的同时也当好父母，但照看姐妹俩成长的重任还是落在了米娅身上。是米娅看着安娜迈出人生第一步，是米娅鼓励艾莎向小妹妹展现她的魔力，是米娅听着安娜说出人生第一句话，是米娅帮助艾莎经历了第一次换牙。是米娅一边耐心倾听艾莎漫无边际地诉说早晨看见了童话中的蓝鸟，一边试图阻止安娜抱着蜂蜜罐子拼命往麦片粥里倒；在安娜自发决定就算留不住蜂蜜，至少要坚持笑到最后让大家都笑不出来的时候，也是米娅为小公主换的尿布。

可是，尽管米娅愿意将公主们视同己出，尽管她也想骄傲地把两个孩子指给她们的父母看，告诉国王和王后自上次见面之后她又教会了她们多少东西，但她心里很清楚，真正承担了教育安娜之责的人是艾莎公主。保姆不止一次在走进公主们房间准备带她们去家庭教师那里的时候，发现艾莎正努力教安娜怎么读书写字，耐心十足，并不在意那红发宝宝更感兴趣的是在地板上到处涂鸦雪人。两人间越来越紧密的关系温暖着米娅的心，看着安娜骄傲地向姐姐展示新画作，或是边看着两个女孩在浴盆中嬉戏边听艾莎为安娜哼唱稚气的小调，这样的情景无论看多少次，总能让米娅心里热乎乎的。

于是，几年时光就这样流转而过，艾莎小心牵引着安娜从婴儿时期跨入蹒跚学步的幼年，而米娅始终注视着，满心都是对这两个宝贝的挚爱，周身流淌着融融暖意，因为她举目所见的点点滴滴里，都透着她们日渐深厚的羁绊。

*

“嬷嬷！”

米娅从手里织了一半的毛衣上抬起头，只见两张圆圆的小脸笑容灿烂地对着她。安娜像极了艾莎四岁时的模样，而米娅毫不怀疑她会在三年后长成今天这个七岁艾莎的翻版。时至今日，看到姐妹俩如此相像，仍能令她满心欢喜。

“诶，姑娘们？”米娅笑着问，“什么事？”

“嬷嬷，”艾莎说，“安娜和我排练了一首歌，我们——”

“我们想让你看看！真的、真的很酷哦，是艾莎想出来的！”安娜快活地插嘴嚷嚷着，紧紧抱住姐姐，“她是不是好厉害，嬷嬷？”

米娅吃吃直笑，像往常一样被安娜对姐姐的崇拜逗乐了。而艾莎带着深挚的微笑，把妹妹搂得更紧了。米娅放下毛衣针，伸展后背，舒舒服服地往椅子里一靠。

“好啊，让我们看看吧。”

于是艾莎和安娜笑嘻嘻地面对面站定，安娜快活得来回换着脚蹦蹦跳跳，艾莎按住妹妹的肩膀让她站稳。

“好，你准备好了，嬷嬷？”艾莎激动地问。

没等米娅搭腔，安娜就抑制不住兴奋地插了嘴。

“她准备好了，她准备好了，她准备好了！我们开始吧，艾莎！来嘛来嘛~！”

“我准备好了，姑娘们，”米娅柔声轻笑，“快让我看看你们的成果吧！”

两个女孩兴高采烈地面对面站好。两人深吸一口气，然后放开手脚来了一段快节奏歌舞。

“一二三，一起来，打打响指拍拍手，

你和我，一起来，碰碰膝盖玩玩雪！

上上下下，一起戴上公主冠，

你和我，永永远远在一起！”

唱完最后一句，两人摆了个动感十足的姿势，艾莎指尖迸发出一阵小小的冰雪。这景象看得米娅开怀大笑，她前后摇晃着，用力鼓掌。

“好极了，姑娘们！好极了！”

艾莎一如既往地端庄自持，迅速压住因表扬而绽放的笑容，换上一副学者般的冷静表情，行了个屈膝礼。安娜上蹿下跳，一边拍手一边为满地雪花尖叫，然后她注意到身边的艾莎在行礼，也想模仿艾莎的动作，结果匆忙中脸朝下摔在地上。艾莎惊得往后绊了一下，赶紧上前照看妹妹。

“简直太棒了，姑娘们！”米娅赞美道，“你们表演给爸妈看过没？”

“还没有，”艾莎扶着妹妹站起来，“我们想确定它够好再表演。莉雅夫人说爸爸和妈妈很忙，所以我们应该少打扰他们。”

“所以艾莎和偶在排练啊！”安娜朗声说，开心得顾不上脸颊上融化的雪花，“要确定它够好嘛！”

“是‘艾莎和 _我_ ’。”艾莎宠溺地捏捏安娜的鼻子，纠正道，“要做公主，就要好好说话。”

“我能好好说话，”安娜撅着嘴说，“我数学没你好又不代表我语文也差！我知道怎么拼字！”

“真的？”艾莎逗她，“那Q后面是什么？”

“嗯……”安娜咬着嘴唇想，“嗯，Q是女王，然后是……P！P是公主！”

“错了~”艾莎拉长了调子，戳了戳安娜的肚皮，“P在Q _前面_ ！”

“这根本没道理！”安娜抱怨着，拿出一个四岁孩子能表现的最大倔强拨开艾莎的手，“那为什么女王比公主厉害呢！”

“在字母表里位置靠前，并不代表就比较厉害哦，安娜。”米娅看着安娜气鼓鼓的小脸，笑容温婉。

“明明就是！”安娜大声反驳，“A就比B好！A是安娜！”

身高一米的红发幼童两腿叉立，张开双手，神气十足。突然，她灵光一闪，兴奋地转向艾莎，后者正面带微笑地看着妹妹的滑稽表现。

“艾莎，艾莎，艾莎！我有主意了！”

“好吧，是什么主意，安娜？”

安娜咧嘴笑着。

“等你当上女王，你应该规定把字——纸——子母表改一改，P要放到Q后面！噢，还有A和E要放在一起！”

“这是为什么呢，公主？”米娅包容地笑着问，心里很清楚答案会是什么。

“A是安娜，E是艾莎！”公主热切地宣布，“如果我们要永远在一起，那我们的字母也应该永远在一起！”

艾莎听得咯咯直笑。

“好吧，安娜，就这样。等我当上女王，就派你周游列国，告诉他们字母表改了，他们得重新学习。”

“我肯定会去的！”安娜开心地说，她一想到未来没有讨厌的B、C、D碍事，就满脸放光。

“我想这不会给您未来的王子留下好印象的，安娜公主。”米娅吃吃笑着，又拿起了毛衣针。

这话让四岁的女孩不解地蹙起了眉头。

“你这是什么意思，嬷嬷？”

“我是说，我不觉得王子们会想重新学习字母表。”米娅继续织起了毛衣。

“如果我把A和E放在一起，王子们会不喜欢我？”安娜困惑不解。

“别担心，安娜，”艾莎说，“王子只不过是另一种男孩子罢了。他们是笨蛋，不喜欢读书学习，才会不喜欢A和E在一起。”

“艾莎公主！”米娅霍地从针线活上抬起头，严厉地盯着艾莎，“我真心希望您这话不是当真的。”

艾莎咬咬嘴唇，显然很是紧张。

“不，当然不是，嬷嬷。对不起，我只是……有点忘乎所以了。”

“请确保类似情况不再发生，”米娅厉声道，“我不想让您父王觉得我向他女儿灌输了如此失礼的想法。”

“如果王子们因为自己不想学习拼写就不想娶我，”安娜突然插嘴，她把艾莎和米娅的对话当成“大人的事”抛到耳后，直接得出了自己的结论，“那我不想嫁给他们了。我才不要某个笨蛋男孩呢。我要一个聪明人，就像艾莎这样的。”安娜想到这里，两眼闪闪发亮，“我知道了！我要嫁给艾莎！这样一切就完美了！”

艾莎听得笑出声来，米娅也忍不住为安娜天真无邪的热忱笑了起来。安娜看着她们俩，一脸茫然。

“怎么了？这样很完美呀！艾莎棒极了！她比某个蠢王子好多了！艾莎又漂亮又好玩又聪明又有趣，还有超能力！而且她会成为 _女王_ ！谁还要什么王子啊？他又不会成为女王！而且就像艾莎说的，他还可能是个笨蛋！”

米娅看了艾莎一眼，那眼神就像在说：“ _看看您都干了什么_ _。_ ”

“安娜公主，”米娅说，“您 _不能_ 到处说王子是笨蛋。这太失礼了。您也不能嫁给艾莎公主。”

安娜闻言睁大了眼睛。

“为什么不能？艾莎那么好！她是最好最好的姐姐！为什么我不能嫁给她？”

“安娜公主，”米娅叹了口气，公主那副快哭出来的模样让她有些不忍点破，但她明白公主总有一天得知道真相，“您不能嫁给艾莎公主，因为——”

“可我 _想_ 嫁给她！”安娜抽泣着，泪水夺眶而出，连嗓音都哽咽起来。

“安娜公主，请别哭。可这不是商量就能解决的问题。您不能嫁给——”

“别说了！”安娜大喊，她用胖乎乎的小手捂住耳朵，闭紧眼睛，睫毛上挂满泪珠，“为什么你就是不让我和艾莎在一起？”

“我不是要拦着你们做姐妹，可您得面对现实，您总有一天要嫁人然后离开艾莎公主——”

嗞 _！_

突然，米娅发现自己被冻住了，冰把她的屁股粘在了椅垫上。米娅目瞪口呆地看着艾莎，那金发姑娘的手指还往前伸着，一脸震惊，像是不敢相信自己做了什么。听见魔法发动的熟悉声音，安娜也不哭了。于是米娅盯着艾莎，艾莎也盯着米娅，而安娜来回盯着她们俩，看看这个又看看那个，屋里顿时一片沉默。

沉默持续了两三秒，米娅涨红了脸，吸气挺胸好放开嗓门。

“ _艾莎公主！_ ”米娅怒斥道，“ _快点放开我！_ ”

艾莎下唇颤抖着定在原地，手仍指着米娅的椅子。安娜疑惑地看着艾莎，眼框里仍盈满泪水，脸上却全是惊叹。面对保姆的怒火，艾莎缩了缩身子，眼里露出愧疚，抬手开始给冰解冻。艾莎犹豫不决地扫视着房间，躲着不去看那个愤怒的女人。她的目光落在了安娜身上，看见妹妹仰慕的表情，她脸上的惶恐一扫而空。

艾莎不再哆嗦，颤抖的手也稳定下来，停止了化冰的动作。那张七岁的小脸因决心而变得坚毅。米娅怀疑地看着她，不敢相信艾莎竟会反抗权威和理性。

“艾莎公主——”米娅说。

“快跑！”艾莎大喊着打断了保姆。她握住安娜的手，拉起红发女孩朝门口冲去。“对不起，嬷嬷！”

面对两位公主的全然失礼之举，米娅满腔怒火。

“你们两个有大麻烦了！”米娅边吼边使劲摇晃，试图挣脱椅子，“等我把这事告诉你们父王，你们都得受罚！一个月没有餐后甜点，打屁股五十下！两个都是！艾莎公主！安娜公主！这样太 _不_ 体面了！听到了吗？ _给我回来！_ ”

两个女孩紧紧牵着手，头也不回地跑出了房间，只留米娅愤慨地发着牢骚，努力把扶手椅拖到窗边，希望正午的阳光能融化冰雪。


	6. 嬷嬷（II）

秋天

城堡大门关闭后，那些获准驻留的人被禁止谈论此事。没人知道到底发生了什么，就算有人知道，他们也聪明地选择了缄口不语。不过，当烛光熄灭，王室成员和高级顾问们都沉沉睡去后，余下的男女侍从、厨子、洗衣妇和马夫聚在厨房里喝茶或麦酒，这时候没有高层职员在场，他们就会窃窃私语，或焦虑，或好奇，或忧心。

“会是出了什么事呢？”他们压低嗓门相互问着，桌子中央唯一的提灯在他们脸上投下半明半暗的影子。“什么事会让国王决定关闭城堡大门？打从恶棍杰弗里之后，这可是破天荒头一回。”

“肯定是那该死的秃鹫，厄恩大人。”膀大腰圆的波登嘟囔着，飞快地四下扫视一圈，确定没人偷听，“俗话说得好：秃鹫一啼叫，国王就发抖。”

“我们的国王肯定不会吧？尼古拉斯国王不会吧？”菲约罗骇然道，侍女一脸苦闷地看着其他人，“他一直是我们这些平头百姓能期待的最好的国王。他怎么会突然向秃鹫让步呢？”

“他不会的。”德琳怒道。这个火爆性子的女仆一直相信就算女孩也可以成为令人胆寒的骑士，她把酒杯重重顿在桌上，抹掉唇角的酒沫。“贤王尼古才不会。我们都知道，自从雅伦三世女王处决了她的秃鹫并捣毁其巢穴，秃鹫们已经没有任何实权。的确，曾有两三任秃鹫 _企图_ 重现旧日荣光，但秃鹫终归是讨人厌的丑东西，哪有什么荣光可言呢？”

“安静点，小女仆。”霍坎劝道。老教头在王庭的时间比桌旁任何人都长，虽然他从不大声说话，甚至可以说很少吭声，但每次他一开口，其他人都会乖乖听着。“你还太年轻，听的都是巧嘴歌手唱的歌谣。你没有亲眼见识过这里的变化。秃鹫已经卷土重来了。没错，厄恩大人是个十足的蠢货，但他的前辈不是，我们至今都不知道那人的真名实姓，这一点就足以说明问题。别对爸妈说的故事照单全收，小姑娘，他们未必比你更了解真相。”

“那你怎么想，霍坎？”信差奥尔森打断德琳愤怒的反驳，问道，“你觉得秃鹫是这片混乱的由头吗吗？”

霍坎若有所思地盯着自己的酒杯，良久才开口。

“我也不知道，小子。我也不太确定，不过我觉得厄恩大人不是导致这一切的根源。众所周知，历代秃鹫都会使用替身，在成百上千的小羽毛里挑一个当挡箭牌，所以厄恩大人甚至未必是真正的秃鹫，但无论如何，他都没理由这么做。不，我想不管是什么导致贤王尼古关闭大门，都和政治无关。非要说有什么，就是关闭大门这件事向所有和阿伦戴尔有关的人传递了一个糟糕的信号。国王陛下愿意冒险承受这样的反弹，只会是一个原因——这件事和政治无关，但依然非常重要，重要到值得冒如此风险。”

人群顿时陷入沉默，一些人思索着可能的原因，而另一些人（教育程度较低的那些人）还在努力弄清霍坎话里的意思。

“你们说这会不会和公主们有关？”多纳尔突然说。身披金袍子的王室禁卫很少会参加这种聚会，多纳尔是个异数，他一度不太受欢迎，常遭到怀疑和抵触。不过几个月下来，他已经赢得了他们的信任，哪怕是那些仍不喜欢他的人，也因为他带来的新鲜八卦默认了他的存在。见其他人都投来怀疑的目光，多纳尔清了清嗓子。“我是说，有天晚上我在站岗，就是他们关门前几天。我的岗哨在城堡外面，所以听不到也看不到里面的情况，不过那天深夜，月亮还高挂空中的时候，我受命为国王和王后整鞍备马。他们没有接受我随行护卫的提议，反而命令我留在城堡。但他们抱着两位公主，安娜公主好像生病了，病得厉害。黎明时分，就在我快交班的时候，他们回来了。他们看上去…… _不太一样_ 了，不像离开时那么匆忙，却仍旧 _恐惧_ 而忧虑。也就是在那一天，艾莎公主有了自己的房间。”

众人考虑着其中的可能性，嘈嘈低语。国王一家匆忙外出，而且是骑马出去的。安娜公主看似病重。他们回来之后，艾莎公主有了自己的房间。

“你们说……”奥尔森顿了一下，不安地环顾众人，才小心翼翼地继续说下去，“你们说会不会是安娜公主有什么问——”

“不是。”

所有人都转头望向长桌尽头那个胖女人，只见她正用杯底在桌面上画着圈，神色阴郁。米娅从粗糙的桌面上抬起头，目光严厉地瞪着人群。

“我从那两个女孩出生就开始照顾她们，我可以明确告诉你她们 _没问题_ 。她们很可爱，也很健康，她们有一天会成为阿伦戴尔的出色统治者。”

“算了吧，米娅，我知道你爱那两个女孩，可你就不能停下来好好想想，也许有什么问题——”

“不。”米娅坚定地打断波登，“我现在告诉你们，不管国王是为什么关上大门，都和公主们无关。”

其他人交头接耳，但米娅只注视着霍坎，这个聚会中最年长也最受尊敬的人。发色灰白的老人壮硕得像只棕熊，老兵的伤痛却令他周身透出股深深的疲惫感。他望向米娅，暗绿色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着她的脸。

“你确定，米娅？”他嗓音低哑却又轻柔，带着难以觉察的温和。

米娅想起昨天夜里房中的访客，想起早晨醒来时在床边发现的东西：字条，黑色羽毛……还有小刀。

“是的，”她一字一句地说，“非常确定。公主们没什么不对劲。这事和她们无关。”

*

如果说安娜公主降生后的头几年是城堡中最欢乐的时光，那么米娅确信接下来的十三年一定是最悲伤、最揪心的，甚至更甚于“残忍的”欧妮卡女王执政时期。因为，欧妮卡女王的统治虽然恐怖骇人，却从未带来如此彻底的心碎，几乎撕裂米娅的灵魂。她眼睁睁看着她珍爱的女孩们被拆散，两人间的羁绊被生生阻隔，取而代之的是一扇有着精美雕花彩绘的坚实木门。

起初的日子里，情况还不算太糟。那时候，安娜公主还只有五岁，年幼天真，容易受人影响。那时候，米娅还以为这只不过是一次必要的分离，是帮助艾莎恢复对魔力控制的临时措施。

“艾莎在哪儿？”每天早晨，米娅为安娜梳理一头红发时，女孩都会这么问她的保姆。

“在她自己屋里，亲爱的。”

“她什么时候才会回我们房间呢，嬷嬷？”

“我不知道，亲爱的。”

“她都不来这里了，我好伤心。”

“别伤心，亲爱的。笑总比哭要好。笑一笑吧。”

然后安娜会对米娅露出迷人的微笑，当她望向窗外看见草坪上的新雪时，笑容会变得愈发灿烂。

“你说她想不想堆雪人？”

“我不知道，亲爱的。您为什么不去问她呢？”

于是，等扎好两股麻花辫，套上绿裙子，安娜就会冲出门跑过走廊，急促地拍打那扇木门，拼命恳求姐姐出来玩。不过，每天早晨都是同样的结局。安娜的恳求只是白费力气，艾莎总会满怀痛苦地赶妹妹走，五岁的女孩只好沮丧地回屋去找洋娃娃扮演似乎不想再和她一起玩的姐姐。每天早晨那伤痛都更甚一分，悄然在米娅心上蚀出道道裂隙。几天渐渐变成几星期，几星期又变成几个月，终于有一天，米娅不再期望艾莎还会走出那扇门，面带胜利的微笑展示她的魔力又精进了多少。

但这些还都只是平常日子。更糟的日子里，安娜醒来时小脸上会带着毅然决然的神色，肯定前一天又忙着想新法子劝姐姐走出房间了。这些打破常规的日子，每每都让米娅本已刻满伤痕的心更加支离破碎，让保姆只能慌忙从口袋里找出手帕擦拭眼角。

“艾莎？”一天早晨，安娜如此问道。小小的孩童用胖乎乎的手捏着张纸，纸上写满了各色蜡笔涂改的笨拙字迹。米娅在走廊那头远远望着，不忍心阻止红发女孩为与姐姐重归于好而付出的不懈努力。

安娜的指节落在房门上，信心令她动作坚定，敲门声清晰响亮。

“艾莎，我记得你不喜欢笨蛋男孩。所以我想让你看看，我不是他们那样的笨蛋！我真的有努力学习！我学会写字母了，就像你以前教我的那样。你看！”

安娜说完，把纸从门底下推了进去，那道小小的门缝如今已是她们姐妹间仅存的联系。

“看到了吗？我默写了整张子—— _字母表_ ，就像你教我的那样！还、还有，现在我知道Q后面是 _R_ 了，P在它前面！是在Q前面，不是R前面！还有A和E不是在一起的！看到了吗？”

沉默是安娜得到的唯一回应，而后锁眼里传出一声轻轻的叹息。

“这很好，安娜。”

安娜脸色为之一亮，直起身子，满心希望地盯住门把等着它转动。但正米娅所知，门把仍留在原位。分毫未动。

片刻之后，安娜垂下了肩膀，她的兴奋期待突然变成了紧张困惑。

“你、你不出来吗？”

一个轻柔的声音透过硬木门传出来，听着有些发闷。

“不、不，安娜。我现在很忙。”

听到拒绝，女孩脸上露出孤注一掷的表情。

“真、真的？可、可我学会字母表了！我学会了所有字母，该怎么写我全学会了！你看！都在纸上呢！”一个念头倏忽闪现，绝望轧过女孩的心，她眼里盈满泪水，“你、你不会觉得我在骗人吧？是不是因为这样你才不想和我一起玩了？你是不是觉得我在骗人？我、我 _保证_ 这都是我自己写的！我没找嬷嬷帮忙，也没找莉雅夫人！我甚至都没照书抄！我真的学会了！你听！A，B，C，D，E，F，H，不，我是说G， _G_ ！”

“拜托，走开吧，安娜。”门后歉然道。

“不， _不_ _，_ 我 ** _真的_** 学会了，艾莎！求你了，你 _一定_ 要相信我！”安娜扑上前，以五岁孩童的小手能使出的最大力气拼命拧着门把，“听、听我背，好吗？A，B，C，D——”

“安娜！”门后的声音像鞭子一样尖锐急促，却带着一抹几乎难以掩饰的颤音，“走开！”

这不留余地的拒绝让安娜停下了动作，僵在原地。小小的女孩像被烫了一下似的，松开门把倒退了两步。柔嫩小脸上满溢的失落令人心碎。泪水在眼角摇摇欲坠，小女孩抽抽鼻子，努力忍耐着。

“为、 _为什么_ 你不出来，艾莎？为什么你不想和我一起玩了？是、是不是因、因、因为我还是太笨？我、我保、保、 _保证_ 我学会了！我 _发誓_ 我知道字母怎么写了！我可以证明的！再给、给我一次机会！”

“安娜，我不会再说第二遍。请你， ** _走开_** ** _！_** ”

听到这话，安娜终于失声痛哭。她转身以她的小短腿允许的最快速度落荒而逃，只留下一路泪水。撕心裂肺的哭声渐渐远去，米娅听见门后隐隐的抽泣声。

米娅迟疑一下，沿着安娜的小黑鞋每天早晨印下的足迹走上前去。她犹豫着，敲了敲门。

“艾莎公主？您还好吗？”

抽泣声继续着，随后是一声清晰的吸气声，显然金发姑娘正竭力止住泪水。不过当她开口时，话里仍带着浓重的鼻音。

“我、我没事，嬷嬷。别担心我。”

“您确定吗？如果您需要什么——”

“拜托了，我没事，嬷嬷。请让我自己静一静。别现在进来。这里面有点冷。”

“如果您坚持的话，艾莎公主。”

米娅难过地转身离去，不明白当年那个小女孩身上到底发生了什么。

当年，被噩梦惊醒的艾莎曾那样小心地推开保姆卧室的门，双唇颤抖、满脸泪痕，一手抓着玩具小熊，一手紧握妹妹的小手，而安娜站在姐姐身旁，一边睡意蒙眬地打着哈欠，一边揉着眼睛。哪怕是在她仅有五岁的时候，哪怕是为了摆脱噩梦去向她所知最温暖的慈母形象寻求安慰的时候，艾莎也不愿与安娜有片刻分离。

*

许多年过去。艾莎和安娜依旧彼此分离。米娅看着两人年岁渐长，越来越聪明……也越来越悲伤。

安娜公主是米娅看着长大的。她四肢伸展，个头见高，脸上渐渐褪去了婴儿肥，却始终存在于米娅的生活中。哪怕曾经的日常习惯渐渐消失（安娜不再要人在早晨帮她更衣，不再要求在睡前听费林·雷德或者阿拉丁的传奇故事，不再兴奋地追问传说中能控制风暴的琥珀金或者坚不可摧的秘银是否真实存在），但米娅很高兴能看着安娜在眼前如花朵般绽放，从蹒跚学步的幼童长成豆蔻年华的少女。对米娅而言，安娜的形象是完整的，她见证了女孩成长的每一步。

相较之下，艾莎公主的形象只是些零星碎片，只是一个孩子成长过程中的浮光掠影。自从国王下令由格尔达亲自照顾艾莎日常所需后，米娅就越来越少看见阿伦戴尔的王储。靠着那日益稀少的偶遇，保姆拼凑出另一个她同样深爱却离别多年的女孩形象，这一形象在“艾莎公主”的称呼变为“殿下”的那一天得到了印证。艾莎出落得亭亭玉立，一天比一天更像她的母亲；甚至她那双眼睛，都饱含悲伤、恐惧和担忧，跟王后惊人相似——这一点是米娅不愿意看到的，没有哪个孩子该有这样郁郁寡欢的眼睛。

然而，这些碎片，这些有关艾莎的浮光掠影……依然多过安娜所拥有的。虽然安娜坚决不肯放弃与姐姐重归于好的努力，但米娅仍能看出时光渐渐刻下的伤痕。曾经每天一次的探访变成了每周一次。曾经的“你为什么不出来玩”变成了“你为什么不开门”。曾经连续几个小时向门后女孩发出的恳求，变成了对着门诉说的三十分钟。

再后来，第二次变故发生了。

那是在安娜公主十二岁生日后不久。庆生会很热闹，米娅却为没有安娜的同龄孩子出席深感不安。如今王室职员人数已被削减到必要的最低水平，在城堡里找工作变得越来越难，甚至那些曾世代效忠王室的人也开始把孩子送走。不再有小马倌，不再有仆童，不再有信差，不再有女仆缚紧盔甲并捶打喧哗的扈从。安娜公主能接触的只有那些仍获许留在城堡里的老职员，他们都待她很好，却无法真正填补同龄玩伴的缺失。那些礼物就足以说明问题。胸针，手套，手镯，乃至哈尔登队长送的漂亮裙子（他是少数送得起这样贵重礼物的人）……它们都出自真心诚意，也都很漂亮，却是送给女人，而不是送给少女的礼物。把他们的礼物跟艾莎公主的一比，这一点就更加明显。王储虽然没有出席宴会，却还是确保了自己的礼物送到妹妹手中。

安娜一见那辆自行车被推下楼，就忍不住欢呼雀跃。其他人只是耸耸肩，相互议论着她这么开心或许是因为艾莎公主只会以这种方式表现对红发女孩的关心（虽然一想到安娜骑上新自行车后无可避免的种种破坏，大家都在心里暗暗叫苦），米娅却不禁觉得，安娜如此喜爱这件礼物，恐怕不仅是因为这表示艾莎还想着她，更是因为这表示艾莎知道她喜欢什么、想要什么。

接下来的几周时间里，安娜骑着自行车在走廊里横冲直撞，把车扛上楼又冲下来。职员们叫苦不迭，国王和王后笑着直摇头，而米娅一边给公主擦拭伤口，一边埋怨她带雀斑的皮肤上又添了新的瘀伤。但安娜公主生性好动。没人对此有过多联想，也没人怀疑公主的过分活跃和她一次次从自行车上摔下来的爱好。那时候他们已经习惯于她的调皮捣蛋，没想过这些动作背后也许另有深意。

而事实就是，她确实另有深意。而这直接导致了第二次变故的发生。

那时米娅正收拾安娜公主早晨在花园滚了一身泥的裙子，接着就听见浴室里传来红发姑娘的尖叫声。保姆吓了一跳，赶紧冲过去撞开门，正要开口……就看见安娜坐在浴缸里，大腿和手指上血迹斑驳，脸上却挂着无比快乐的表情。

“安娜公主……您还好吗？”米娅目瞪口呆地看着眼前这荒诞的一幕，半天才挤出一句话来。

红发女孩抬头看着她，眼里闪着快活的光芒。

“哦，嬷嬷！它终于来了！”

米娅极力想表现出欣慰，脸上却不免露出困惑之情，安娜又好气又好笑地叫了一声。

“嬷嬷，是我的月事！它终于来了！我终于成为一个女人了！”

米娅终于反应过来，有那么一瞬她不太确定为什么她对安娜开始长大成人竟有些懊恼。她是不是太把公主视如己出，以至于一想到公主渐渐到了能出嫁的年龄，就怎么也高兴不起来？米娅用力摇摇头。她不能被这样的念头分心。她必须表现出专业素养，哪怕她无论如何也想象不出安娜怎么会觉得下身流血是件好事。

“啊，那真是太好了，安娜公主！您已经，嗯，期待这件事很久了吗？”

“那当然！不然你以为我为什么一直那么拼命骑自行车，还老从车上摔下来？厨房的洗衣妇们告诉我，这会让月事早点来！”

米娅暗自记下要让格尔达好好教训厨房那些愚蠢的洗衣妇，同时强忍着没批评安娜，说她一直都在从各种东西上摔下来。

“哦，知道您已经长大成人真是太好了。您现在真正脱离孩童时期了。您感觉如——”

“我感觉如何？感觉 _棒极了_ ！”

米娅不太确定该对此作何反应。

“您确定没有任何懊悔或者遗憾的感觉？或者对于告别童年有那么一点不舍……”

“没有！这很 _完美_ ！”

“虽然我也很希望能回到过去，安娜公主，但我已经不再年轻了，所以我得承认我现在彻底糊涂了。”

“哦，嬷嬷！”安娜兴奋地朝米娅伸出双手，舒心得像要在整座城堡里翩翩起舞。米娅赶紧退了一步，躲开她沾着血的指尖。“这意味着我是一个 _女人_ 了！也就是说我可以结婚生子，还有可能生下王位的继承人！也就是说我现在已经长大了！我不再是多余的了！”

安娜的声明是如此荒诞，如此出人意料，如此不合常理；米娅一时听得发懵，像对女儿一样直白地做出了反应。

“等等，您说什么？”

安娜脸色泛红，意识到她可能应该说得更详细一点。

“我是说，艾莎一直都是王位继承人，所以她一出生就是重要人物，而我一直都只是…… _可有可无_ 的，我想你知道我的意思。”

“哦公主，”米娅轻叹一声，拉开她捂着脸的手，“到底是谁跟您这么说的？”

“没人这么说过。他们只是……算了，没什么要紧的。”

“安娜公主，告诉我是谁跟您说了这样的话。”

“我真的不该说。”

“安娜公主——”

“嬷嬷，作为公主，我 _命令_ 你别再问了。”

“想法不错，”米娅承认，“不过没用。国王本人命令我保护您的安全，而我认为这类言论对您构成了伤害。快点告诉我，他们都是谁？他们到底说了什么？”

“啊，我真不喜欢你搬出这个理由。”安娜呻吟着往后一靠，头撞在了浴缸上。她做了个鬼脸，正想伸手去揉肿块时，看见了自己手指上的血迹。

“哎呀。”想到差点把头发弄得都是血，安娜打了个哆嗦，“好吧，好吧。我们做个交易吧。嬷嬷，我告诉你他们是谁，他们都说了什么；而你要答应我，不管我提什么要求都会帮忙。”看见米娅脸上的表情，安娜飞快地补了一句，“帮我一个忙就好！不是很难办的事！也不是什么尴尬的事！我只是要你帮忙做一件你平常不会同意的小事。”

米娅心存怀疑，却还是好好考虑了一番。一方面，这是个相当危险的条件。米娅还记得她上一次同意类似提议后，为满足公主的要求（给她带一整块巧克力蛋糕）所付出的代价——安娜糖分摄入过量，兴奋得上窜下跳，把盔甲都拉到楼梯口摆成一排，踩着从厨房偷来的盘子滑下楼梯和它们一一对决，最后米娅只好满大厅地捡盔甲收拾残局。另一方面，米娅 _不愿_ 让任何人用这样的风言风语伤害安娜的自尊。他们竟敢说她 _多余_ ？！

米娅下定了决心，轻叹一声。

“好吧，安娜公主。我同意您的提议。”

安娜咧嘴一笑。

“好极了！通常我会说让我们握手成交，不过……”

“那完全没有必要，”米娅飞快地说，“我答应您了。这样应该就够了。”

“那好吧。”安娜咬着下唇，这是她和艾莎一起长大时从姐姐那里学来的习惯，这个动作说明她正酝酿着一些不太好出口的话。

“嬷嬷，你知道那两个新来的禁卫，对吧？”

米娅摇头。

“我不见得认识在城堡里工作的每一个人，安娜公主。”

“我也不知道他们叫什么名字。不过他们几星期前在马厩那边站岗。一个有点高，留着鬓角，脖子后面有可怕的疹子。另一个很矮，嘴唇和下巴上都是大胡子。”

“我记住了。”米娅一边在心里盘算着过后要找哈尔登队长好好打听这两个家伙，一边目不转睛地盯着安娜，“他们说了什么？”

安娜被米娅盯得不太自在，侧过脸避开了她的视线。

“他们没 _当着我的面_ 说，我只是碰巧听见他们聊天——”

“安娜公主， _他们说了什么_ _？_ ”

安娜沮丧地垂着脑袋。

“他们说……他们说我只是王位的多余替补，说完好一阵大笑。他们说他们前几天看见艾莎了，当时爸爸妈妈正带她会见法国来的政要。他们说阿伦戴尔真是走运，将成为女王的是聪明漂亮的艾莎，而不是……”

安娜的声音渐渐低了下去，看到安娜耷拉着肩膀的模样，米娅几乎克制不住心中怒火。等哈尔登队长找出这两个禁卫，她一定要亲自确保他们被扔进兵营刷三年夜壶，这是最起码的。

“不是什么？”米娅咬牙切齿地追问。

“他们说阿伦戴尔真是走运，还好王储不是那一团糟，”安娜小声嘟囔，“那一团糟什么事都做不好，只能等着有一天嫁人，而且她没准连这事都做不好呢。他们说，”安娜抬眼对上米娅的视线，看见公主眼中的悲伤，保姆又一次感觉到了心碎，“他们说难怪艾莎不想和我扯上任何关系。‘谁想让人知道那个城堡里公认的傻瓜真是公主的妹妹啊？’他们这么说。”

米娅闭上眼睛努力平复呼吸，压下心头的义愤。不行，现在还不行。现在她必须安慰安娜，好好照顾她，弥补那些话对她自尊造成的伤害。晚点……哦，晚点她一定会让他们付出代价。

“但现在没关系了！”看见嬷嬷红得可怕的脸色，安娜飞快地说，“现在好了，因为我的月事已经来了！也就是说我不再是阿伦戴尔的负担了！也就是说现在我是个女人了，就像艾莎一样！嬷嬷，现在我和艾莎一样了！她不会再把我关在门外了！现在我不再只是个讨人厌的小妹妹了！”

米娅在短短几分钟里不知第几次发现自己听不懂安娜说的话。

“您在说什么啊，公主？”

安娜站起身，尽可能摆出一副郑重其事的模样。

“嬷嬷，现在我们该谈谈履行交易的事了。你保证不管我提什么要求都会帮忙，记得吗？你答应过我的。”

米娅顿时有种不祥的预感。

“嗯，是的，可——”

“嬷嬷，我命令你帮我进入艾莎的房间，让我能和她面对面地说话。现在我们俩都是女人了，没必要像孩子一样在门后躲着对方。现在我们可以像成年人那样好好讨论事情了，但前提是她得打开那扇门。而这正需要 _你_ 的帮助！”

 _“_ _哦不，_ _”_ 米娅心想， _“_ _哦不，不，不不不不——_ _”_

“我希望你假装去收拾艾莎的换洗衣物，”安娜没注意到米娅内心的恐慌，继续说着，“然后，等艾莎开门让你进去的时候，你要用脚顶住门别让它关上。然后，我就从你身后跳出来冲进去！一定会很完美的！就像那些老故事里一样！”

“安娜公主，我想这不行——”

“嬷嬷，”安娜打断她，“求你了。你答应过我，你说你会帮忙的。”

“我知道我答应过您，公主，可这件事——”

“嬷嬷，求你了。”安娜望向米娅，直视着她的眼睛，米娅一下被女孩眼中的真情击倒了。在安娜向世人展现的喜悦和快乐之下，藏着一个孤独、恐惧、悲伤的女孩，一个为了和姐姐重逢不惜一切的女孩。“七年来，我都在触碰不到艾莎的门这边长大。我姐姐这么讨厌我，我却连这是为什么都不知道。我们儿时曾是最好的朋友，我必须弄清楚我到底做了什么，才让她如此疏远我。我 _必须_ 弄清楚，嬷嬷。现在我请求你的帮助。是 _请求_ ，不是命令。因为我信任你，我知道你会做出你认为最好的选择。”

米娅心中惊讶不已。 _“_ _安娜公主什么时候学会如何抓住别人的内疚心理了？_ _”_

显然，她知道什么才是正确的答案，什么才是她本该做出的回答。 _“对不起，安娜公主，可我帮不了您。您父亲和姐姐选择让你们分开是有原因的。不，我不能告诉您是什么原因，可您一定要相信我，那原因非常合理。_ _”_

但说实话，这个正确答案让米娅恶心。她厌烦了继续这样的强制隔离和情感折磨。太久了，她袖手旁观她深爱的女孩们被无力抗拒的外力分开太久了。米娅回想起十二年前的那一天，她进屋看见艾莎用魔法逗乐了她的小妹妹。确实，如果艾莎三岁时就能做到，那在她十五岁的今天当然也可以。也许那魔力越来越糟并非因为艾莎失去了控制，而是因为她与妹妹的分离。米娅记起那些她儿时听过、如今又以成人身份向其他孩子讲述的故事，记起那些手足至亲的羁绊创造奇迹的传说。她记起故事里的男子如何独力抬起整辆马车拯救兄弟的性命。谁能说艾莎的魔力，她的 _法术_ ，不是这样的？

米娅和安娜四目相对，惊讶地感觉到一阵欣慰。欣慰于这两个好姑娘终于能够重聚，欣慰于这段艰难岁月终于到了结束的时候。

“好吧，安娜公主。我会帮忙的。”

安娜惊得合不拢嘴。

“真的，嬷嬷？你真的会帮我？”

米娅点点头。

安娜发出一声开心的尖叫。

“谢谢，谢谢， _太谢谢你了_ ，嬷嬷！哦，我 _就知道_ 我可以依靠你！”安娜跳出浴缸，想到多年来第一次与姐姐相见就雀跃不已，“我们行动吧！”

“唔，公主……”

“怎么了？”

米娅意味深长地看了看安娜血迹斑驳的大腿和手指。安娜低头一看，顿时涨红了脸。

“您可能要先洗个澡换身衣服，公主。”

安娜点点头，脸红到了耳朵根，连雀斑都被那抹红盖了过去。

“当、当然。不过 _在那之后_ ，我们会行动的，对吧？”

米娅微微一笑，看着这个可爱的好姑娘，这位她视如己出的公主。

“是的，我们会的，公主。”想到能看见她心爱的姑娘们重逢，想到姐妹间的羁绊终究无人可挡，米娅目光蒙眬如在梦中，“是的，我们会的。”

*

“艾莎公主？”

米娅敲了敲门。她怀抱一个装满换洗衣物的大篮子，借此增加身形的宽度，方便把安娜藏在裙摆后。

“什么事？”

门后传出轻柔的回应，想到她的小姑娘已经变得如此忧郁隐忍，米娅每每都有落泪的冲动。

“我来收集换洗衣物。”

“换洗衣物？”

然后，在米娅的无限欣喜和安娜的悄然雀跃中，门打开了一条缝，露出一张苍白面孔，淡金色的发辫，蓝得惊人的冰色眼眸透过窄窄的门缝向外张望着。

“是的，殿下。今天是洗衣日。”

那双眼睛注视着她，冰蓝瞳孔中的怀疑之色让米娅不禁有些慌乱。

“哦，没错。可是米娅，格尔达说从现在起只由她和我的侍女收拾我的房间。现在安排有变吗？”

“您看，殿下，格尔达说您的侍女今天不太舒服，所以派我来收拾东西，就今天。”

 _“_ _继续说话，继续说话，继续说话。_ _”_ 米娅心想。她等着艾莎把门开得更大点，这样她才能把脚卡进门缝，给安娜足够的空间冲进去。以米娅如今的年龄，不可能动作那么迅速地及时顶住门，除非门缝再大一点……

“哦？她怎么了？”艾莎边问边把门开大了一点。现在米娅能看见她精巧的鼻翼，还有紧绷的红色唇角。

 _“_ _拜托，再打开一点，再一点就行，让安娜能进去——_ _”_

“她得了点流感，殿下。她这些天在冷飕飕的房间里待了很长时间，我想您知道的。”

艾莎闻言缩了缩身子，米娅立刻为自己的话感到后悔。但这是必要的罪恶，为了让女孩们重逢，米娅情愿承受由此而来的痛苦——

“真是不幸，”艾莎说，“确实，我房间里一直都有点冷。”艾莎叹了口气，终于缓缓拉开了门，“很抱歉提这么多问题，米娅，真的。这些年我习惯了把每个人都拒之门外。进来吧，东西都在，就等着收拾了——”

 _“_ _对了，对了， **对了** ！_ _”_ 看着门缝一点点越开越大，米娅心里暗暗叫好。再打开一点，她就有足够的空间把门顶开，帮安娜进去——

“殿下？”

一个冰冷清晰的声音隔空传来。米娅回头望去，而安娜笨拙地扭动身子，努力在躲着艾莎的同时不被这个新来者发现。艾莎蹙起眉头，试图越过米娅看清说话的人。

“这是谁？”

看见那年轻女人一身大扫除打扮、腰间挎着洗衣篮，米娅心底一凉。那女人（艾莎的 _侍女_ ）有二十来岁，浓密的黑发，一张漂亮脸蛋棱角分明。光是看着她就让米娅觉得自己老了，除了……

那双眼睛。那双黑眼睛深邃得仿佛冰冷无人的巷道，又或者能将落入其中的一切吞噬殆尽、连骨头渣子都不吐的无底深渊。

那女人对眼前的景象皱起了眉头。

“殿下，这是怎么回事？”

“ _哦 **见鬼** ！_”米娅听见安娜在她身后低喃。

艾莎试图推开米娅，好看清是谁在跟她说话。

“喀雅？是你吗？”

“殿下，这是谁？”

艾莎疑惑不解的表情瞬间僵硬。

“这是米娅。她说你病了，今天由她来接替你的工作。”

“不，我是问另一个人，藏在米娅小姐裙子后面那个。”

“哦，这肯定是个误会！”米娅极力装出一副轻快口吻，颈后却有一滴冷汗滚落下来——那个目光冰冷的侍女（是叫喀雅吗？）一边紧盯着她，一边探头想看清是谁蜷身藏在保姆的宽大身形后面。“一个令人遗憾的误会，不是什么大问题！非常抱歉，殿下，喀雅小姐——”

“请等一下——”艾莎说。

“那不是——”喀雅眼睛瞪得老大，惊呼一声。

 _“_ _我们该怎么办？！_ _”_ 安娜焦急地低语着，在慌乱中睁大了眼睛。

米娅只觉得时间凝滞。她环顾四周，惊骇于事情竟发展到这种局面。这一边，艾莎正打开门，蹙眉看着米娅。另一边，侍女惊得瞪大了眼睛，张嘴准备高声示警，同时把另一只手探进了洗衣篮里。而在米娅身后，安娜缩在嬷嬷裙摆下，抬头用惊慌恳求的眼神望着保姆。米娅知道，她的下一个动作将决定这个悲伤的故事会如何结束。如果她什么都不做，最多就是和安娜双双被告诫一番以示小惩。如果她坦白交代，肯定会受到训斥，但也不过如此而已。可如果她做出反抗，如果她试图强行打开艾莎的门……那一定会遭致可怕的后果。

米娅又看了安娜一眼，那女孩蜷在她身后，显得如此稚嫩，如此脆弱。

 _“我的女孩们难道不该得到幸福吗_ _？_ _”_ 米娅问自己， _“_ _A_ _和_ _E_ _难道不该在一起吗？_ _”_

……

 _她们应该_ _得到_ _幸福_ _。_

“ **快上！** ”米娅大吼一声，转身攥住艾莎的房门。她在门上奋力推了一把，目瞪口呆的艾莎脚下一绊，向后跌进了冰冷的房间里。安娜抓紧机会，跳起来绕过米娅，朝保姆和门框间那道小小的缝隙冲去，一心想扑到姐姐身旁。米娅听见那个侍女喀雅在她身后叫着艾莎的名字，随后一声尖啸划破空气。她突然感觉颈后像被蜜蜂蛰了一下，接着全身肌肉都没了力气，只觉头痛欲裂。一波波睡意向下拉拽着她的身躯，米娅觉得自己的脚步踉跄起来。

 _“_ _不！_ _”_ 她绝望地想， _“不，结局不该是这样的。_ _A_ _和_ _E_ _，她们必须在一起！_ _”_

绝望给了米娅力量，她重新站稳，努力想把门推开。当她绊倒时，不巧从侧面撞上了安娜，撞得女孩砰的一声顶在门框上。米娅看见艾莎挣扎着爬起来，伸手试图把门关上，将安娜关在门外，继续保持两人间的距离。

米娅用力推了一把，感觉门嘎吱作响地发出抗议，还听见什么东西碎裂的声音。 _“是冰，”_ 她脑中仅存的理智告诉她， _“艾莎肯定用冰冻住了门，让门不会打开太多。_ _”_

米娅努力调动起被麻醉的肌肉，加大了推门的力道。她身旁的安娜揉着疼痛的侧腰，却仍在努力挤进房间，挤进艾莎的房间，去接近她的姐姐，接近艾莎……

米娅脖子上又被蛰了一下，这次蛰的时间更长，也蛰得更深。飞镖上的麻药注入血管，直抵大脑，让她头晕目眩。米娅跌在一旁，视野渐渐暗了下去。

 _“_ _不，_ _”_ 她心想， _“不，不，不。安娜……必须……门……艾莎……女孩们……_ _”_

米娅听见木门轰然闭合，锁咔嗒一响落回原位。她听见一声尖锐的哭喊，混杂着愤怒、挫败和令人心碎的绝望，听见一个女人用走调的声音召唤禁卫，咒骂着某个人的愚蠢……

米娅聚集起最后一点力量，想看看安娜，想透过那道门缝看看两个女孩带着喜悦泪水的重逢……

但她所能看见的只是那扇雕花彩绘的坚实木门，然后睡意袭来，黑暗淹没了她。

*

米娅终于醒来时，发觉自己正躺在床上，头晕眼花，嘴里还残留着胆汁和呕吐物可怕味道。但无论如何，她毕竟还活着。不管那个侍女——那个 _喀雅_ ——用什么袭击了她，都只是让她昏迷而已。没错，是让她重度昏迷，但也只是昏迷而已。

当然，这又引出一个问题：一个侍女带着麻醉飞镖干什么？

这个问题很快被抛到了九霄云外，因为米娅惊骇地意识到都发生了什么。她失败了。更糟的是，她当着一个 _目击证人_ 的面，企图强行闯入艾莎公主的房间，闯入 _王储_ 的房间。

 _“而这又是为了什么呢？”_ 米娅苦涩地想。一切都是徒劳。她记起昏迷前的最后一刻。安娜在哭喊，门砰然闭合，门上精美繁复的雪花像是在嘲笑她的愚蠢，然后她就在麻药作用下陷入了一片黑暗……

 _“_ _A_ _和_ _E_ _永远都不会在一起，_ _”_ 米娅心中哀叹，强压着动作带来的恶心感翻身坐起， _“我心爱的女孩们将被永远分离。_ _”_

想到这里，米娅忍了整整七年的泪水夺眶而出。她呜咽着把脸埋进双掌间，为这全然无望的境况哭得肩膀打颤。她已经竭尽所能，尽管愚蠢的老保姆试图挑战阿伦戴尔国王和王后的权威，但那两位父母似乎下定了决心要让女儿们分开。字条上曾说，这是为了安娜的安全，是为了保护她不受艾莎的魔力伤害，可是当一个人的情感濒于崩溃，当一个人的心和灵魂都被撕成万千碎片再难修复时，身体健康又有什么用？

最终，呜咽声止住了。痛哭一场后，米娅并未感觉好些，反而更加莫名难过。

 _“现在我嘴里都是胆汁、呕吐物 **和** 盐的味道_ _。_ _”_

这个念头是如此不着边际，如此荒诞无稽，米娅想着不由笑出声来。悲伤苦涩的笑声在她小小的房间里回荡着。

看见床头柜上的事物时，癫狂的笑声戛然而止。那事物米娅已经整整七年不曾见过了。她感觉全身冰凉。比她这一生任何时候都更寒冷入骨。

她伸出颤抖的手，从她的围裙和那根可怕的黑羽毛之间抓起那柄安然静置的小刀。这次没有字条了。小刀在晨光中泛着美得瘆人的光泽，有两个字正刻在刀刃之上。

 _“离开。”_ 那柄刀对她宣布道，上面的字闪闪发亮。

手指抖得如此厉害，米娅都担心自己会失手把那该死的东西掉在地上，她翻过刀刃去看那冰冷金属上所刻的剩余字句。

 _“_ _否则——_ _”_

仅此而已。短短四个字。当然，还需要多说什么呢？秃鹫从来不是浪费时间或者口舌的人。如果四个字足以达到效果，就用四个字。不多，也不少。

也仅此而已。短短四个字，就宣布了米娅的命运。厄恩大人在警告她。如果她不在这一天结束前消失，明天早晨自然有人代劳，那时候等待她的就是永远的消失了。

多么残酷而讽刺的命运啊，米娅心想，她竟敢对两位和她毫无血缘关系的公主抱有母爱，这个世界给她的报应就是迫使她永远离开她们，并让她知道她们再也不会有机会弥合裂痕。相反，她们不得不一如既往地生活下去，继续彼此分离，而她们的姐妹羁绊，将随她们愚蠢的老保姆一起被埋葬在过去的记忆中，落满尘埃。

米娅唇间泄出一声嗤笑。她自己都没意识到，就接着笑出了第二声，然后是第三声，第四声。保姆吃吃地笑了起来，笑得一声比一声响亮。就这样，米娅坐在床上狂笑不止，笑这全无公平可言的世界，笑它满怀的恶意，笑它如此热衷的残酷讽刺。

她不能不笑。

毕竟，笑总比哭要好。


	7. 嬷嬷（III）

夏日

它们叫和平百合，是米娅多年流放生涯中唯一不变的伙伴。

花种是一位在商船上当厨子的爱花老伯特地捎回国的。这些来自新大陆的花儿极易栽种，很快就遍布了米娅的花圃。老妇人原本无意对种花的事太上心，但观察过它们几次、有意无意浇了几天水后，米娅发觉自己在这些小嫩芽上倾注的时间越来越多。

如果说流放有什么好处的话，就是现在她有了许多时间。

每天早晨醒来，却意识到她再也不用把睡眼蒙眬的安娜从被窝里拖出来、拽进浴室梳洗，这种感觉很是奇怪。她发现自己不自觉地总想上楼查看公主是否已经去上下午两点的舞蹈课，她还不只一次地推开门想提醒公主洗漱就餐，然后才记起自己面对的是一间空空如也的卧室。

旧习难改，况且米娅十五年来天天照看着两位王室继承人，早已习惯成自然了。

 _“_ _老天爷，都十五年了？_ _”_ 米娅至今想起，仍觉得心中苦涩。她在十又零五年的忠心服务之后，依然被直截了当地解雇，她在工作中付出的所有心血和汗水，都被缩简成一纸文书，一份斩断一切关联的确认，以及一笔还算可观的遣散费。至少，她应该对最后一点心怀感激；她敢肯定，如果事情按秃鹫的方式来处理，她只会因莫须有的罪名流落街头，或者被割断喉咙沉进峡湾。但米娅离开城堡时回头最后看了一眼曾经的家，看见艾莎公主站在窗边，悲伤地俯望着即将离去的前任保姆。那一刻米娅才意识到，她会被流放到偏远却舒适的林间小屋，都是因为艾莎公主的请求。

真高兴知道还有人关心你，记得确保你虚度余生时能住得舒适。

米娅知道这么说听起来有些刻薄，还有些自怨自艾。但正如她刚搬进新家的头几周里发现的那样，当一个满腹牢骚的老太婆，总好过以另一种方式应对命运：躺在床上痛哭流涕直到死于饥饿，或者悲伤痛苦得心力交瘁（话说回来，这根本算不上应对）。

午后，米娅坐在门廊上，如此这般对花儿们说着话，毛衣针啪嗒作响地织着又一件将在衣柜里暂放几天后上集市卖掉的套头衫。因为无事可做，也因为钱包日渐轻薄，米娅每周都要织满满一柜毛衣，她的表亲会在周六过来，把衣物带到附近村子的集市上兜售。虽然德里克曾提议平分收入，但米娅一口拒绝，只要了三成利润。德里克要养活一大家子人，他有老婆和两个女儿，阁楼里还住着老阿姨奥尔嘉。而米娅……她只需要一日三餐，还有种花的肥料和养鸡的饲料。除此之外，米娅的生活里别无它物。她没有丈夫，没有子女，也没有瘫痪在床的亲人。家里人每年只在她生日那天来拜访一次，因为到小屋的路途太漫长，而他们都有自己的工作，有自己的家庭。偶尔，会有一个亲戚或者一位老友突然到访，带来外界的消息，但这种事不常发生。正如秃鹫所计划的那样，小屋的与世隔绝使任何拜访都成了一场艰苦跋涉，几乎没人有时间和财力付诸实践。

于是，米娅独自一人住在她的小屋里，每天织织毛衣，喂喂鸡，再不然就是和花儿们聊天。这是一种寂静却单纯的生活。没什么太过艰苦的工作，甚至可以说没什么事需要她做。她要做的就是安坐原地，谨守城堡中的秘密，直到有一天孤独终老，把她所知的一切都带进坟墓。当贤王尼古和海伦王后葬身大海的消息传来，米娅为他们的逝去悲恸的同时，心底也升起一丝希望——如今艾莎登上王位，她一定会被召回并赦免所有罪过。但时间一周周过去，王室信差始终没有出现，米娅的希望渐渐熄灭，悲恸却与日俱增。当德里克告诉她，御前会议将在艾莎成年之前摄政的时候，米娅没做任何反应，只是小心叠好一件毛衣摞在货堆上，同时默默收起了心中的希望。

在一个阴雨绵绵的下午，米娅向她的花儿们承认自己是个愚蠢的老妇人。她早该知道不能指望艾莎公主——将在三年后登基的阿伦戴尔王位继承人——会浪费时间去思念她愚蠢的老嬷嬷，或者在意到为了带她回来而冒险和秃鹫本人起冲突。作为新任女王，艾莎必须加强同盟者与王座的联系以巩固地位，假如她的第一道命令就是废除先王旨意，显然只会令这一目标更难实现。对米娅而言，最好的做法就是接受被流放的命运，别再抱有任何愚蠢的希望，别再期待还能与她心爱的女孩们重逢。

百合花们没有回答。它们从不回应。即便如此，米娅仍孜孜不倦地对它们说着话，讲述那些古老的传说和过去的遗憾，努力不去听心里那个冰冷的声音，那声音一直在警告她，劝她别再试图用花圃代替两个美丽可爱的女孩。

*

岁月流转。一切如故。米娅养的鸡都死了，一场突如其来的冬日风暴在夜晚吹散了鸡窝，把小鸡们都暴露在刺骨寒风中，她却无心收拾它们冰冷僵硬的尸体。那个冬天，米娅自己病倒了，不得已让德里克的妻子来照顾她。那个安静带笑的女人名叫布伦达，很乐意离开新添的孙儿们几天躲个清静，给表姑子端点热汤喝，或是重新加热她床上的暖水袋。米娅虽然最终康复，却不禁觉得这场流感是岁月不饶人的又一预兆，日渐加剧的骨痛让她这种感觉愈发强烈。

仲夏时节，米娅的感冒卷土重来。当时她从路边小贩手里买了些肉，正走在回家路上，一场暴风雪陡然而至，向老妇人倾下厚达二十吋的雪。她不得不艰难跋涉穿过茫茫雪地回到小屋，后来又在户外顶着严寒花了几个小时确保她的百合花们安然无恙，心里一直想着到底是什么导致了这场仲夏飞雪。她心里的声音喋喋不休地怀疑这是否出自艾莎的手笔，但她早已习惯对它听而不闻。此外，虽说艾莎儿时能用魔法玩些小把戏，虽说她心情特别糟时能让整个卧室结冰，可这么大范围的影响却不是米娅记忆中的女孩能办到的。

这场流感持续了几天时间，直到夏天终于记起现在还是七月中旬，瞬时冰雪消融。卧床不起的米娅早晨醒来，发觉自己在冬季的毛皮衣装里捂得浑身大汗，曾经覆满窗口的冰霜全都神秘消失了。总而言之，要不是德里克那个星期的到访，米娅一定会把这荒诞的经历归结为一次栩栩如生的幻觉。

详细了解阿伦戴尔发生的事件后，米娅第一个念头就是跳上德里克的货车，要他带自己回城堡。第二个念头也是如此。全靠最后一点谨慎（米娅如今称之为“老人家的理智”），她才没有在三思之后依然坚持这个念头。

米娅不知道艾莎是否想见她。她甚至不知道艾莎是否还记得她。况且，米娅不必是天才也能想到，在加冕礼的混乱之后，艾莎需要加倍努力以重获盟友们的信任，其中就包括秃鹫。而秃鹫当年曾放下狠话，只要米娅敢走出小屋一英里半径之外，那天就将是她的死期。

因此，米娅留了下来，假装没听见那个喋喋不休的声音冲她尖叫着，喊出无数她都不记得何时听过的下流话。她强忍所有冲动，咽下所有泪水，克制住所有汹涌的情绪，静静照料着她那些在不期而至的寒冬中枯萎的花儿。

*

米娅从不认为自己是个爱做梦的人。坦白说，她一直坚信自己是个现实主义者，除了和百合花们聊天，她从来不进行那些不切实际的幻想。尽管如此，听见那一声号角，看见那一队身穿王室禁卫队金袍子而非都城守备队深绿衣装的骑兵护送一辆马车出现在通往小屋的土路上时，退隐的老保姆还是告诉自己，她一定是在做梦。

队伍在米娅的小院门外停下，领头的骑手翻身下马，摘下头盔。他彬彬有礼地挺身正立，静候米娅前来迎他入内。哪怕在起居室窗边，米娅也能认出那人是王室禁卫队长。尽管须发皆已灰白，但哈尔登那高大魁梧的身形和职业军人仪态却不会骗人。

“米娅小姐，”那人问道，“您在吗？”

米娅想了想是否该不予理会。她想了想是否该假装不在家，或者干脆要他离开。如果这是秃鹫开的某个残忍玩笑，米娅不想和它扯上任何关系。

但是……但是这也可能并非陷阱，这也可能是真心实意的……就算机会渺茫，可她怎么能错过呢？

“是的，我在。”米娅一边应声，一边推开房门朝大门口走去，“您好，队长。什么风把您吹到这里来了？”

“是王室御旨，小姐。”哈尔登侧身一步，指向马车。

车门霍然打开，一个身穿绿色夏装的红发姑娘手忙脚乱地从御用马车里钻了出来。

“嬷嬷！”

米娅呼吸一滞。她脑海一片空白，全身都僵住了。眼前这个姑娘并非她记忆中的小公主。这姑娘个头太高，长得太美了，有着过去没有的身体曲线，曾经瘦弱的四肢被精干的肌肉充实，腰间剑带上悬着柄带鞘刺剑。

但那副笑容，那双眼眸，那些雀斑，那种雀跃，全都属于安娜。

阿伦戴尔的公主就站在米娅院门另一边，不仅记得米娅是谁，还非常高兴与她的老嬷嬷重逢。

马车的另一扇门打开时，米娅才从公主容光焕发的面容上移开视线。老妇人攥着院门的手收紧了，以为会看到厄恩大人走下车来，一身阴沉的黑衣，油腻腻的头发上戴着他那顶标志性的三角帽。

但走下马车的并非秃鹫。身材姣好的年轻姑娘羞怯地朝院门口走来，一袭简洁的蓝白长裙，露出的苍白肌肤比米娅记忆中任何时候都多。她的妹妹和她曾经的看护者伫立门边，前者兴奋得又蹦又跳，后者则因震撼、惊讶和难以置信僵在了原地。阿伦戴尔的女王用手指紧张地抚弄着肩头扎成发辫的淡金长发（她什么时候会把头发放下来了？），对米娅露出一个拘谨的微笑。

“你好……嬷嬷。”艾莎终于出声唤道，语音里有担忧也有歉疚。

将来回忆这件事时，米娅一定会说她是如何敞开大门，把两个姑娘揽进怀里紧紧搂住，多少年来第一次拥抱着她们。米娅一定会特别提起她是如何责备她们俩做了多久的蠢事，问她们为什么过了这么长时间才想起她们可怜的老嬷嬷，然后这位前任保姆会称赞安娜已经渐渐长成一个健美的姑娘，祝贺艾莎登上王位并恢复对魔力的控制，亲昵地抚摸金发姑娘微笑的脸庞。她一定会为她们父母的不幸致以深切哀悼，邀请两个姑娘和护卫们进屋喝茶。

不过在那一刻，上述一切尚未发生。米娅当时就瘫坐在地喜极而泣，大约二十分钟后才重新站起身来。

*

晚餐时，公主塞着满嘴点心告诉米娅，她和艾莎将在米娅的小屋逗留两周。她们也想多住一段时间，但阿伦戴尔事情实在太多，不允许她们久留。虽然安娜曾建议米娅和她们一起回去，但米娅不得不谢绝了。尽管她心里的声音尖叫着要她接受邀请，不过米娅清楚自己的状况，她得承认她的身体已经被最近这次流感大大削弱，经受不了这样的长途跋涉。艾莎曾提议从驻在附近镇上的随从队伍里拨几名禁卫留下，这样等米娅感觉好点的时候，可以由他们护送米娅回城堡，米娅同样谢绝了。虽然这次拜访显示女王和秃鹫间关系顺当，但米娅不太确定早先的威胁是否依然作数。

后来，安娜在外面欣赏园中花草的时候，米娅和艾莎谈了许多。她们未曾开口就达成了一种默契：安娜除了秃鹫的头衔和职位外对其知之甚少，而她们也不会让她涉入米娅被流放一事的内幕。艾莎本人也没透露多少秃鹫的情况，她只是告诉米娅厄恩大人已经不再掌权，然后说了些和米娅可能回归有关的细节。艾莎坦承，她和新任秃鹫间的关系还有点薄弱，女王多少施加了一些压力，才让秃鹫低头同意这次拜访。艾莎同时平静地承认，虽然当年使米娅被流放的秘密如今已不再是秘密，但秃鹫仍明确表示不应该允许米娅返回城堡，因为事实早已证明她是个潜在的风险因素。尽管艾莎表示不必理会秃鹫的“建议”，米娅还是婉拒了艾莎的邀请。为一个已经不能胜任工作的老妇人而影响艾莎的女王地位可不好。此外，米娅当年看护的孩童们如今已不再年幼，显然不需要她的照顾了。

令米娅惊讶（却不无欣喜）的是，艾莎张开双臂拥抱了她（她完全想不起最后一次看见艾莎和人接触是什么时候了）并悄声告诉老妇人，不管到了多大年纪，艾莎和安娜永远都需要她们的老嬷嬷。

当然，米娅为此又掉了眼泪，反过来把艾莎也惹哭了，听到动静的安娜跑回屋里，不知所措地看着那两个女人泪流满面地紧紧相拥，将十三年的遗憾与分离都化作泪水。在那几分钟里，米娅和艾莎伏在彼此肩头哭泣着，知道一切都已被谅解。

*

以王室职员身份工作时，你要学会察言观色，但更重要的是，你要学会对所见所闻缄口不语。

但米娅已经不再是王室一员，因而也不再需要恪守那些规矩。

过去的几天对老妇人而言，幸福得有如天赐。在那么多年的离别后，这一切仍有些难以置信，她每天早晨醒来，走进厨房就能看见那两个她牵挂多年的姑娘在桌旁安然享用早茶。米娅偶尔还得掐掐胳膊，才能确定这不是另一个残酷的梦，确定她不会突然从床上醒来发现家中如这六年来一般死寂无人。但这不是梦。只要能看到安娜和艾莎在她家中一起吃着早餐，在多年离别后安享彼此的陪伴，胳膊上的疼痛是米娅很乐意付出的一点小小代价。通常，姑娘们不是黏着老妇人嘘寒问暖（她抗议这样的习惯不合王室礼仪，她们却全不当一回事），就是在她院子里相互依偎着观看蚂蚁大军排成一线穿过草地，又或者待在小书房里，艾莎坐在沙发上看书，安娜则把火红的脑袋枕到姐姐膝头，在午后的暑热中打着瞌睡。

而米娅的疑问就在其中。

在多数人眼里，这不过是手足情深的体现，对两个分别如此之久的姐妹来说，再寻常不过。但米娅和多数人不同。安娜和艾莎还在襁褓中吮吸母乳时，她就认识她们了，她曾为两个女孩（尤其是安娜）读了那么多神话传说和睡前故事，不会看不出红发姑娘眼中的沉醉之情。米娅认得那眼神。只有某些特定情况下，安娜眼中才会闪现那样的光芒：当米娅读完一本充满奇幻历险和骑士史诗的小说的时候……还有当安娜注视她姐姐的时候。不过最重要的是，当安娜聊起她那位潜在追求者，某个御用采冰运冰师（尽管米娅满脸狐疑，但这显然是个官方职位）时，眼中却没有这样的神采。

“克里斯托夫 _最棒_ 了，嬷嬷！你会爱他的，我确定！哦，可能不到 _爱_ 的程度吧，因为他身上老是一股驯鹿味，你大概会想把他拖进浴室好好洗一洗，不过我觉得你还是会慢慢喜欢上他的。他表面看有点粗鲁，其实骨子里是个老好人。他只是有待修整，只要给他一点爱，就能焕发出真正的光彩！”

“有待修整？”米娅有点好笑地靠回门廊的舒适座椅里。公主要练习舞蹈，又不愿离开嬷嬷身边，所以她们想了个折中的法子：安娜在花园里练习舞步，米娅则坐在门廊上旁观。至少，原本计划是这样的。结果现在安娜盘腿坐在花园里，一边把玩一片草叶一边跟米娅聊天，完全把剑丢在了一旁。

“你知道，就是有点小毛病，但没什么大问题。就好像一张缺了条腿的椅子，只要稍扶一下就能放稳！”

“不可思议，这比喻居然还挺有道理的。”米娅吃吃笑了。

“我已经习惯向别人解释我到底喜欢克里斯托夫哪点了，”安娜承认，“老有人跟我说他配不上我，说公主不该和平民谈恋爱。但我不在乎他们怎么想；克里斯托夫心地善良，为人正派，作为男友也很贴心。对一个人你还能有什么更多要求吗？”

“您好像很喜欢他，”米娅意味深长地看了安娜一眼，“也许我可以期待几周后收到婚礼请柬？”

哪怕过了这么多年，安娜还是一害臊就从脸红到耳朵根，实在可爱。她的头发多少起了遮掩作用，但米娅只看一眼就心知肚明。

“别傻了，嬷嬷！我才刚认识他几个月，我不能嫁给一个才刚认识的人！”安娜丢下那片已经被撕成碎片的草叶，抓起刺剑。她转身摆出预备姿势，向一个假想敌致意。“再说，”她绕着那个并不存在的敌人小心踱着圈子，继续说道，“我要先得到艾莎的祝福，才能做进一步考虑。”

“哦，那当然。她是您的女王。如果她允许某个‘有待修整’的人带走她妹妹，又怎么算得上合格的监护人呢？”

安娜翻了个白眼，举剑挥了两三下，剑刃在空中划出道道银光。

“嬷嬷， _每个人_ 都会有点待修整的地方。没有人是完美无缺的，每个人都多少需要一点改进。”

“哦？我也需要吗，公主？”

“你最需要了，嬷嬷。”安娜揶揄道（在米娅看来，这是充满自信的惊人表现。她所知的安娜太怕冒犯别人，不敢跟人开一点玩笑）。“我小时候你从来不让我吃够巧克力。我现在会变得这么多话，都是因为童年糖果不足造成的创伤。”

“您和我都知道糖果只会让您话更多，而不是更少，公主。另外，您还得感谢我帮您保持了优雅的身材和健康的牙齿。别不领情，当年我花几个小时逼您乖乖坐下好给您刷牙，可不是为了几年后落埋怨的。”米娅望着安娜，不明白是什么让那个曾经如此渴望爱而不顾一切寻求关注的女孩变得无比自信，“那艾莎呢？”

“嗯？她怎么了？”对一个正把树叶戳对穿的人来说，安娜的语调实在太漫不经心。

“她也有待修整？”

安娜闻言陡然转身，树叶从她剑尖飘落下来。她目瞪口呆地看着米娅。

“当然不！艾莎很完美！她就像是……就像是新雪一样！完美无瑕！不，等等，雪是会融化的。嗯……她就像是冰！晶莹剔透的冰！不，这个不算，冰也会化……钻石！艾莎是一颗钻石！她有许多不同侧面，它们各不相同，但全都非常完美！”

米娅好奇地注视着安娜。公主说得慷慨激昂，她平静中带着揶揄的表情不见了，米娅又看见了记忆中那个亢奋过度、语无伦次的女孩。那份令老妇人惊讶的自信仍在，却为之一变。曾经的轻松不羁突然收紧盘起，仿佛准备出击的毒蛇，安娜新展现的力量里燃着一股米娅许久未见的炽热火焰。那有没有可能是……？

米娅迟疑一下，终于决定说出从悲剧发生那天起困扰了她十四年的疑问。

“公主，我很清楚艾莎是位完美的姑娘。我相信其他人也对此非常清楚。恕我多问，她对追求者物色得怎么样了？”

安娜眨了眨眼。她的步伐上一刻还如此优雅，下一刻却踉跄着失去了平衡，仿佛被这个问题结结实实撞了一下。

“等等，什么？什么追求者？什么物色？”

米娅自我辩护似的抬起双手，安抚突然心神大乱的公主。

“我只是在想，作为女王，肯定会有人向她求婚的。求婚者就算不是国王，至少也是王太子或者大贵族。适龄未婚的女王非常少见，连订婚都不曾有过的就更少了。艾莎是否还未真正接到过求婚？”

“哦，她当然接到过！她和我都接到过！但她向我保证了，她不会不经我同意就把我许配给任何人，只要我还和克里斯托夫在一起，她就不会考虑任何人对我的求婚！”

“我想，这是个可敬的决定，”米娅承认，“可她自己呢？她真的一点都没考虑过结婚的事吗？”

那一瞬，安娜眼中闪过一道难以捉摸的光。

“艾莎不会嫁给一个她不认识的男人。”

“艾莎不会，”米娅承认，“但女王会，只要婚约能带来对阿伦戴尔有利的盟国。诚然，她是女王而不是公主，权势稳固，这样的权力和地位让她可以不理会小贵族乃至王族的追求，可如果求婚的是位国王，是个和她地位等同、甚至可能更强大的人呢？”

安娜脸色一沉，向来开朗的面容变得冷峻起来。

“没有人比艾莎更强大。没有人能战胜她和她的力量。”

“公主，即使没有人能战胜艾莎，他们也能战胜阿伦戴尔。您肯定知道，我们不是军事强国。许多对手只要愿意就能打败我们。如今唯一阻止他们这么做的，只是冰块贸易的存在，还有这样一个事实——从长远来看，阿伦戴尔不值得他们这么大张旗鼓。但是假如他们动手，我们根本没有足够兵力与之对抗。可如果我们的女王能通过结盟，通过联姻保证我们的安全……您确定她不会这么做？哪怕只是考虑一下？”

“你不了解艾莎，嬷嬷，”安娜倔强地说，“她不是只会制造雪花的小姑娘了。她能创造不可思议的奇迹！她能在不知不觉间冻结一切！她甚至不必刻意去想就能保持物体的冰封状态！只要艾莎在世，没人敢轻举妄动。她太强大了。他们要敢对抗她，根本是以卵击石。再说，艾莎也不需要结婚。她 _不需要_ 一个国王。阿伦戴尔有女王就够了。女人治国在历史上也不是第一次了。我们的首位统治者就是女性！雅伦一世女王！我的祖先！”

“公主，她能成为您的祖先，是因为她选择了配偶共度余生。她嫁给了被征服的邻国的王子，生下一个儿子继承王位，也就是安德烈国王。如果艾莎终生未婚，那王室血脉将不得不通过您来传承。可如果您真的打算和克里斯豆腐——”

“他叫克里斯托夫，嬷嬷。”

“那不重要，如果您要嫁给一个没有名门血统的人，那么您的子女永远都会被人看低。除非艾莎有子嗣，否则您的子女将成为阿伦戴尔的国王或者女王，可是有克里斯托夫那样的父亲……全世界的男女老少都不会把阿伦戴尔君主当真，公主。他们会因为血统可疑而被漠视，被嘲笑。您的后人甚至可能被人贬为野种，蒙受又一个残忍谎言的伤害，而原因就是他们的祖先是个采冰人。

“还有您呢，公主？您对您姐姐的情况如此肯定，可您会在婚姻中得到幸福吗？我已经很久没见过您了，既然我们不在一起生活，我也说不好您长成了什么样的人，但我记忆里的安娜最爱挑战权威。她只肯听姐姐和父母的话。您真的会高兴作为妻子和母亲留在家里带孩子吗？”

“不会那么糟糕的，”安娜抗议道，“我有艾莎、克里斯托夫和雪宝。我可以带孩子们在城堡里逛那些我喜欢的地方，比如有个地方藏进去绝对没人能找到你，还有些地方特别适合午后小憩……”

“要是克里斯托夫不想住在城堡里呢？要是他更希望您离开城堡和他一起生活，不管他打算为妻子和孩子把家安在哪里？”

“为、为什么克里斯托夫会不想住在城堡里？”安娜的语调越来越没把握，“城堡多棒啊！地方大，历史悠久，还有人照顾我们——”

“照顾你们的将是那些和他本人一样出身卑微的人。”米娅打断她，“亲爱的，您有没有考虑过，克里斯托夫也许曾想过平民迎娶公主意味着什么？哪怕您本人未曾想过？仅仅一年前，他还是个做冰块生意的小贩，除了身上的衣服和雪橇里的工具外身无余物，甚至连买雪橇的钱都没付清。那时候，成为王室职员对他都是一个遥不可及的梦。而如今，他却发现自己处在这样的境地，他得知仅仅因为您的缘故，他的地位突然比所有这些人都高了。他会感觉很不自在，职员们嫉恨的眼神会让这种不适感越来越强烈。到那时候，他不想待在宫里还是件怪事吗？”

“克里斯托夫不会那样对我的，”安娜说，“他知道我有多爱艾莎。他不会试图让我们再次分离。”

“告诉我，亲爱的，”米娅柔声道，“您真的爱克里斯托夫吗？”

“那当然，”安娜飞快答道，长着雀斑的脸上写满困惑，“为什么要这么问？”

“如果您爱他，”米娅伤感地说着，心底已是一片了然，“那为什么您宁可让他做出牺牲也要选择艾莎？”

“你、你在说什么？”

“公主，请好好想一想，然后诚实地回答我：假如今天是您生命中的最后一天，您会和谁一同度过？是克里斯托夫，还是艾莎？”

安娜怔怔站在米娅跟前。她脑中思绪万千，张了张嘴想回答什么，却还是归于沉默，一个字也没说出口。

“我会让您自己想清楚的。您不必把答案告诉我。只要您能对自己说实话，对我来说就足够了。”米娅站起身，只觉关节嘎吱作响地抗议着，痛得她缩了一下，“我要进去了。这夏天的日头热得有点受不了。想来杯柠檬水吗？”

米娅回头去看安娜，发现她仍定在原地，像条金鱼似的扇翕着嘴唇。她眼睛瞪得老大，内心挣扎着想弄清那股汹涌而来将她淹没的情感激流。

“哦天呐。”米娅安慰般地把安娜搂进怀里，歉然道，“别太烦恼了，亲爱的。为谁心动并非我们所能选择的。”

 _“_ _如果能够选择，_ _”_ 米娅心想， _“我大概会学聪明点，给自己找个丈夫，而不是将毕生奉献给两个美丽、可爱、聪明、高贵，却对心中所爱_ 慒 _然无觉的女孩。_ _”_

*

接下来的几天里，安娜表现得异常拘谨。米娅不太确定这算好事还是坏事。一方面，这姑娘似乎接受了嬷嬷的建议，正反复思量，探寻自己的真心。另一方面，安娜变得日益敏感，在姐姐拨开她发丝时畏缩，在女王靠近拥抱她时后退，回避着艾莎惯常的亲昵动作。虽然米娅能理解安娜的纠结，但她知道艾莎不理解，这种感觉很快得到了证实——一天下午，金发姑娘亲口向米娅道出了她的困惑。

“我不知道她是怎么了。”艾莎边说边把玩着一小团雪。在竭力向所有人（包括她自己）隐藏力量十数年后，女王终于能如此安适于她的天赋，这样的改变是米娅所乐见的。艾莎手指微动，将雪塑成了安娜的缩小版。“她向来精力充沛，感性十足。以往是她总抱怨我跟她不够亲近。是不是我做错了什么？”安娜的雪雕瞬间土崩瓦解，“我一直努力消除我们之间的隔阂，可是……你比任何人都更了解我，嬷嬷。我不擅长和人沟通。我不知道怎么安慰人，也不知道怎么让人舒心。”艾莎叹了口气，把雪往上一抛，雪霰在半空化为一只冰蝶。它扇动翅膀落回艾莎手中，双翼上冰尘纷然飘落，璀璨如银。“我不知道这是怎么了。我们一直处得很好。到底哪里出错了？”

米娅不禁想知道她怎么就落到了如今这个境况。她 _非常_ 清楚安娜心中的烦恼，但这种事决不该由她说破。要怎么告诉一个你视若己出的女孩，她妹妹对她的感情也许远不止是单纯的姐妹亲情？

“我相信她有自己的理由。”米娅努力保持表情自然，“给她一点时间吧。天知道，她已经等您够久了。”

“噢。”艾莎迎着阳光举起蝴蝶，注视着透过冰翼折射的光线，“增加我的负罪感吗？”

米娅自我辩护似的抬起双手，她最近越来越习惯这个动作了。

“我只是想说，她还是个十多岁的年轻姑娘。既容易胡思乱想，又容易多愁善感。给她一点空间，她会回心转意的。”

“只是……我们已经分开太久了。她这样把我推开，很伤人心。”艾莎喟叹一声，呼吸在空气中凝成薄雾。似乎艾莎释放魔力的时候，本身的体温也会因而下降。“我猜这就是所谓的报应。”

米娅一心想着别说错话泄露安娜的真正心结，不假思索就脱口道：“也许她只是想男朋友了？”

艾莎全身一僵，语调却依然克制有礼。

“为什么这么说？她身边有你，还有我，有两个她思念多年的人。我不认为她会肤浅到把克里斯托夫置于家人之上。”

米娅耸耸肩。“爱情会让人冲昏头脑。”

艾莎下意识地握紧了拳头，蝴蝶在她指缝间像纸片一样皱缩起来，支离破碎。她缩了一下，飞快松开手，但蝴蝶已经不见踪影，只在她掌心留下一缕雪尘。

“现在就把安娜和克里斯托夫的关系定义为 _爱情_ 未免早了点。他们才刚认识几个月，这点时间或许足够人成为挚友，要更进一步却没那么容易。”

艾莎的嗓音尖锐得犹如一记响鞭，米娅陡然记起，尽管她对艾莎视若己出，但当年的女孩已长大成人，如今站在她眼前的是阿伦戴尔的女王。在那一刻，艾莎与她的父亲如此相像，扑面而来压迫感让米娅喉咙一紧。

“那是当然，陛下。”米娅生涩地说。

艾莎回头望向老妇人，脸色一松。

“哦不，我不是有意——放松点，米娅。别这样。”

“不，这完全可以理解。我已经不再是您的保姆了，更永远不会是您的母亲。您做出任何决定都是您的自由，我无权干涉。支持您的选择才是我职责所在。”

“嬷嬷。”艾莎哀叹一声，嗓音里带上了一丝孩子般的倔强。就像刚跨入成年阶段的人常做的那样，在小姑娘和成年女性角色间摇摆的艾莎突然变回了一个孩子。金发姑娘起身走向米娅，从背后紧紧抱住了老妇人。“你不必故作顺从。你不是我的保姆，也不是我的手下，但你就像是我的家人。家人可以畅所欲言、率性而为，因为最终他们才是我们所拥有的一切。”

“您真的相信吗？”米娅小心翼翼地试着突破那个从谈话开始就令她心中煎熬不已的话题。

艾莎不解地看着她。

“相信什么？”

“家人可以畅所欲言、率性而为，因为无论如何，家人都会彼此相爱？”

艾莎颔首。

“是的。我真心相信。”

“那么，不管发生什么，您都会爱安娜吗？”

艾莎露出一抹米娅从未见过的微笑。那微笑如此温暖，如此体贴，为女王的面容增添了前所未有的神采。米娅不太确定该对此做何感想，只能忍住心往下坠的不适感，提醒自己她曾发誓无论如何都会永远爱她们、支持她们。

“她是我妹妹。”艾莎言简意赅，“无论如何，她都是我妹妹。不管她做了什么，不管她变成什么样，我都会永远爱她。”

“哦，这就好。”米娅欣然道，“这样事情就好办多了。”

“什么事情好办多了？”

“我想喝杯好茶。”米娅下定决心，假装没听见艾莎的追问。到了她这个年纪，注意力差点也没什么可责备的。“您要不要也来一杯，亲爱的？”

“等等，你刚才说——”

“好吧。我去把水烧上。”米娅说着走进屋去，留下艾莎一头雾水地站在门廊上。

*

美好的时光总是太过短暂，告别的日子很快到来。虽然姐妹俩向米娅保证有空就会回来看她，米娅也答应等身子骨好些能经得起长途旅行了就去城堡拜访，但当她们站在门廊上时，空气中仍弥漫着一股离别的伤感氛围。哈尔登队长正领着卫队在小屋外待命，等候护送姐妹俩回到城堡，戴起王冠，重担职责。

艾莎不肯开口说再见。

“如果说了再见，就感觉好像后会无期一样。”金发姑娘坚持道，“这不是道别。这只是为了迎接下次重逢必须遵守的一项礼节。”

然而，当米娅张开双臂拥抱两个女孩，惊叹于女王的身材有多纤弱时，艾莎还是紧攥着米娅的胳膊，呜咽着将脸埋进嬷嬷宽厚的胸脯。她从不愿让人看到她哭泣，自孩提时就是如此。米娅还记得艾莎儿时曾跌下马背摔伤了膝盖，小小的腿上蹭掉了半块皮，鲜血淋漓。可女孩依旧强忍泪水。她眼中泪光闪动，却噙着嘴唇，咬紧牙关，绷起下巴，硬是撑过了整个包扎过程，直到回自己屋里才哭出声来。

“要记住，艾莎，”米娅说，“虽然您身为女王肩负重任，但别给自己太多压力。您对家人和朋友同样负有责任。我知道您一向勤勉，但也要记得照顾好自己的身体。如果让我听说女王卧病在床，就算得骑着牛上路，我也会冲进城堡，为这愚蠢行为用木勺好好敲打您一番。”

艾莎听得咯咯直笑，记起了童年的“特殊待遇”。她向来是个乖孩子，很少挨打，但正因如此，那少有的几次教训更令人印象深刻。艾莎的笑声温暖了米娅的心，她已经十多年没听过金发姑娘纵声欢笑了。

“这声音多美啊。您应该多笑一笑，亲爱的。”

“我不想这样，”艾莎孩子气地抢白道，“我讨厌我的笑声。女王不该嬉皮笑脸的。”

“女王是不该这样，”米娅认同道，“但女孩却该多点微笑。我情愿您做个快乐的少女，而不是忧伤的女王。”

“我会想你的，嬷嬷，”艾莎语音轻柔，仿佛怕旁人听见似的，“真希望你能和我们一起走。”

“我也是，孩子。”米娅喟叹一声，“但我在城堡的时光已经结束了。我们不该活在过去。我们要着眼当下，着眼未来。”

艾莎松开米娅，匆匆拭去脸上的泪痕。她极力挺直腰杆，在敦实的米娅身旁却仍显瘦小。

“好吧，米娅，我得走了。职责在身。下次见。”她庄重的表情有一瞬间的松动，过分拘谨中透出一丝温情，“你自己多保重。”

米娅大笑着屈膝行礼，她不顾背部的疼痛，把腰弯得那么低，让这个原本恭敬的动作都带上了调侃的味道。

“愿诸神保佑您江山永固，陛下。”

“嬷嬷？”听见安娜低声呼唤，米娅转身循声望去，只见红发姑娘正躲在门边，似乎不愿出来。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

安娜紧张地瞥了姐姐一眼，又转眼看着米娅。

“我能和你进屋谈谈吗？单独谈？”

米娅注意到艾莎脸色微沉，但米娅用眼神示意女王： _好了好了，体谅她一下，给她一点空间吧。_ 艾莎叹了口气，却还是后退一步，默默给米娅让出路来。米娅回身面对安娜，走进屋时，心里已经猜到安娜不愿在姐姐面前谈论的是什么话题。

公主显然有些开不了口。她咬住嘴唇，用手指绕着辫子，回避着米娅的视线。

“怎么了，安娜？”

女孩目光闪烁地看看米娅，又看看等候在门外的艾莎，两眼垂向地面。

“嬷嬷，我仔细考虑了你说的话。我想了很多。我想我已经得出结论了。”

“结论是什么？”米娅的语气更像鼓励，而非提问。

安娜轻叹一声，抬头看着米娅的眼睛。

“我决定了，等回家以后就和克里斯托夫分手。我会尽量向他解释的，但事实就是，我觉得如果我不确定自己想要什么，就不该继续误导他。这对我不公平，对他也不公平，对他 _尤其_ 不公平。”

“那么，你真正想要的是什么？”

安娜垂眼注视着地面。

“我不知道，”她承认，“我喜欢克里斯托夫。我喜欢和他牵手，我喜欢他拥抱我、亲——”安娜顿了一下，有点心虚地看着米娅，仿佛担心她曾经的监护者会责备她的轻浮，“亲吻我的时候，那种温暖的感觉。我喜欢终于有一个人来爱我，倾慕我，请我出去约会。他不是王子，一点边都搭不上，但他很有魅力，很可爱，这感觉就像是童话故事该有的结局。”

安娜又叹了口气，这次带着点疲惫，带着点忧伤。

“但生活不是童话故事。我们不会‘从此以后过着幸福的日子’。现实并非如此。故事总是看上去很美，但如果你想要一个幸福结局，则完全取决于你在哪里合上书本。克里斯托夫是我以为我想要的一切……但他不是我真正需要的。”

“那你需要什么？”

安娜抬眼迎着米娅的视线，但这次她眼里没有了怀疑和内疚，取而代之的是火焰般炙热的激情。

“米娅，你还记得我四岁那年曾经摔伤了脚踝吗？”

“当然记得。”米娅说，“我怎么忘得了呢？那是我早年作为你们保姆犯的几个错误之一。我早该想到不能让两个女孩自己到处跑。谢天谢地你从树上掉下来的时候只是摔伤了脚踝，没有摔断脖子。”

“我摔下树以后就爬不起来了，哭个不停。艾莎只好一路背着我回城堡。路不算太远，我也不算太重，可对一个七岁的女孩来说呢？艾莎拼尽全力，甚至哭了出来。那是我第一次看到她哭。她一直是我的大姐姐，一直是更坚强的那一个，一直都知道该怎么照顾我。可在她不得不一路背着我艰难向山上爬去的时候，她哭了，我感觉很难受。艾莎应该是我的守护者，我的大姐姐，永远比我坚强。所以当我不得不在那里，亲眼看着她挣扎、哭泣、颤抖，而且全都是因为我……那是我一生中感觉最难受的时候。

“爬到半山腰，艾莎摔倒了。她在石头上绊了一跤，倒在地上。我从她背上摔下来滚到了山脚下，因为我脚踝伤得太重，撑不住自己。在那一刻，我害怕极了。不是因为我以为自己会受伤或者怎么样，而是因为我以为艾莎会丢下我。我以为她会责备我这么没用这么笨手笨脚，我以为她会自己跑上山去，因为她不想显得软弱。我以为她会叫我待在原地，等她去找人帮忙。

“但她没有。相反，艾莎爬起来，擦掉了脸上的泪水。她跑下山来到我身边，问我是否还好。她为摔了 _我_ 道歉。然后，她又背起我，重新开始了爬向城堡的漫长跋涉。

“我们到达王宫门口的时候，艾莎几乎站都站不稳了。她两脚发抖，托着我腿的手也松了，汗流浃背。嬷嬷，艾莎以前 _从不_ 出汗。但那段路程对一个七岁孩子来说简直是不可能的任务，更别提她还背着一个四岁大的女孩。我从没想过我们能成功。可我们做到了。我们做到了，因为艾莎不愿丢下我，她发誓她会永远照顾我，保护我。从那天以后，每当我梦见我未来的王子时，他总是有着淡金的头发和苍白的肤色，因为除了艾莎，我想不出还有谁最适合英雄的形象。

“有很长一段时间，我都以为我把我的王子想象成艾莎的模样，只是因为她把我拒之门外太令我伤心，所以我想找到一个人取代她，一个属于我的新艾莎。但现在我明白了。听了你那番话之后，嬷嬷，我想我终于明白了。我不想要某个人来 _取代_ 艾莎。我只想要 _艾莎_ 。”

米娅保持着沉默。还能说什么呢？安娜已经敞开了心扉，将一颗真心坦露出来。此刻的她是如此脆弱，又如此强大。爱在她眼中燃烧，但火焰之下还有恐惧，还有不安的战栗，仿佛害怕着米娅可能的评论。

“是不是……是不是我有问题，嬷嬷？这难道不是同我所受的一切教导相悖吗？圣经上说，一个女人渴慕另一个女人是种可怕的罪孽，可妹妹爱上姐姐呢？乱伦者会被判处 _绞刑_ ，嬷嬷。这不正是庸王埃斯本的命运吗？他还是和他的堂亲私通。那么对亲姐妹，对两个出自同一子宫的女人……嬷嬷，人们会怎么做？父王和母后会怎么做？ _我_ 该怎么做？”

米娅静默良久，脑中思绪万千。她该说什么呢？她 _能_ 说什么呢？安娜说的情况都是事实。从古时候起，同性间互生情愫就被视为渎神之举，而乱伦在世界上任何地方都是要处以死刑的罪过。米娅知道什么才是正确答案。她应该告诉安娜，不要结束和那个克里斯托夫的关系，希望他的陪伴有可能说服她，让她相信她是喜欢男人的。她还应该告诉安娜，那些炼金术士、草药医生和药剂师有种种不同的药方和疗法，也许可以净化她扭曲的感情。最后，她应该建议安娜，最好永远都不要向艾莎吐露真情，她应该尽快搬出城堡，要是搬进丈夫家里就更好了。

但这些回答 _感觉_ 都不对。更糟的是，它们不会对安娜有所帮助。它们无法让安娜振作。它们 _只会_ 伤透安娜的心。

于是，米娅这一生中第二次让种种顾虑都见了鬼，不再去想所谓的正确答案。

“我也不能确定，公主，”老妇人承认道，“人们往往对自己不理解的或者…… _与众不同_ 的事物态度恶劣。我不知道人们对这番告白可能作何反应。我也不能为先王夫妇代言，我对他们还不够了解，无法肯定地告诉您他们会怎么做。但我可以代表自己说几句，希望您还没对老嬷嬷的智慧丧失信心。”

米娅深吸一口气，准备抛开她曾受过的一切教导，全心全意为这个好姑娘的幸福着想。

“我想您应该跟着您的感觉走，您应该同时聆听头脑和心灵的呼声。曾有太多聪明人因忽视思考而死于愚蠢，也有太多理智者因忽视心灵而死于孤独。记住一件事：不管您如何选择，我都会永远站在您这边，永远支持您。您是我的公主，我是您的嬷嬷，我深爱您和您的姐姐，我不在乎其他人会怎么想。”

米娅本希望自己的话会让安娜坚定目光，挺直腰杆，鼓起勇气面对世界。她没料到红发姑娘竟会扑进她怀里，泪流满面，失声痛哭。有那么一瞬，米娅惊呆了，不知该作何反应。但那一瞬间的怔愣很快消失了。

“好了，好了，”米娅轻轻拍着安娜的背，柔声道，“没事了。没事了。”

“谢谢你，嬷嬷，”安娜微微哽咽着，低喃道，“非常感谢。我很抱歉，很抱歉发生这一切，我对你做过的那些事，我害你经历的那些磨难……”

“没事了，小甜心。没事了。是我自己做的选择，责任不在你，我也并不后悔。过去的事就让它过去吧。没关系。现在最重要的是你要走出屋去面对你的姐姐，然后回到城堡。回到家里，回到克里斯托夫身边，回到艾莎身边。去创造属于自己的未来。不要让任何人决定你的命运。现在命运就在你自己手中，请小心把握。”

“我会想你的，嬷嬷。”安娜抽着鼻子说。

米娅深深叹息，眨眼忍住落泪的冲动。“我也会想你的，孩子。我也会想你的。”

那天晚些时候，王室禁卫队的金色铠甲隐没在视野之外，马嘶蹄响和隆隆车轮声回荡着渐归寂静，那辆承载米娅心中挚爱的马车也已从地平线上消失。老嬷嬷走进庭院，从花圃里挖出了所有和平百合。然后她走回屋去，把那些花儿（那些 _白雪之花_ ）都扔进了火里。

 

——第一部·完——


	8. 弓手（I）

夏日

“ _求你了，_ 妈妈？”

“梅莉达，这事我们已经谈过了。一位公主参加比武大会实在有失体统。那样还有哪个头脑正常的人敢参赛？成为冠军固然光荣，让王室蒙羞却不是荣耀之举。”

“妈妈，没什么可蒙羞的，我会击败任何敢在我面前开弓的弓手！”

“梅莉达。”艾莉诺王后轻叹一声，放下书向女儿走去，后者正闷闷不乐地朝舷窗外眺望。“我不怀疑你有那技术也有那天份胜过各国弓手。但问题不在这里。不管冠军奖金多丰厚，也没有哪个正常人敢打败一位公主。他们会 _故意_ 输掉比赛。那还有什么荣誉可言？”

“你是说那些胆小鬼会 _放水_ 让我赢？还真是英勇无畏。毫无疑问，一群让妻子都难引以为傲的所谓勇士。”

“别急着下结论，梅莉达。平民过的日子和公主可不一样。再说了，你要那两万金币有什么用？”

“也许给老妈买条新裙子？”梅莉达边说边从窗口回头，朝母亲赧然一笑，“我是说，女巫的魔咒害你撕坏了那条漂亮绿裙子，这是我欠你的。”

“别傻了，亲爱的。除了买东西给我当补偿，我想你肯定有更适合花这笔钱的地方。也许你可以订一张新弓？或者一批新箭？你可以订些雪松杆的箭。”

“妈妈，用不着 _雪松_ 。岑木就很好了。反正我的箭多半会被我弄断，用雪松太浪费了。”梅莉达转头继续眺望海平线，“也许我会直接把钱存起来呢。”

“哦，有上万金币当嫁妆，我敢说你会是个再诱人不过的新娘。”

“妈妈！”梅莉达呻吟一声回过头，只见艾莉诺王后正捂嘴偷笑，“我说了，我不想结婚。就算要结，我也不会给任何人任何 _嫁妆_ 。我可是位公主！老天爷，我肯勉为其难接手替他们管教太子爷，要付钱也应该他们付给我。”

“我敢说，那些氏族首领和他们的儿子听到这话一定会大失所望。”艾莉诺王后语调古怪，一点都不像她平常的口气。梅莉达疑惑地看了她一眼，不太相信端庄的母亲也会挖苦人。“总有一天你会成为女王，孤身一人。”

“啧。我不会有事的！时代在变，妈妈。如今，女王也不是非得有个王夫。我是说，这位阿伦戴尔的小女王自己一个人也干得挺好的嘛。”

“亲爱的，拜托你到时可别当艾莎女王的面说什么‘小女王’。也别当着任何阿伦戴尔人的面说。况且这根本没法比。我听说艾莎女王拥有…… _超自然_ 的力量。”

“那又怎么样？我有我的弓。利箭和冰锥一样能致人死命，这我敢肯定。”

“梅莉达，艾莎女王冰封过 _整个王国_ 。一名弓手就算再训练有素、再天赋过人，也不能与之相提并论。不过更重要的是，我听说艾莎女王跟你完全不同。她从小就是一位 _真真正正的_ 公主，如今则是一位 _真真正正的_ 女王。”

“我听说她还是个女巫呢。”梅莉达一边小声嘟囔，一边漫不经心地拉扯着坐垫一角，“你觉得她和那个会变熊魔法、花言巧语的老巫婆有相似之处吗？”

“我强烈建议你把这念头藏好，梅莉达。艾莎女王不是女巫。我们应该这么说，她只是…… _天赋异禀_ ？她加冕礼上出的乱子并不影响她的统治。除了满天飞的谣言，也有很多赞誉之声。不是所有魔法都受人质疑，梅莉达。我听闻民众非常热爱他们的女王，她有着女王应有的一切优秀品质：勤勉称职，高贵威严，圆滑老道，优雅亲民。也许你该多向她请教，给自己一个学习榜样？”

“妈妈，我不需要 _再多一位_ 威严的女王教训我该怎么坐、怎么站、怎么吃饭了，有您就够了。”

“说到这个，梅莉达，等我们到阿伦戴尔王庭以后，希望你不要这么散漫。你代表的是登布拉克，我们要让世人都看到，高地王国并非人们想象中的蛮荒之地。”

费格斯国王理所当然地在这当口冲进了船舱，一手抓着把大剁肉刀，另一边手里攥着块血淋淋的不知什么肉。身为登布拉克氏族首领、高地王国统治者、全境守护者以及声名远播的屠熊英雄，费格斯体魄惊人：身高六呎有余，壮硕得如同他所狩猎的野兽，尽管老饕般的暴饮暴食令他膀大腰圆，但那大肚皮下面掩藏的是强健的肌肉，力量非凡；满脸乱蓬蓬的络腮胡，上唇也蓄着浓密胡髭，红得仿佛是老家的火瀑布从他脸上倾泻而下，为他更添几分凶悍；一股咄咄逼人的气场，被他背后的双头巨斧衬得愈发强烈。

当然，这一切都不能阻止他像个爱发牢骚的孩子一样冲向艾莉诺，卷曲的火红胡须下面，表情阴沉到了极点。

“艾莉诺！我打听到消息了！照我们的航行速度，那些维京魔鬼会早我们三天到！我说这怎么可能？他们可是从伯克岛起航的。 ** _伯克岛_** ！那座天杀的小岛要从绝望谷往北航行十二天，直到极寒地以南，在悲剧子午线上！真不知道那些牛头怪怎么能比我们还快？”

“老爸，别没事给自己找不自在了。”梅莉达担心地盯着费格斯指缝里滴滴答答往下掉的鲜血和碎肉渣，迟疑道，“维京人已经好几十年没侵扰过边境，他们不再是我们的敌人了。”

“梅莉达，那些魔鬼在高地四处横行的时候你还没出生呢。我们赢得可不容易，而之所以能赢，还是靠我把所有氏族团结在了登布拉克的旗帜下！老天爷，那一天的情景我现在都还记得。那是个漆黑的夜晚，所有氏族首领都聚到了我军帐里。他们像过去一样，为了谁站哪里、哪个氏族打头阵之类的蠢事相互叫骂，大打出手。我在那里坐了两个钟头，听那群娘娘腔吵个不停，想到敌军正在我们的家园周围集结，我终于忍无可忍，于是——”

“——于是你抄起战斧，一斧头劈在桌上，力道大得后来你自己都拔不出来。我听过这故事，老爸。我只是想说，就算维京人比我们早点到也没什么。又不是世界末日。”

“要是让一群骑巨型蜥蜴的野蛮人在各国使节面前损了登布拉克的面子，我宁可叫魔鬼抓了去！”费格斯声如雷鸣，气愤地挥动着手臂，像在问诸神是否敢挑战他的声明。

“费格斯，亲爱的，麻烦把猪肚放下再为你的男子气概正名。”艾莉诺的语气里有种长久忍耐的倦怠感。“我相信，在比武大会上，你会有大把时间继续纠结我们和那些维京人的世仇。只要你想，我甚至可以答应和你一起去看团体比武。你不是向来喜欢看高地人用战锤把维京人砸晕嘛。”

“艾莉诺！”费格斯讶然叫道，“我还以为至少 _你_ 会理解呢！我不能这样让先祖的姓氏蒙羞！过去从没有维京人打败过高地人，从没有，以后也不会有！我这就去找船长谈谈！我要叫他提高航速！全程满帆前进！”

话音刚落，费格斯就转身走出船舱，脚和义肢踩得地板隆隆响，连提灯都被他经过时带起的风吹得飘忽不定。艾莉诺叹了口气，伸手捋捋开始染上灰白的头发，站起身来。

“梅莉达，我去去就来。你父王恐怕是太长时间没跟人好好打一架了。他向来讨厌航海远行，困在船上会让他坐立不安。谢天谢地你情况没他那么严重。”

“妈妈，我上船头天就吐了一地。而且吐了两次。”

“那只是因为你不停地往嘴里塞肉，你吞进去的肉都够一头熊过冬了，亲爱的。”艾莉诺咯咯笑着，亲昵地捏了捏梅莉达的鼻子。梅莉达撅着嘴摸摸鼻尖，像要确认自己的鼻子没被拧错位似的。“我一会儿就回来。别惹麻烦，另外，有时间的话不妨再复习一下你的自我介绍和问候语，一位公主理应给他国王室留下良好的第一印象。”

“为什么有那么多公主该做不该做的事？”梅莉达仰面倒在床上，叹息道，“说实话，妈妈，我真不知道你是怎么应付过来的。”

艾莉诺闻言，优雅地掩口而笑。

“勤加练习，梅莉达。熟能生巧。”王后对女儿温和地笑着，关上了船舱门，“自己安分点，梅莉达。我马上就回来。”

“呵。”梅莉达哼了一声。她没好气地抱起胳膊，瞪着天花板。“熟能生巧。好像练习就能让人变成真正的公主似的。我敢打赌，这位新任女王一点都不像妈妈。她刚加冕不到一年，一个人不可能一下子就满身女王气度。她说不定更像我被迫装出一副公主模样的时候：笨手笨脚，舌头打结，被各种贵族头衔和国家名字搅得头晕脑胀。谁会对这些地方都知道得那么清楚啊？”

梅莉达轻叹着翻了个身，沮丧地望着母亲留下的空位。

“妈妈倒是都清楚，可那是妈妈，她都当王后多少年了。况且她有老爸帮忙。这位艾莎女王只能靠自己，而她才不过比我大几岁而已。她能多有王室气派？”

*

梅莉达心中认定，艾莎女王是她平生所见最无趣的人之一。

显然，一个人声名在外时，未必总是名符其实。围绕着这位神秘的阿伦戴尔女王，各类传言花样百出、相互矛盾，但所有传言中似乎总有一点是不变的——艾莎女王是有史以来最有趣的统治者之一。她曾冰封整个国度，还能随意造出有生命的雪人。据说她的魔法强大得足以消灭成群结队的职业杀手，她的头脑敏锐得足以在心中绘出整座城堡的蓝图。据说她美貌惊人，身着冰霜织就的衣裙，施过魔法的发辫璀璨得有如冬日里难得的阳光，任何男人只消看她一眼，就会爱上这个冰雪尤物。

当梅莉达和父母获准入内致意时，那个端坐于王座之上的女人一点都不像梅莉达听闻已久的非凡女神。他们和渐渐聚到门厅的各国显贵一同朝王座走去，梅莉达一路打量着女王。这位在过去一年里成为各国街谈巷议热点的女王确实很美，却与凡人并无二致，清秀得体，看着像位淑女，而不是魅力摄人的女法师。她的长裙尽管有细小冰晶点缀，却只是普通织物，虽说露出了胳膊和肩膀，还是保守得让梅莉达总想起老姑妈科伊拉。弓手小姐承认，女王的头发亮如金丝……至少能看见的那一小部分确实如此。那些传说中的头发大多梳到脑后，紧紧扎成一个髻，一顶王冠戴在她头顶，将那些淡金色的发绺藏了起来。

当然，对梅莉达来说，如果艾莎女王能展现出与声名相符的神秘和魔法，化解她的失望，那么这一切都是可以原谅的。不幸的是，阿伦戴尔女王刚一开口，梅莉达就发觉自己陷入了可怕的境地——这听着简直像是她母亲正假旁人之口发言。

“费格斯国王，艾莉诺王后，欢迎来到阿伦戴尔。”女王气定神闲地说。她从王座上起身，走下阶梯站到梅莉达的父亲跟前，后者正百般拘束地努力显出应有的庄重。“感谢几位赏光出席比武大会。但愿你们旅途平安。”

“啊，多谢你的好意，姑娘，抱歉，是陛下。总的来说，旅途不算太糟。当然，我们本来可以早点到的，不过平安就好，对吧？”

艾莉诺无奈地克制着抬手捏鼻梁的冲动，梅莉达也强忍着才没笑出声来。她父亲竭力拿出最大的礼貌和尊重来同一个还不到他一半年纪的小姑娘交谈，却仍显得如此 _笨拙_ 。说实话，梅莉达知道她老爹更习惯一手大剑一手狼牙棒地冲锋陷阵，而不是像一位真正的国王那样亲切友好地与盟友接洽。

幸而，艾莎女王听着费格斯粗浅的问候，连眼皮都没眨一下。实际上，她依然挂着得体的微笑，神色丝毫未变。梅莉达不禁疑心她的冰雪魔法是不是已经扩展到了面部肌肉，才让她的脸始终维持在那副表情。

“确实。诸位平安抵达就好。旅途顺利之余，祝各位在此尽享欢乐。毕竟，本次比武大会的目的就是促进邦交，希望能让你们尽兴，不虚此行。也许我们可以期待来自高地王国的参赛者？”

“嗯，那是当然。我们来参赛的都是最好的勇士！我们最出色的枪骑兵、弓箭手、掷矛手和格斗士！决不能让人说高地王国的汉子不把男子气概当回事！其实，”梅莉达听出父亲的嗓门高了八度，不由缩了缩身子。他又要进入咆哮模式了。没有什么比战斗话题和来自各国的听众更能让这位国王肾上腺素激增了，公主心想。“其实，要我说，就该让大家都知道，各大氏族没有哪个汉子会手上有枪裆里没——”

“ _费格斯_ _。_ ”艾莉诺偷偷掐了丈夫一把，低声喝止。

“帐里，呃，没矛。”费格斯磕磕巴巴地补上了句子，这才想起手下氏族首领们热爱的荤段子恐怕不会得到这群 _高端_ 人士的好评。他咳嗽一声，垂眼盯着地面，站在他身旁艾莉诺一脸窘迫。

梅莉达用尽了她（极其有限）的自制力，装得像其他各国公主一样神色淡然、纹丝不动，心里却只想纵声大笑，笑到上气不接下气，躺在地上打滚。不过与此形成鲜明对比的是，艾莎女王似乎全然不为所动。实际上，她镇定自若得叫人吃惊，一点都不像王座厅里的一众王公贵族。

“相信您的勇士们会在比武大会中证明您所言非虚，费格斯国王。不过，恕我冒昧直言，您不亲自下场倒有些出人意料。一位如您这般举世闻名的战士，既不参加骑枪比武，也不参加团体比武，实属罕见。”

“啊，说到这个，我确实考虑过参赛，但是，经过一番，呃，商榷之后，我已经，”费格斯低头看看左手，他手心里草草写着几个词，都是艾莉诺为了帮这位国王改善粗俗的谈吐而挑选的。“我已经重新考虑了我的立场，决定还是给小伙子们一个证明自己的机会。要是我一人独占所有荣耀，又算哪门子国王呢？我们的勇士都，呃，能、能够代表高地王国及王室出战。”费格斯咽了口唾沫，环顾王座厅，意识到了屋里其他人的存在。他深吸一口气，挺直腰杆，仿佛希望魁梧的身躯能代替舌头发言，有那么一瞬，梅莉达被艾莎的 _纤细_ 惊呆了。

诚然，费格斯是个大块头，而苏格兰公主本人虽算不上体格出众，却也得益于常年的弓术训练，一身肌肉很是精实。艾莎被费格斯庞大的身影罩了个严实，梅莉达看女王细瘦的手腕就知道，她这辈子拿过最重的东西大概也就是一幅画。以艾莎苗条的身材，没准是个不错的弓手苗子（当你可能成为十字弩或者火枪目标时，体型小更有优势），不过梅莉达很怀疑艾莎能否拉开她五岁时的练习弓，更别提高地人那以射程闻名的长弓了。

话说回来，艾莎是个女巫，而女巫是不能以体格来衡量的。梅莉达的亲身经历早已证明了这一点。只要你能召来一头不死巨熊为你战斗，那就算你是个弯腰驼背、皮包骨头的老太婆，又有什么关系呢？

母亲的声音在这时响了起来，梅莉达猛地从思绪中惊醒。作为外交好手兼可靠配偶，艾莉诺上前将艾莎女王的注意力引到了一位对政务比对战事更游刃有余的王室成员身上，把费格斯从尴尬中拯救出来。

“当然，我们此行主要目的是拜会阿伦戴尔的新任女王。我们虽然寄过唁函及贺信，却不巧未能出席您的加冕礼，非常感谢您邀请我们参加本次比武大会，让我们有幸亲睹尊容。”

艾莎女王向艾莉诺展颜微笑，那份优雅自若的气度梅莉达自忖此生无缘，不过放到她母亲身上倒是再自然不过。有那么一瞬，梅莉达觉得自己眼前站着的一定是母亲失散多年的金发双胞胎姐妹。

“我确曾收到您的信函，感谢您的亲切问候和良好祝愿。衷心感谢您的支持，请相信，我国十分欢迎诸位莅临。与众口皆碑的艾莉诺王后会面，乃是我的荣幸。人们常说您外交技巧无人可比，如今亲眼得见，确实名不虚传。非常高兴您能拨冗前来。”

艾莉诺欣然颔首。尽管王后和女王年纪相差甚远，梅莉达还是再次被两人间的相似之处惊呆了。

_历代先王英灵在上，可别告诉我这就是我将来的模样。_

“这是我的荣幸，艾莎女王。请问，您的妹妹安娜公主在哪？我们原本期待今日能同时见到两位。”

“我亲爱的妹妹不巧另有他务，艾莉诺王后。她很乐意同我一道迎接您和其他贵宾，不过她此时偶感不适。还请谅解。”

 _翻译过来就是，_ _她比猫还精，决定还是不露面为好，这样她就不必在这些无聊的会上从头到尾干坐着啦，_ 梅莉达心想。

“我能理解，陛下，非常理解。但愿我们将来有机会见到安娜公主。现在，若您不介意的话，请允许我介绍我们的长女，高地王国的继承人——梅莉达公主。”

梅莉达还没反应过来母亲说了什么，就被推上前摆在父母之间，陡然发现自己正面对面……不，是面对胸（高跟鞋真是 _太_ 不公平了）盯着阿伦戴尔的女王。

梅莉达咽了口唾沫，抬起下巴看向艾莎女王的眼睛，同时感觉母亲伸手在她后腰上轻轻捅了一下，提醒她挺直腰板。金发女子礼节性地朝梅莉达颔首致意，笑容谦和无可挑剔。

“欢迎来到阿伦戴尔，梅莉达公主。愿您在此尽享欢乐。”

梅莉达一向自诩为父亲的好姑娘。诚然，她也希望自己更像母亲——学识渊博，处事圆滑，还能言善辩，让男女老少都乐于倾听并为她的智慧折服——但她骨子里仍是费格斯的女儿。没有艾莉诺王后从旁指点，梅莉达整个人都僵住了，她在航程中苦练的种种辞令一股脑消失得无影无踪。

“幸会！”梅莉达鞠了一躬，脱口道。听到自己过分响亮的声音，她心里一颤，突然想起她可能应该行屈膝礼。梅莉达直起腰，紧攥着裙摆张开胳膊，笨拙地屈膝行礼。“我是说，有幸与陛下会面，实乃我等荣幸。我听过不老少，我是说，许多你的……您的伟大事迹。”

梅莉达很是庆幸她说服母亲放弃了包头软帽。此刻她乱蓬蓬的头发垂在脸旁，正好挡住两颊上的红晕。她暗自咒骂着，试图喝退涌上脸颊的血流。

“ _伟大的苏格兰勇士决不会像个神魂颠倒的小姑娘一样脸红！振作点，姑娘，别给父老乡亲丢脸！_ ”

如果梅莉达曾对艾莎女王和艾莉诺王后的相似性有过任何怀疑，也都在她听到女王的答复时烟消云散了。梅莉达透过晃晃悠悠的火红卷发偷偷瞥向那位冰雪法师，发现她脸上表情控制得恰到好处——带着微微笑意，不至于和众人格格不入，却又优雅自持，显出了足够的礼貌。她抬手止住王座厅里爆发的笑声，屈膝向梅莉达回礼，充分展示了王室成员对王室成员的尊重。不像苏格兰女孩的手忙脚乱，阿伦戴尔女王动作自然流畅，优雅得仿佛水中的天鹅。简直和艾莉诺一模一样，有那么一瞬，梅莉达没由来地一阵嫉妒。

 _“_ _胡扯，乡巴佬！难道你要一直这么神经兮兮的，就因为冰雪女王比你更像你娘吗？不，梅莉达，你可以做得更好！_ _”_

“我也听过许多您的伟大事迹，梅莉达公主。听闻您本人就是一位声名卓著的弓箭手，人人都说您是伟大的希尔达或者神子达维娜再世。您父王肯定非常骄傲。也许我们可以期待亲睹您代表高地王国在竞技场一展风采？”

“您过誉了，陛下。” _特别是我根本就不知道神子达维娜是谁。这个阿伦戴尔姑娘怎么比我还熟悉高地王国的历史？_ “不，我，嗯，我也不会参加比武大会。如父王所言，要给小伙子们一个证明自己的机会。”

“哦，我懂了。我要为我的自说自话道歉，我原以为您这样出色的战士一定会有兴趣参赛。冒昧之处还请见谅。无缘亲睹您的过人技艺，实乃一桩憾事。”

_老天爷，这位女士嘴里说出的话怎么就这么中听呢？_

“我有同感，陛下。”梅莉达一边附和，一边意有所指地瞥了母亲一眼。她清了清嗓子，把视线转回阿伦戴尔女王身上，同时露出最最迷人的微笑。 _也许我的美貌能转移大家的注意力，让他们别去想我有多语无伦次。公主应该都挺美的，对吧？_ “但愿晚些时候有机会私下为您演示？”

梅莉达立刻明白她说错话了。这话 _太像_ 调情了，即便这并非她的本意，但听起来就是那样。她父亲倒抽了一口冷气，梅莉达能感觉到母亲正狠瞪着她的后脑勺，她头发都被艾莉诺不满的目光瞪得炸了起来。王座厅里响起一片低语，众人交头接耳地想知道自己是不是听错了，艾莎女王固有的礼貌表情也有了一瞬间的松动，她挑起眉毛，像是不相信受到了这样明目张胆的挑逗。梅莉达匆匆移开视线，目光扫过王座厅，看哪儿都行，只要别看着女王。她注意到人群里有个腰佩长剑的红发姑娘满脸厌恶地瞪了她好一阵子，才转身从那群显贵间挤了过去。她的朋友，一个棕色短发、穿着漂亮粉红长裙的姑娘，忧心忡忡地朝这边看了一眼，追在愤怒的红发姑娘身后跑了出去。梅莉达缩了缩脖子，不知道自己这次又得罪谁了。

“您真是一番……盛情。”艾莎女王语调生硬，虽然保持着礼貌，却紧张而尖锐。她提高了嗓音，好盖过人群的窃窃私语，让他们安静下来听女王说话。“不幸的是，鉴于目前的情况，我恐怕不能接受您的好意。比武大会期间事务繁杂，还望您能谅解。话虽如此，还是感谢您的提议。祝您在阿伦戴尔过得愉快。”

她语气里有着到此为止的意味，费格斯和艾莉诺正求之不得。他们赶忙上前把梅莉达挡在身后，一个鞠躬念着“感谢您，陛下”，一个屈膝说着“愿诸神保佑您”，半拽起梅莉达退到王座厅一侧。

“ _那叫_ _——_ ”刚在为高地王国代表保留的位置上落座，艾莉诺就嘶声问道，“ _——什么话？_ ”

“我不是故意的！”梅莉达想大声抗议，又不敢把嗓门提得太高。她不安地看了艾莎女王一眼，见女王深吸一口气，恢复了庄严气度，端坐在王座上。人群的窃窃私语已经演变成持续的嘈杂。“我只是想让她看看我的箭术，完全出于礼貌！我想显示我们是友好的潜在同盟者！”

“哦，小姑娘，可听你刚才那话，我们根本不像潜在的同盟者，倒像潜在的求婚者。”费格斯一边咕哝一边抓着胡子，显然有些神经过敏，“梅莉达，你在想什么呢？就算你不是故意的，可那话听起来就像在调情。那样的表现放在任何王子身上都太大胆了，更何况是公主？那是个坏主意，小姑娘。”

“不用太紧张，梅莉达。”艾莉诺注意到女儿满脸苦恼，立刻安慰道，“也没那么糟。只要我们说明那是一时口误，没有其他意思，局面还是可以挽回的。人们会议论一阵子，但很快就会忘掉了。只是你要小心点，好吗？要有礼貌，保持谦虚恭敬。”

“好的，妈妈，”梅莉达说，“好的。我能做到。”

“好姑娘。”艾莉诺的微笑让人心安，“要记住，最重要的是，千万别——”

千万别怎么样，苏格兰公主再也没能知道。大门再次打开，进来一群公使。这是怎样一群人啊。

近五十名男女步入王座厅，踏着红毯走来。其中二十人像是荣誉卫队，身着板甲和锁甲，飘逸的红披风上饰有醒目的白色十字。他们胸前的盾形纹章对梅莉达来说很陌生：金色盾牌上嵌着三只蓝狮子，上方是一顶王冠。这些士兵分列两翼，拱卫着中间约三十名衣着华美的男女贵族。领头男子三十岁左右年纪，一头棕发，鬓角和胡子一样修得整整齐齐。一身军官制服，看上面繁复的勋章和星星，起码是个海军司令。相貌颇为英俊，生着睿智的褐色眼眸和秀挺的鼻梁。体格也相当强健，虽没有费格斯国王魁梧，但看他宽厚的肩膀，梅莉达估计他是个出色的骑枪手或者剑客。

“见鬼了，”费格斯看着这群人，低声道，“他们是把整个朝廷都带来了吧。这都是些什么人啊？”

仿佛是听到了他的疑问，一名传令官迈步上前，展开手中的名册。

“致尊贵的艾莎女王，阿伦戴尔王国的统治者，南方群岛王国埃罗国王和布琳雅王后遣使拜谒，愿诸神保佑他们。来到陛下御前的，有戈兰家族的迪勒大人，摩尔家族的马莱克大人，文德尔家族的坚纽斯大人，斯壮伍德家族的迪莉娅夫人，彭达利家族的埃丝特夫人，以及诸位大人的随从和顾问。最前方，携王室禁卫队而来的，乃是南方群岛王位继承人，埃罗国王和布琳雅王后的长子，戴恩王子。”

戴恩王子迈步上前，恭恭敬敬地单膝跪下，仪态完美得无可挑剔。在他身后，一众贵族、随从和士兵都学着他们王子的样子跪了下来。女士们也纷纷屈膝行礼。

“艾莎女王，终于得见尊容，我深感荣幸。虽然从我国公使处久闻您大名，也常阅读您的来函，但能见上一面实在机会难得。感谢您盛情相邀。”

“这是我的荣幸，戴恩王子。”艾莎女王在王座上坐得笔直。早先的温和态度消失得无影无踪；她很客气，是的，毫无疑问，简直彬彬有礼，但她看戴恩王子就像看一只可以随时拍扁的臭虫。“阿伦戴尔欢迎您和您尊贵的同伴，愿诸位在此宾至如归。”

戴恩王子起身立于女王驾前。梅莉达一看他的动作就知道他那身制服并非徒有其表。他得到如今的地位并不只是因为他的出身，那一丝不苟的军人仪态足以证明他为此付出了巨大努力。

“艾莎女王，我不会拐弯抹角，也不会有半句虚言。我们此来的目的不仅是为了参加比武大会与贵国同乐，也是为了修复阿伦戴尔和南方群岛之间的关系。舍弟汉斯背信弃义，策划了这桩可怕的阴谋，对两国造成了极大伤害，听闻消息时我们深感耻辱，我谨代表南方群岛向您、向安娜公主、也向您的人民致以最诚挚的歉意。”

“我们早已接受您的歉意，戴恩王子。”艾莎女王说得无比客气，“我和您的父王埃罗国王通过书信并达成共识，只要汉斯王子得到应有惩罚，我们将不计前嫌。南方群岛也支付了损害赔偿，如今已经没有什么需要原谅的了。放松点，戴恩王子；本届比武大会是为朋友们举办的，是延续友谊、促进邦交的盛会。这是个喜悦的日子，无需悲叹。愿您在此尽享欢乐。”

“非常感激您的好意，陛下，但我恐怕还没向您阐明我的来意。”戴恩王子上前道，“纵然一切都已取得谅解，我仍不禁感到蒙愧，舍弟所为实乃家族之耻。我向父王请缨代他出访，是希望能修复两国间受损的关系。知道关系依然存在是不够的，我要弥合裂痕，让这关系比过去更加紧密。比武大会落幕时，我与同伴也将离开阿伦戴尔，希望届时我们不仅是合作者，更已成为朋友。”

他目光温和，语调真挚，面容坦诚，言辞恳切。王座厅里每一个人都不禁被戴恩王子的个人魅力所吸引，被他消除两国怨隙的渴望所打动。费格斯点头称许，艾莉诺露出了微笑——这位资深政治家也对他老练的外交手段予以认可。看样子，戴恩王子已经征服在场嘉宾，让他们相信了他的诚意。就连梅莉达都不禁被这名魅力非凡的男子吸引，哪怕他年纪几乎是她的两倍。所有人都被他迷住了。

所有人，除了艾莎女王。梅莉达从戴恩王子身上收回视线，望向阿伦戴尔的女王，只见女王的手指深陷进王座的扶手里。除非梅莉达的眼睛骗了她，一层薄霜正从女王的指尖向外蔓延。

看样子，艾莎女王并不为戴恩王子的坦诚和魅力所动。实际上，透过她彬彬有礼的完美表象，梅莉达能看出她心中正情绪激荡……可是这怎么可能呢？

她厌恶他。艾莎女王全心全意地厌恶着戴恩王子。


	9. 弓手（II）

两天。

梅莉达的忍耐到了极限。整整两天，每天十小时的庆典和赛事，长枪比武和团体比武以及（平庸至极的）箭术比武，而梅莉达只能干坐在贵宾席上，被父母一左一右夹在中间，努力掩饰着自己的烦闷无聊。这还不包括一场接一场的宴会，让显贵们可以一边尽情欣赏人们用棍子把对方捅下马背或者看着某个扈从被狼牙棒砸烂的膝盖作呕，一边用美味佳肴安抚他们的辘辘饥肠或者挫败情绪。

不用说，梅莉达在一天之内就塞饱了烤驯鹿香肠和腌鲑鱼，感觉肚皮都快把裙子撑爆了，多得过分的甜点（不知为什么，几乎每一种都有巧克力成分）几乎让这位火红头发的公主有些反胃。不过说实话，梅莉达情愿再塞一盘肉丸子、趁艾莉诺不注意偷喝几口费格斯的啤酒，也不想在比武大会上多坐一个小时。

长枪比武无聊透了。在梅莉达看来，旁观两个人为了把对方从小马驹子（抱歉，据说是 _战马_ 呢）上捅下来，就把好好一杆长枪毁成了渣，实在没什么可兴奋的。标枪和链球投掷的乏味程度更是有过之而无不及。唯一引起她些许兴趣的是团体比武，但这点兴趣也很快消失了——因为高地勇士，丁沃尔氏族的科南，居然被一名瘦小的维京战士击败。这事本来就够让高地人尴尬的，可更让他们丢脸的是那名战士摘下头盔亮明女性身份的时候——那维京人原来是个金发女战士，年纪比梅莉达大不了多少，虽然四肢纤细，却已经用双头战斧证明了自己的实力。艾莉诺礼貌地向这位年轻勇士喝彩，费格斯则极力克制着才没朝得意洋洋的维京人首领扔斧头。梅莉达深深陷进座椅里，努力藏起愤慨之情——那 _姑娘_ 可以参加比武，而她这个苏格兰公主却被迫坐在贵宾席上，手里攥着串烤兔子，连把武器都没有。

哦，真是受够了。为期一周的大会到了第三天，今天的项目是箭术比武。梅莉达也想过偷偷溜走匿名参赛，这个计划源于她童年偶像罗宾汉的英勇传说，但她很快打消了念头，因为很显然，她根本没法在藏起那头浓密红发的同时，保证射击动作自如。

不过嘛，不能参赛不代表她不能射箭。于是，这天早上，梅莉达借口身体不适向母亲大人告假。她以为自己装得挺像那么回事，其实破绽百出，要是在平时，艾莉诺王后肯定不会这么轻易被糊弄过去，但这天早上，苏格兰王后正饱受宿醉之苦，她昨晚太小看挪威私酒的厉害了。因此，在费格斯醉醺醺地坚持下，艾莉诺同意梅莉达留在屋里休息，然后揉着胀痛的太阳穴和丈夫一起前往会场。

两位苏格兰统治者的脚步声刚一消失，梅莉达就跳下了床，身上早已穿戴整齐。她打开衣柜，翻出藏在一大堆裙子下面的弓和箭袋，还有她从王家马厩 _借来_ 的绳索。她把绳子一头拴在床柱上，一头从阳台上抛了下去。这里足有四十呎高，如果不巧失手，还是摔死为妙，她可不想面对艾莉诺的怒火。

但这样的担心完全是多余的。梅莉达从没失过手。她是几代人中第一个敢于挑战火瀑布的王室成员。她帮助终结了可怕的魔度。她成功平息了氏族首领间的争端。她解除了母亲所中的魔咒。相较而言，爬绳子不过是小菜一碟。

苏格兰公主鼓起勇气，确认弓箭都牢牢捆在背上，然后开始向下攀爬。绳子不够垂到庭院，但也没有必要。只要能到下面露台，梅莉达就不担心没法进屋，她可以从那里找到去射击场的路。那不会太难，卫兵们肯定都知道地方。梅莉达确信她不会迷路。

*

第四次走过那副缺胳膊的盔甲后，梅莉达不得不承认，她彻底迷路了。

本来事情好像很简单。设法说服一名侍从相信她 _不是_ 在找比武大会会场后，她向他求助并一丝不苟地遵循了他的指点。好吧……她可能在某个应该右拐的地方左转了，可这也没什么大不了的，不是吗？不管走哪条道，总是能绕回原路的，对吧？

对极了。说到不切实际的幻想，梅莉达还希望总有一天她跳起华尔兹不会再像是痉挛的蜘蛛呢。

当然，要不迷路也很简单。城堡里多得是来回奔忙的仆人和四下巡逻的卫兵，梅莉达只需再找个人问路，然后就可以回归正途，继续她的快乐之旅。不幸的是，要实施这个计划，她首先得找到一个仆人或者卫兵。

事后回想起来，那扇厚橡木门后面的阴暗楼梯显然通往城堡深处，她却一根筋地告诉自己从那里能到射击场，实在是不够明智。

她不太确定自己到底在哪儿。不是地牢，这一点她倒可以肯定。这里没几个房间，也没几根火把，却有太多废物。不是那种“你留着却总派不上用场”的废物，而是货真价实的 _废物_ 。腿上开裂的椅子，轮辐破损的马车轮子，被樟脑丸蚀出大洞的毯子，凹陷的盔甲，还有一件破破烂烂的锁甲背心，上面血迹斑斑，也不知它被人一刀劈开的时候，是哪个倒霉蛋穿着它。梅莉达感觉就像到了一片坟场。她相信，这里尽是没人想要的东西，老旧不堪，残缺不全，带着痛苦的回忆……这里就是它们的葬身之地。

 _哦，多令人愉快的念头啊，_ 梅莉达沮丧地想着， _要是找不到离开这鬼地方的路，不知道我会变成这里头哪一种_ _。_

梅莉达从酸痛的肩膀上卸下箭袋，换到另一边肩头。她用弓从发霉的衣柜上挑起厚重的苫布，然后弯下腰……一闪身躲了进去，因为她看到了前方的景象——

一个细长的影子，头戴兜帽，裹在深色长袍里，正拖着一具尸体从暗处走来。周围一片昏暗，但借着摇曳的火光，梅莉达还是清楚看到尸体身后那道暗红的尾迹，血混着石板地上厚厚的尘土凝结起来，像浆糊一样又黏又稠。

尸体被一块松动的石板钩住了，黑影低声骂了一句。梅莉达 _确信_ 那是个男人的声音。他小声咕哝着，蹲下去解那沾满血污的斗篷。

箭羽拂过梅莉达嘴角，轻蹭着她粉红的柔唇。箭杆抵着弓身发出低沉的摩擦声，箭头悄然滑动到位。苏格兰公主深吸一口气，尽可能轻轻呼出，同时绷紧背肌，把弓弦向后拉紧了些。她知道这是怎么回事。眼前这人就算不是杀人凶手，起码也是个帮凶。不管哪种情况，他都是个危险人物。她只有一次机会，那些袍子遮挡了视线，她不敢确定他长袍下面是不是穿了盔甲。箭头又撤回来一点。保险起见，还是小心为好。

梅莉达调整目标，瞄准了手肘。正如费格斯常教导她的，一个人身体有多强壮、脚步有多灵活都不重要，一呎长的岑木杆配上冰冷的箭头，粉碎筋骨的痛苦足以让任何人丧失战斗力。理论上来说，射中膝盖会更好，但以那人蹲在受害者身旁的姿势，梅莉达不确定自己能在命中目标的同时留他一命。她没打算杀人，哪怕对方是个凶手。她现在是外交使节，动手杀死主人家的臣民，恐怕很难让人接受。废了他，把他交由阿伦戴尔官方处置，才是皆大欢喜的做法。所谓官方处置，多半包括一根短短的绳索，和一段长长的坠落。

梅莉达正要松手放箭，黑暗中响起一阵清晰的脚步声。戴兜帽的男人一惊，扭头循声望去。脚步声嗒嗒嗒响着，越走越近。男人伸手探进暗色长袍里，梅莉达听到钢刃滑出皮鞘的轻吟。

 _放箭！_ 有个声音在梅莉达脑海里尖叫着， _快放箭啊，趁他分心！机不可失，时不再来！_

 _别急着放箭。_ 另一个声音（听着特别像艾莉诺）反对道， _最好先等等，看看来的是谁。如果是个无辜者，偶然撞破了这桩恶行，那你必须放箭保护他。如果是个同谋者……你仔细听他们都说些什么，会更有帮助。也许还有更多人涉案。把恶棍们一网打尽，不比抓住一匹独狼更好吗？_

“是谁在哪里？”戴兜帽的男人向黑暗中大声喝问。受害者就躺在他脚边尸骨未寒，他这个凶手却如此自信，实在奇怪得很。梅莉达瞥见出鞘的利刃在灯光中一闪，又消失在暗色长袍里。“是谁像窃贼一样在暗夜里潜行？”

轻快的笑声在黑暗中回荡，是个女人，音调高亢，冰冷得让梅莉达不寒而栗。一个娇小的身影从阴影里踱了出来，动作轻盈优雅，同样穿着带兜帽的暗色长袍。新来的人交叉双臂抱在胸前，像是觉得有些好笑。

“这是什么声音？难道是乌鸦在嘲笑渡鸦羽毛漆黑？又或者，是哪个虚伪的杀人犯在指控窃贼的罪过？”

男人一边抱怨一边还刀入鞘，那柄利刃迅速消失在长袍深处。

“愿诸神诅咒你，罗妮亚，诅咒你那拙劣的幽默感。我或许和你一样是个贼，可你也和我一样杀过人。或许你还比我多杀几个？说实话，我早就数不清了。”

另外那女人轻声嗤笑，不知怎么，听得梅莉达心底阵阵发凉。

“可你不是渡鸦，我也不是乌鸦，卡森。这下我们要怎么才能扯平呢？”

“你的喋喋不休也只有你的推诿扯皮配得上。我才没时间跟你耍嘴皮子。你来这里干什么？”

那个叫罗妮亚的女人没理会卡森的提问。相反，她低头看着尸体，故作好奇地歪过脑袋，一脸嘲讽。

“这可怜虫是谁？我亲爱的同僚在忙活什么呢，怎么搞得这么一团糟？现在可是有个都城守备队的卫兵死在我们脚边呢。”

“我可从不过问你的任务，女人，我只要你也给我同样的尊重。只要没人听说、没人乱传，这事就不存在，也就没人会因为不存在的事受审。”

“别拿她的话教训我，卡森。我和你一样心知肚明，只怕比你还清楚。我的脑子一直是我们六个人里最好使的。”

“就算是吧，可你的舌头也一直是最不牢靠的，而且一点都不懂什么叫简练。有话快说，不说就别来碍眼。我这还有尸体要处置，有包裹要埋，没时间跟你胡说八道。”

“你真该对我说话客气点，亲爱的卡森。”罗妮亚语调轻柔，但梅莉达在那亲切的言语里听出了一丝强硬，“怎么，没准我就是想违背我们保守秘密的誓言呢。”

卡森闻言笑了起来，笑声粗砺，感觉更像是讥讽而非调侃。

“老朋友，要是你敢这么干，你的脑袋肯定会和我并排插在长矛上，所以我大概得不断提醒你记住自己的愚蠢。在我们这个美丽的王国，叛徒是得不到宽恕的，如果叛徒不巧还是你手下的小小鸟……”

“哦，我们终于要畅所欲言了？”女人的语气有些调侃，也有些冷酷，“我们本来不该知道这事的，你忘了吗？这世上只有两种人，一种掌握权力，另一种心怀觊觎。难道说在我成为那个羽毛恶魔的继承人之后，规则有所改变？”

“显然如此，因为我也得到了同样的任命呢。”

两人一起大笑，可惜梅莉达根本听不懂他们变态的玩笑。她觉得，她没跟杀人犯有同样的幽默感，也算是件好事，虽然他们的笑声里充满了讽刺的味道。

“你觉得，还有多少人知道？”罗妮亚问他。

“寥寥无几。可要说有多少人起了疑心？怕是得算上所有人。”卡森答道。戴兜帽的男人舒舒服服靠着地上那具尸体，一只胳膊肘支在死人胸口上。虽然他面带微笑望着同伴，显得一派轻松，但梅莉达在高地王国猎过许多野猫，对这姿势再熟悉不过。在没经验的人看来，那动物似乎放下了戒备，懒洋洋的很是安逸。但实际上，它始终保持着警惕，肌肉松弛却柔韧，随时准备采取行动。

显然，这两人尽管有说有笑，却并不相信自己如果放松警惕，对方不会趁机捅刀子。

“詹莉不是傻瓜，已经着手调查了。”卡森继续说了下去，没发现暗藏的听众，“她已经开始意识到她辛勤工作换来的或许是一张空头支票。索伦那个缺心眼的，还不知道他为之英勇奋斗的奖品已经被许给了我们每一个人。我想伊瓦也起了疑心，但他被野心蒙蔽了双眼。他情愿相信自己才是真正的继任者，因为她总让他代为出席御前会议。”卡森摇摇头，兜帽随着这个动作窸窣作响，“老鹰向来是种骄傲的鸟儿。”

“别这么苛刻，老朋友，”罗妮亚轻声道，“她最擅长弄虚作假，也难怪伊瓦一不留神就上了她的套。想想你被蒙了多久，真心相信你是她真正的继任者，相信伊瓦不过是个装点门面的傀儡？”

卡森夸张地叹了口气。“久得我都不愿承认。可这又能怎么样？我们发现了她的谎言，复仇的时刻很快就要到来。我们的探子都已经或者即将就位。那些傻瓜对我们忠心耿耿，就像我们当年对她一样。”

“她的体系存在巨大漏洞。”罗妮亚表示认同，“没人知道真正居于指挥链顶层的是谁，所以你只需要让你的下线相信你是新的领导者，然后…… _瞧啊_ ，指挥权到手。”

“这几乎是体系中唯一的漏洞。”卡森思忖道，“让人不禁要问，为什么非得搞得这么神秘？让小小鸟以为只有自己存在，对她有什么好处？”

罗妮亚闻言笑了起来，那纯粹的笑声正常得让梅莉达吓了一跳。不是咯咯大笑，不是刺耳尖笑，也不是强忍笑意的闷哼，就是最最平常的笑声。

“因为幼鸟是种贪吃的动物，卡森，那些带羽毛的小混球能把掉进鸟巢的东西统统吞下肚去。独自和妈妈在一起时，幼鸟决不会叛逆。它为什么要叛逆？妈妈爱护它，养育它，教给它许多东西。没有妈妈的教导，它要怎么学会飞翔？没有妈妈的指引，它要怎么学会捕猎？随着它越来越大，越来越强壮，鸟巢显得越来越小，但幼鸟还是会顺从它的母亲，因为它还有那么多东西要学，还有那么多要依赖母亲的地方。可要是多一只幼鸟呢？多两只，三只，甚至一大群呢？突然间，幼鸟有了竞争意识。它跟其他幼鸟争斗，打压其他幼鸟。当这一切发生后，它意识到自己并不真正需要母亲。没有妈妈，它也能战斗；没有妈妈，它也能飞翔；没有妈妈，它也能杀戮。直到有一天，幼鸟长得太大太大，而鸟巢实在太小太小……你说，它为什么还需要妈妈呢？”

这番长篇大论之后，是一阵沉默，充斥了这阴冷黑暗的地下空间。厚重，浓郁，带着强烈的情绪。

梅莉达竭力屏住呼吸，生怕打破这突如其来的寂静。

“听起来，有人得出结论了。”卡森说。他嗓音里有某种东西，让梅莉达血液冰凉。那是种说不清道不明的感觉。不是恐吓，不是威胁。却意味深长。那种玩味口吻并不像她先前听过的语调。更像是某种……猛兽。如同一只野猫看到它的猎物流血倒地时发出的咆哮。

罗妮亚也有所觉察，回过头看着卡森。即使被兜帽挡着看不清她的脸，梅莉达还是从她僵硬的身形里看出了恐惧，那种紧张感，就像是一只准备逃命的鹿。

“我不在乎你怎么想。”她嘶声道，突然放下了所有亲切的伪装，言辞冰冷尖锐，“我是来告诉你，我们还没准备好。要想让这个联盟起作用，只除掉我们敬爱的头儿是不够的。我们还得除掉其他人，除掉她那些小宠物。如果我们不斩草除根，除掉伊瓦、索伦和其他所有人，那我们只会让自己背后挨上一刀。”

“我已经考虑到了。”卡森回答。听到罗妮亚的语调，他的身形也僵硬起来，或许是意识到他们终究不过是迫于形势临时结盟的对手，而此刻已不必再假装亲密。“我的人会准备好的。他们已经渗透进都城守备队和王室禁卫队。你在王宫里看到某个手持武器的汉子？他是我的人。你在街上看到某个清洗水壶的妇人？她也是我的人。你在比武大会上看到某个对人群微笑的骑士？还是我的人。你早餐吃的苹果？是我手下的投毒者放进你手里的。别把我当傻瓜，罗妮亚，我知道自己在干什么。”

“我不在乎你以为自己知道什么，卡森，我跟你说了我们还没准备好。我不确定我们已经锁定了所有小小鸟。至少还差了一个。我的人一直都在查看她的来往信函，有一封信是给鹤的。除非我们中有人在最近一周变更了代号，否则肯定还有某个我们没抓到的人。我怀疑不是玛雅就是比约克，但目前还没有确凿证据。在我找出这只‘鹤’之前，我们先按兵不动。”

“那你最好尽快找到这只‘鹤’，罗妮亚，”卡森说，“我们的金主不愿再等太久。他希望他在这里的时候这事就能解决。他想亲眼看到结果。”

“比武大会至少还要举办一周。有大把时间去找最后一只小小鸟。我们的 _金主_ 没什么可担心的。整个阿伦戴尔天翻地覆的时候，他肯定还在。但为了以防万一……”

罗妮亚伸手探进斗篷里，掏出根金属管子来，梅莉达认出那是个硬币筒。那是法国人设计的新发明，富人们可以用它携带钱款，而不必担心金币在口袋里叮当响招贼惦记。这个规格的硬币筒可以轻松装下六十枚沙皇金，足够人买下一个骑士身份，以有产骑士自居。

罗妮亚把这小笔财宝扔给卡森，仿佛那不过是从地上捡起的树枝。

“这是干什么？”卡森接住硬币筒，没等罗妮亚回答就把它塞进了斗篷里。毫无疑问，他受过的训练告诉他，钱财不能长时间外露。

“码头上到处都是走私贩子。其中一些不是索伦的人，可以找他们运送货物，不必担心有人多嘴。如果我没找到鹤，或者我找到他的时候你手下没人去解决他，那我希望你制造一点意外。只要让我们的金主有理由留在阿伦戴尔就行。我不在乎你怎么操作，也不在乎这是否确有必要，但有后备计划总是好事。”

“那当然。”卡森酸溜溜地说，“那么，你还有什么要交代的——”

“喂？”

两个探子和他们那位苏格兰听众都僵住了。又一盏提灯出现在走廊尽头，有人朝他们的秘密碰头点走了过来。

即使看不见他们的脸，梅莉达也能从他们歪脑袋的动作看出卡森和罗妮亚正交换着目光，不用说是在怀疑对方出卖了自己。经过无声的交流，他们显然达成共识，认定来人只是个不幸的误闯者。两人一起拉低兜帽，原本露出嘴的兜帽现在蒙住了整个脑袋。梅莉达听见咔哒一声轻响，无疑是扣上了固定兜帽的搭扣。这是专业装备，他们的娴熟动作也显示出专业素养。

“ _这都是些什么人？_ ”

这念头在梅莉达脑海里回荡着。只见那两人不再看着对方，转身离开光亮处，隐入黑暗之中。他们走得悄无声息，就连目送他们遁入阴影的梅莉达，也很快不见了他们的踪迹。

他们把尸体留在了原地。

看到来人时，梅莉达犹豫着自己是否也该离去。那年轻人像是要用火把抵挡黑暗一般将它举在身前，火光之下，赫然是那个为她指过路的侍从。

“喂？”他又喊了一声，声音在地下的黑暗中回荡着，“梅莉达公主？您在吗？您的母亲，王后陛下找您。她，呃，她听说我给您指了去射击场的路以后很生气。只是，您不在那里，所以我想您一定是迷路了，或许误打误撞到了下面……”

侍从的声音渐渐低了下去，他发现了那盏提灯。更准确地说，是发现了提灯旁的尸体。他小心翼翼走上前，突然害怕起来。梅莉达仍藏在苫布的阴影下，看着他越走越近，火光将他脸上的恐惧映得一览无余。她从眼角瞥见有东西在他身后的阴影中掠过，寒光一闪，那是火光映在了某种金属器物上。某种锋利的器物。

“诸神在上，是都城守——”

梅莉达一边拉开弓搭箭上弦，一边张嘴想警告他小心危险。

但箭头才刚滑到半程，还来不及就位，那侍从已然死去。

罗妮亚一刀刺中侍从胸口的同时，卡森从身后制住这个可怜人，一刀扎进了他的脖子。卡森一边单手捂住侍从的嘴，以免他发出任何声响，一边抬起他的下巴，好让血淌进侍从喉咙里，而不是喷在卡森手上。没等尸体倒地，罗妮亚的手已经探进死者口袋里搜了个干净。

然后两人同时松开了死者。尸体像袋土豆一样砸在地面上，发出一声闷响。

“见鬼，”卡森小声嘀咕，“这是我近几周来不得已干掉的第二个侍从了。这下我有两具尸体得处理了。他到这下面来干什么？”

“我也不知道。”罗妮亚一边回答，一边匆匆扫视着刚从侍从尸体上搜出的信，“没有要他下来的指令，这下面没什么值得巡查的，更不会有人等着他送东西……除非梅莉达公主还在这里？”

“他说他给公主指了去射击场的路，但她迷路了。也许她到下面来了。我们最好到处看看，确定她不在这里。”

“如果她在呢？我们不可能杀了她还指望没人发现。”

“我们不会杀了她。”卡森用侍从的上衣擦净刀上的血迹，收起匕首，“我们会说服她别把事情说出去。我自有办法，保证有说服力。”

罗妮亚叹了口气。“别留下伤痕。那会引起一些尴尬的问题。”

卡森扭头向黑暗中望去。“我会派人去城堡各处找她。你最好让你的小贼们盯紧她父母。我可不想让她对任何人透任何口风。”

罗妮亚点点头。

“好了，我们走吧。我们得召集人手把她找出来。就从这些隧道开始，一路往上搜。”

这是个不错的计划，更别提还是临场发挥。不幸的是，趁他们讨论计划的工夫，梅莉达早已逃之夭夭。

*

梅莉达不知道她跑了多久。她甚至记不起她一路狂奔穿过了哪些房间。几个零星场景在她记忆深处闪过：一张落满尘埃的躺椅，一件被虫蛀过的浴袍，一个横躺在地上的衣柜（抽屉不是被拉开就是干脆不见了）。但所有这一切都只是潜意识接收的片段——画面映入她的眼睛，经大脑加工后，被倾倒在脑海深处的某个废水坑里，很快就被意识遗忘了。

梅莉达意识里想的全是怎么才能保住性命。

他们杀了他。他们就那么杀了他。他们甚至没有多加讨论，没有考虑过其他可能。他们就那么杀了他，没等他倒地就掏空了他的口袋，然后站在他未寒的尸骨旁继续交谈，仿佛什么都没有发生一样。

哦，这话说得不对。他们没有假装什么都没有发生。他们知道了梅莉达在下面，现在正派人来找她，要让她保持沉默。

想想他们是怎么对付误闯者的，梅莉达一点都不想知道他们打算用什么办法让她保持沉默。

疯子。他们都是疯子。说着什么鸟巢啦小小鸟啦匕首啦金主啦比武大会啦死人啦活人啦还有一大堆梅莉达记不清的名字，还有计划啦阴谋啦之类之类的……

就是这样。他们在策划什么阴谋。涉及比武大会和某个金主。其他内容用了某种梅莉达听不懂的暗语，但事实已经很清楚了。她看到了硬币筒。她听到了警告。他们在找某个人。他们已经找到很多人，现在他们在找一个漏网之鱼，等他们找到以后，会有很多人被杀。某个和比武大会有关的人为此出了钱，他（或者她）甚至额外付款，以确保事情发生时自己还在阿伦戴尔。也就是说，他不是一直都在这里。他肯定是个外国人。一个仇视阿伦戴尔外国人想必是——

**砰！**

梅莉达的思绪被打断了。彼时她正推开一扇门，用于隐藏这道暗门的油画被力道撞得从铰链上荡了起来。不过，打断她思绪的不是这个。

打断她思绪的是一声枪响，子弹紧贴梅莉达脑袋飞了过去。

“哇！”一个身材魁梧的金发汉子大叫一声，满脸惊讶地丢下火枪。旁边站的一头驯鹿也惊讶地喷了喷鼻子，后退着避开这个破墙而出的红毛家伙。在这片混乱中，一个头顶飘着云朵的雪人正忙活着，想把一根胡萝卜从丢在地上的火枪枪管里拽出来。

哦，还有人在叫喊，声音尖锐刺耳。是谁在尖叫？

“你没事吧？”金发汉子高声问道。他翻过隔开射击场和火枪手的护栏，朝她跑了过来。梅莉达倒在地上，捂着嗡嗡作响的耳朵，像胎儿一样蜷起身子。“天呐，你是从哪儿冒出来的？不说这个了，你有没有受伤？我是不是打中你了？哦，天呐，拜托告诉我我没打中你。”

梅莉达答不出话来。她耳朵里阵阵悸痛，在这间隔里，仍能听见持续不断的尖叫声，喉咙里也涩涩地疼，让她几乎无法思考。她真希望那个叫个不停的家伙闭上嘴——

哦。等等。是梅莉达自己在尖叫。

梅莉达喘息着，大口咽下空气，只觉喉咙生疼。泪水顺着脸颊滚落下来，她慢慢松开紧捂着耳朵的手，扭曲失真的声响陡然涌进耳孔，让她不由瑟缩了一下。

“你没事吧？拜托了告诉我你没事。”

那声音像是从远处传来似的，空洞含糊。但梅莉达听见了。随着听力渐渐恢复，她的平衡感也回来了，一起回归的还有她的理性。她在心里迅速过了一遍自己的身体状况。除了喉咙难受，身上没什么地方感觉疼痛。没有脑震荡引发的麻痹感。她试了试能否挪动手脚。有狂奔带来的烧灼和刺痛，但活动无碍。

她缓缓抬头，发现自己差点跟一头驯鹿嘴对嘴亲上。

“啊！”梅莉达惊叫一声，一屁股摔在地上，四肢并用地向后逃开。驯鹿像人一样歪了歪脑袋，好奇得打量着她，似乎不明白这个狂躁的人类为什么要学螃蟹满地乱爬。

“实在是太太太抱歉了。你没事吧？”

梅莉达从驯鹿身上移开视线，匆匆循声望去。就在那里。紧挨着驯鹿。那是个身材魁梧的汉子，一头金发，有一双温暖的浅褐色眼睛，眼里写满关怀和担心。他像要表明自己不具威胁似的，举起双手，掌心冲着她以示安抚。仿佛梅莉达是某种野生动物，受到一点惊吓就会发起攻击或者转身逃跑。

 _这个嘛，_ 梅莉达拼命抓着那幅被她撞得摇摇晃晃的油画，心里想道， _倒是一点都没错，从各方面来说。_

一个念头忽地在梅莉达脑中闪过。那个男人，卡瑟？还是萨伦？他说王宫里有他的人，他会派他们来找她，好让她保持沉默。这人会是他的手下吗？这样不是很方便吗？

_“_ _不，对不起，我不是有意的。我碰巧在射击场练习，公主突然跑了进来。我也不想一枪轰掉她的脑袋，真的。事情就是这样。这只是个意外。_ _”_

“你是谁？”梅莉达语调低沉凶狠。她松开油画，迅速解下长弓，伸手越过肩头，用颤抖的手指向后摸索着，终于在箭袋里抓住了一支箭。梅莉达用不比平日娴熟的动作抽出箭搭在弦上，在酸痛的肌肉允许的前提下，尽可能拉开弓。箭头像疯了似的乱晃，她双手抖得厉害，根本没法瞄准目标，但在这个距离上，要射中一个小山般魁梧的汉子，也不需要太多瞄准。

值得称道的是，眼看自己被一个疯女人用箭指着，那小山般魁梧的汉子也不为所动。虽然他像常人面对重伤和死亡威胁时那样缩了缩身子，却没后退半步。相反，他迎着梅莉达的目光，柔声安抚道：

“放松点。拜托了。你得冷静下来。”

“等我准备好了，自然会冷静下来。”梅莉达咬着牙说。该死，她的胳膊也开始发抖了。她调整了目标，将箭尖指向正中。这样即使她没射中心脏，也能造成一些切实的伤害。“够了，回答我！ _你是谁_ _？！_ ”

那人毫不迟疑地作了回答。不带一丝犹豫和勉强，这不是个习惯隐瞒身份的人。

“我叫克里斯托夫。克里斯托夫·比约曼。”

驯鹿打了个响鼻，用力拱了克里斯托夫一下。克里斯托夫责备似的瞪了驯鹿一眼，但驯鹿只是面无表情地回望着他。克里斯托夫无可奈何地耸耸肩，像是在说“好吧”。

“非常抱歉，女士。我是克里斯托夫·比约曼勋爵，御用采冰运冰师。”

“采冰运冰师是什么鬼名字？”梅莉达掩饰不住心中的惊讶。 _身为刺客，就不能找个更好的借口吗_ _？_

克里斯托夫缩缩脖子，叹了口气，显然早已习惯了旁人的质疑。

“是个新职位。我负责掌管阿伦戴尔的冰块贸易。嗯，其实是本地贸易。我无权过问对外出口贸易之类的事务。”

“真有这头衔？”有那么一瞬，梅莉达忘了自己很可能在和一名刺客交谈。她不由放低了箭头，好奇地看着克里斯托夫。

克里斯托夫耸耸肩。“常有人这么问。”

他小心翼翼地向她靠近一步。

“那么你是……？”

“别过来！”梅莉达大叫一声，胡乱挥舞着长弓，试图重新摆好射击姿势。她低声咒骂，用要杀人的目光狠瞪着克里斯托夫，希望能让这个潜在的拷问者兼（或）杀手知难而退。

他的反应是迷惑地和驯鹿对视了一眼。

“瞧，如果我不知道你是谁，不知道该跟谁联系，就没法帮你。你得告诉我你叫什么名字——”

“我什么都不会告诉你的！”梅莉达叫道。

她有些喘不上气来。她讨厌这样上气不接下气的。惊慌和恐惧吞噬了她的理智，缺氧更是让她难以思考。那个有着温暖浅褐色眼睛的汉子又靠近了一步……

梅莉达下定了决心。她聚集起最后一点力气，猛地拉开弓，尽力瞄准那个魁梧汉子的胸膛，松手放箭，箭羽擦着她指甲飞了出去。

那支箭只朝前飞了两公分就一头栽向地面。它靠着惯性滑过石板地，软绵绵地在克里斯托夫靴子上戳了一下。

一片沉默，气氛无比尴尬。梅莉达相信，就算克里斯托夫不宰了她，她也会尴尬而死。

“好啦，这也是难免的。”克里斯托夫说。尽管眼下局面有些疯狂（或许也正因为如此），他抬眼看着梅莉达，宽容地笑了笑。“我想这下我们扯平了，对吧？”

梅莉达这才意识到自己有多疲惫不堪。她跌坐在地，靠着那扇油画门撑起身子时，弓也从虚弱的手指间掉了出去。

“什么？”

克里斯托夫走向梅莉达，在她身旁蹲了下来，咧嘴笑着。

“哦，我朝你开枪但是没打中，对吧？现在，你朝我射箭但也没射中。所以我们扯平啦。”

梅莉达努力思索着，试图在自己被密探带走前想出一句俏皮话，算是她在消失得无影无踪前做的最后反抗。

“我屁股好痛。”

_就算老妈不宰了你，我也要给你那榆木脑子来上一脚_ _。_

令人惊讶的是，克里斯托夫居然大笑起来。

“哦，如果你哪里受伤了，我想我们应该去医院看看，嗯哼？”

 _现在他们是这么称呼刑讯室的？_ 梅莉达先在心里默念了一遍，以确保这次不再说错台词。

从她那不听话的嘴里冒出的却是一声嗫嚅：“是的，拜托了。”

“那好吧。”克里斯托夫回头望向扔在地上的火枪，“雪宝！有人找我的话，就说我去医院了！有个姑娘需要帮助！”

“没问题，克里斯托夫！”雪人挥着左臂（树枝？）大声应道，它的右臂和胡萝卜一样卡在枪管里了。

“你能走吗？”克里斯托夫转向梅莉达问道。

_让我再试试，说“能”。_

“不能。”

_老天爷，我恨你。_

“哦。好吧，唔。”克里斯托夫摸摸后颈，求助似的望向驯鹿。驯鹿冷冷看了他一眼，喷着响鼻扭头踱回雪人身边。

“好吧，就这样吧。”克里斯托夫嘟囔着，低头对梅莉达微微一笑以示安慰，“看样子我得抱你过去了。没问题吧？”

 _我是屠熊英雄的王位继承人！_ 梅莉达心里吼道， _我是高地王国的战士！登布拉克氏族的长女！我才不要像某个愚蠢童话里的花痴少女一样被人抱来抱去！_

可不知为什么，她嘴里念叨的却是：“地底下的鸟巢里有好多小小鸟在打架。”

“现在你可真是神智不清了，知道吧？”克里斯托夫毫不费力地打横抱起梅莉达。

 _等我有力气了， **一定** 要好好报复你。_梅莉达气鼓鼓地想着，在克里斯托夫臂弯里扭着身子，想找个舒服的姿势。她感觉筋疲力尽，睡意渐渐涌上来，她叹了口气。

“不管怎么说，很抱歉差点打中你。”克里斯托夫低头看着怀里的苏格兰公主，冲她微笑道，“我刚开始学怎么用火枪，还不太顺手。”

“你应该试试弓箭。”梅莉达小声嘀咕，强忍着才没边说边打哈欠，“娘娘腔才用火枪呢。”

克里斯托夫闻言笑了起来。他的笑声很亲切。很温暖。对一名刺客而言。

“那你也许该教教我怎么射箭。刚才那一下可够险的，罗宾汉。我想，你差点就把我的靴子刮破了。”

梅莉达忘了自己正被这个恼人的家伙抱在怀里，气哼哼地别过脸去，结果一头撞在硬邦邦的胸肌上，同时听到了平稳有力的心跳声。尽管耳膜刚受过伤，那声音却让她有种奇妙的安心感。

克里斯托夫的胸膛也很温暖。就像枕头一样。一个肌肉发达、扑通扑通响的枕头。但终归是个枕头。温暖的枕头。

很温暖。就像他的微笑。他的大笑。他的眼睛。

克里斯托夫是个非常温暖的人，梅莉达得出结论。

哪怕对一名刺客而言。


	10. 驯龙师（I）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我把科洛纳设定为波兰在迪士尼世界的投影，许多细节即来源于此。  
> 本章发生在弓手(I)和弓手(II)之间。

_ 夏日 _

通常而言，维京人不算十分危险。

哦，倒不是说他们不具威胁性。这些以力量和韧性著称的战士不容小觑，除了肌肉发达，他们还精通各式武器，不管利器钝器还是远程武器都不在话下。他们没有西班牙水舞者那样的决斗高手，也没有来自新大陆的波瓦坦人那样传奇的弓箭手，说实话，就连他们的攻城车也因东方火炮而相形见绌，但维京人真正的力量在于他们的斧头和锤子。飞斧、双刃斧、战锤、短柄斧、长柄斧，长戟——都是这些野蛮人的最爱。虽然商贩们多年来致力于向北欧岛民推销巨剑、十字弩和长矛，但维京人毫不领情，固守着和维京长船相称的传统武器。

就像人们常说的那样，他们…… _天生固执_ 。

然而，这种固执也导致了维京人的衰败。曾几何时，他们是一支肆意劫掠的强大武装，拥有世界上规模最大的舰队。他们发展壮大的唯一障碍是岛上的龙患，另外就是缺少训练有素的步兵；况且维京人生性粗野，只要咫尺之内没有外敌入侵，他们自己也能打起来。

当然，近年来一切都起了变化。维京人始终拒绝接受新技术（他们对任何不适合血腥杀戮和/或迎头痛击的东西都抱有怀疑），世界却不会止步不前。创新和发展衍生出新的进攻武器，新的防御装备，新的作战方式。高地人打造了足可一下劈倒树木的双刃巨剑和长杆战锤，科洛纳人创造了能让敌人迷失方向的新武器，西班牙、法国和英国的造船工匠运用新技术建造了大量舰船充实他们的“海军”，最后，也可能是最重要的，中国人贡献了一种奇迹般的发明——黑火药。

火枪和火炮如今已是各国军队的重要装备，个人近身搏斗技能越来越为时代所抛弃。即便是赫赫有名的维京狂战士全神贯注、全副武装，也敌不过一发子弹。古老的方式日渐式微，那些因循守旧之人注定会随之灭亡。

当然，这些都是理论。在现实中，枪炮尽管是前卫技术，却仍比不上龙焰的威力。旧世界和它的魔法并不打算不战而降。

不幸的是，比武大会规则禁止龙和它们的维京人搭档一起参赛。显然，使用新式武器和盾牌就是公平比试，火球和盔甲般的表皮却被认为是“不公平”的。娘娘腔。

*

亚丝翠格挡住艾德里安爵士的向下劈砍，那柄钝剑抵着杉木盾滑开，削下几块木屑。如果他们用的是真正的兵刃，剑很可能已经被松软的木头卡住，亚丝翠就可以趁势缴下对手的武器；但是很可惜，在一场（表面上的）友谊赛中制造流血事件会被认为有违比赛精神。

亚丝翠手腕迅速一拧，斧子划出一道弧线，直奔艾德里安爵士的脑袋。虽然不会像她心爱的赫薇尔那样把他的脸劈成两半，但比赛斧也足够砸得这位骑士不省人事了。

不过，艾德里安爵士比看上去要敏捷得多。他块头不小，动作却十分灵活（亚丝翠只在风里飞身上见过这种反差），轻松变换重心让过了她这一击，然后挥起盾牌想把她打翻在地。

亚丝翠向后一跃，落地时钢头皮靴蹭过赛场地面，激得尘土飞扬。不等她站稳，艾德里安爵士又冲上来，肩膀下沉躲在盾牌后，径直撞向维京少女。

亚丝翠单膝跪下，就地一滚躲过了科洛纳骑士。她改鱼跃动作为前滚翻，然后扶着盾牌爬起来……却在土质松散的地面上踩了个空。艾德里安爵士刹住身形时，她听见一声闷响，感觉地面都晃了晃。他全身铠甲，分量比她沉得多，可以更轻松地在松软的泥土里站稳脚跟。

尽管如此，亚丝翠更喜欢皮甲、锁甲而非沉重的板甲是有原因的。首先，她体格不够强壮，穿上铁甲很难动弹。其次，防护力提升是以体力消耗为代价的。如果她能用拖延战术耗尽艾德里安爵士的体力，那胜利终将属于她。

科洛纳骑士也心知肚明。两人再次面面相对时，艾德里安爵士举起盾牌缓缓靠近，挥舞钝剑左劈右砍，封堵了亚丝翠的去路，想把她逼到角落里。这是一步好棋，他拥有达成目标所需的力量、速度和臂展。

因此，亚丝翠采取了面对体格和力量都胜过自己的对手时的最佳策略——出其不意。就像她多少次对抗烈焰狂魔时所做的那样，亚丝翠迎着科洛纳人圆形盾牌上的太阳纹章，朝艾德里安爵士直冲过去，发出一声狂战士特有的高喊。当然，这声呐喊不只是为了装装样子，它确实有示威效果，但主要目的是分散对方的注意力，让他们忘记迎面冲向敌人其实是一种自杀行为，让他们无暇考虑冲锋动作背后的真实意图。

这个动作亚丝翠已经和钩牙练习过上百次了。盾牌向外，斧子高举过头，呐喊着冲向对手。等你靠得够近了，就蹲下身子，把盾牌杵在地上，借力跃过对手头顶。身在半空的同时，照着后脑勺一斧头劈下去，造成脑震荡。趁对手犯晕，解决膝盖，然后在两眼之间给他最后一击。很简单。

理论上来说。

亚丝翠顺利完成了前几个步骤。盾牌向外，完毕。把斧头抡得像风车一样，完毕。像疯子一样叫喊着冲过去，完毕。

跳跃动作却遇到了一点麻烦。亚丝翠刚跃过艾德里安爵士头顶，正对准头盔和胸甲之间薄弱的护喉抡下斧头，艾德里安爵士就举起盾牌，把它调了个方向，不再套在前臂上，而是直接攥在了手里。隐藏的机关跳开来，盾牌靠着内部铰链向外弹出，直接拍在金发女战士脸上。

亚丝翠像臭虫一样被拍得喘不过气来。她身在半空被科洛纳太阳砸个正着，去势猛增，顿时变成了一枚人体炮弹。斧子脱手飞了出去，头盔面罩也被掀掉了。盾牌要不是牢牢绑在胳膊上，大概也飞到不知哪儿去了。最后，亚丝翠一头栽在赛场边，胡乱挥着盾牌，像在拙劣地模仿飞鸟。她脑海深处还残留着些许意识没被疼痛和惊讶彻底淹没，她注意到栅栏已经被冲力撞断了几根。至少，她希望断的是木头。小嗝嗝要是发现她弄断了自己的肋骨，非宰了她不可。她试着深吸了几口气。很痛，但没有特别不适的错位感。也就是说，起码没有哪根肋骨折断了戳在她要害上。

亚丝翠从被撞烂的栅栏里挣脱出来，痛得打了个哆嗦。她艰难地站起身，朝对手望去。

显然，艾德里安爵士也没好到哪儿去。他用盾牌把她拍飞的时候，她脱手的斧头不知怎么就砍在了他小腿上。要不是有护胫，这位骑士的小腿骨大概早就断了。饶是如此，那一下肯定也伤得不轻，看艾德里安爵士的动作，灵活性怕是受了很大影响。

亚丝翠摸摸肋骨，做了个鬼脸。哦，这点我们彼此彼此。

不幸的是，维京人付出的代价不仅是一夜安眠。没了面罩，她的头盔就是个累赘；更重要的是，她的斧子飞到赛场另一头，落在了艾德里安爵士身后。艾德里安爵士仍握着他的剑和……哦，那 _原本_ 是他的盾牌。那块之前一直套在他胳膊上的金属圆盘，现在接在一根金属棍顶端，他举着那东西就像举着另一件武器。实际上……

“我不知道科洛纳人现在都开始拿平底锅当盾牌使了。”亚丝翠低声说。对于她竟选择奚落对手而不是呼叫医疗救护，她的肋骨表示了抗议，她强忍着才没缩脖子。

艾德里安爵士耸耸肩。

“大量实践证明，它在军中是非常有效的武器。平底锅不是万能的，不过现在这样也不错了。既有盾牌的防护力，又有狼牙棒的攻击力。多功能化是未来发展趋势，尊敬的女士。”

亚丝翠闻言大笑。她摘下头盔（反正那东西也没用了），对那位富有骑士精神的对手咧了咧嘴，她金色的发辫随风飘扬。

“拜托了，骑士阁下，我可不是什么女士。没必要开这种玩笑，反正你都打得我浑身瘀伤了。”

骑士耸耸肩，但这个动作仅限于肩膀，他的脑袋和胳膊保持不动，双手牢牢握着剑和……平底锅（？），显得很是警惕。两人一边看似轻松地相互调侃，一边兜着圈子一点点靠近，寻找着对方的破绽。考虑到艾德里安爵士左右都有武器在手，身上盔甲齐全，又没被支离破碎的盾牌弄断肋骨，亚丝翠不得不承认，怎么看她都处于劣势。

“可我仍是一名骑士，尊敬的女士。把瘀伤变成流血实在有违骑士精神。倘若您愿意投降，我们现在就可以结束厮杀，回去接受医治。”

亚丝翠像龙一样露齿而笑，眼里却没有丝毫笑意。

“骑士阁下，我不会为了自己一时舒适就背弃族人的荣誉。不管你们军中有什么新花招，蛮人群岛都不会向科洛纳投降。”

艾德里安爵士微微点头致敬。

“如您所愿。虽然我不以把女士送进医院为乐，但我会尊重您的愿望。但愿这次失败能让您明白，战场不是女士该待的地方。”

亚丝翠嗤笑一声。两人兜着圈子越靠越近，亚丝翠已经可以透过艾德里安爵士头盔的开口看到他汗津津的脸和不安的眼睛。不管嘴上怎么说，但是看样子，艾德里安爵士并不想和一个十几岁的姑娘厮杀。

“哦，亲爱的骑士阁下。我不是已经跟你说了吗？我不是什么女士。我是一名战士。战士决不投降。”

亚丝翠踏出一步，用靴子踢起尽可能多尘土。深色的泥土扬起到空中，劈头盖脑地落向艾德里安爵士，把科洛纳太阳蒙上了一层土，最重要的是，还从眼缝飞进了骑士面罩里。趁他吃了一惊仓促退避，亚丝翠将头盔甩向他受伤的小腿，绊了他一跤。艾德里安爵士脚下踉跄，视线又被遮挡，顿时失去了平衡。亚丝翠解下破损的盾牌，抡圆了胳膊，对准他胸口用尽全力掷了过去。

科洛纳骑士被盾牌砸得往后一仰，一边东倒西歪地踩着凹凸不平的地面，一边仍试图用戴护甲的笨拙手指从狭窄的眼缝里抠出泥土。

此刻上前抢过平底锅只是小菜一碟。亚丝翠从骑士手里拽过那件非常规武器，蹲下身子避开他横扫的钝剑，一个转身就到了他身后。她双手攥着平底锅，用力抡起，狠狠敲在骑士头盔上。

艾德里安爵士跌跌撞撞往前晃了两步。令亚丝翠惊讶却也佩服的是，他居然挣扎着没有倒下，甚至努力把前倾势头调整为横向，转身面向袭击者。他脚步虚浮地维持着平衡，同时举起钝剑，仿佛准备抵御后续进攻。

要不是他刚才那番女士不该上战场的言论，亚丝翠说不定会放他一马。

亚丝翠箭步上前，轻松让过钝剑徒劳的劈砍，又敲了艾德里安爵士一锅底。骑士踉跄退后，亚丝翠紧追不舍，抄着平底锅进行了狂风暴雨般的攻击。最后一下直接拍在了骑士脸上，终于把艾德里安爵士砸倒。科洛纳人倒地时撞在了圈出赛场边界的栅栏上。已经被亚丝翠撞散的木栅栏嘎吱作响，在整副板甲的重压下渐渐四分五裂。

亚丝翠发出一声足可让先祖骄傲的怒吼，冲上前去，一下跳到半空中。维京少女一个前空翻，双脚并拢踹向艾德里安爵士，靴底结结实实撞上了他的胸甲。

有违比赛精神？很有可能。动作太过浮夸？显然如此。但是看起来可帅啦。

栅栏终于不堪重负。随着一声开裂的巨响，木头炸成了碎片，艾德里安爵士被亚丝翠施加的巨大力道压倒在地。

骑士倒下的同时，亚丝翠已经借力跳开，后空翻稳稳落地。她没理会身上的疼痛，信步踱回艾德里安爵士身旁。看着躺在尘土中的骑士，亚丝翠一边摇晃从他那儿偷来的武器，一边露出最最迷人的微笑。

“你们科洛纳人还挺会挑的。平底锅，嗯？谁想得到呢？”

说完，她把那件武器丢在他胸甲上，转身面对喝彩的人群，耀武扬威地高举双臂，沉浸在胜利的喜悦中。维京人全都站了起来，又是欢呼又是呐喊。科洛纳人跌坐在位子上，垂头丧气地耷着肩膀。亚丝翠咧嘴一笑。

“ _娘娘腔。_ _”_

_*_

半小时后，亚丝翠仍在帐篷里夸耀着自己的胜利。好吧，应该是企图夸耀——医生对此毫无反应，反而尖锐地批评她，说如果成功要以几根肋骨为代价，那或许并不值得。

“你玩的杂耍确实讨观众喜欢，但对健康没有一点好处。”阿伦戴尔医生冷冷说道，他紧抿着嘴，从亚丝翠瘀伤的腹部揭下湿毛巾，把那块脏兮兮的布扔进桶里，又从身后桌上那堆布里抓了一块，“真搞不懂现在的年轻姑娘。我年轻的时候，女人精通家务不是什么不体面的事；那些是很繁琐，学起来辛苦，更难真正掌握，可那是家庭生活的根本所在，是合家兴旺的坚实基础。做饭，打扫卫生，唱歌，跳舞，织毛衣，这些都值得去做。可现如今，你们都只想着找乐子，争强好胜，热衷冒险，想着当弓箭手、战士或者社交名媛。”

伊森学士把手伸进一个冒着冷气的箱子（当地人称之为“冰箱”，显然是女王本人的发明），皱着眉摸出一块冰，用布包成冰袋，按在亚丝翠身上。她倒抽了一口冷气。

“拜托了，医生。”亚丝翠牙齿直打战，喘着气说，“没有哪个姑娘愿意听人说只有家庭是她命中注定的归宿。我们中也有人想走到广大的世界里去，成为举世闻名的英雄，成为自立自强的传奇。要是我们都去当主妇，守在家里等着丈夫回来，就不可能有所成就了。”

“你继续这么下去，能有丈夫才奇怪呢。”伊森学士边说边用绷带进行包扎，把冰袋捆到亚丝翠腰上。亚丝翠咬着牙才没叫出声来，寒意透过皮肤渗入肌体，麻痹了所有感觉。“要是你不更当心点，不出一个月，这漂亮模样就别想要了。如果你喜欢下场厮杀，那就随你便吧，但你也必须接受自己的生活方式带来的印记。”

亚丝翠皱起眉头，看着伊森学士回头从医药箱里取出一个小陶罐。他拧开盖子，斟酌着用勺子挖出一团深绿色的药膏。

“如果一个男人因为我身上伤疤比他多就不想要我，那我还巴不得离他远点呢。我不需要这么没自信的家伙和我共度一生。再说了，我有小嗝嗝。我想他已经证明了，不是所有男人都是粗鲁的白痴。”

伊森学士明智地选择了闭嘴，免得最后变成直接批评维京人首领的世子。他报复般地将药膏糊在亚丝翠裹着绷带的身上，把女战士痛得半是唏嘘半是呻吟。

“那是什么东西？怎么闻起来像沼泽小鬼的屁股？”

伊森学士把勺子放到一旁，拿起一把小刷子，毫不温柔地抹开药膏，给绷带涂上了一层可疑的泥绿色。

“是一种草药，流传很多年了。能消除淤痕，加快恢复。如果你肋骨断了，它能加速愈合过程。和冰块配合使用，还能缓解疼痛。”

亚丝翠皱起鼻子。

“这还是不能解释为什么我感觉好像一头扎进了龙粪里。”她缩了缩脖子，感觉到医生用力捻着一小块不肯散开的药膏，“而且你就不能动作轻点吗？那是我的肋骨，不是画布。”

伊森学士连头都没抬。“我向你保证，尊敬的女士，我正用尽全力确保您能迅速康复。您的健康舒适对我非常重要。”

他又在亚丝翠腹部狠狠摁了一下以示强调。冷飕飕的冰块压在隐隐作痛的肚皮上，亚丝翠倒抽一口冷气，咬着牙瞪了医生一眼。

“你挺乐在其中的，不是吗？”

伊森学士嘴角抽搐了一下。这就是她所需要的全部回答了。

 _“_ _这些‘医务人员’根本是群蠢货，有事没事就想找借口把人开膛破肚_ _，”_ 亚丝翠郁闷地想， _“_ _大家还说我们是野蛮人呢_ _。我们杀人用的好歹是刀剑锤子。_ _这些家伙简直能用针戳死你，再管那叫外科手术_ _。”_

“亚丝翠！”小嗝嗝的声音飘进帐篷里，“亚丝翠，你在吗？”

亚丝翠顿时笑开了花。她直起腰，马上就后悔了——这个动作让她本就疼痛的肋骨发出了无声的抗议。她忍住眼泪，咬着牙出声回应。

“小嗝嗝！这边！”

“哦，好极了，我还以为得翻遍整座营地才能找到你呢。”小嗝嗝的声音越来越近，他一边掀起门帘钻进帐篷里，一边念叨着，“你不知道在这片混乱里找一个人有多难。真该有人教教那些龙，告诉它们不能把巢筑在——哇！”

一看到亚丝翠，小嗝嗝就涨红了脸，飞快地转过身去，突然对帐篷四壁的帆布表现出超乎寻常的兴趣。一直趴在地上打盹的风里飞被这阵骚动惊醒，哼哼着喷了喷鼻子，用尾巴挠挠耳朵，又继续打起了瞌睡。

亚丝翠藏不住满脸笑容。

“小嗝嗝？怎么了？”

“哦，没什么。”小嗝嗝的舌头像是打了结，亚丝翠从身后也能看见他泛红的耳朵尖，“就是，呃，我以为你没事，所以我就进来了，没想到你需要，唔，接受治疗，在，你知道， _那个_ 位置。”

亚丝翠故作惊讶地低头看看自己，没理会搁下刷子的伊森学士那一脸不悦的模样。

“呀，我真傻！我都忘了我没穿上衣！我怎么就没注意到呢？”

“哦，不，挺好的。”小嗝嗝结结巴巴地说，“我是说，还好你已经包扎完了，所以你这样也没什么不妥当，或者……怎么样的。嗯……现在我们可以换个话题了吗？”

亚丝翠大笑着抓起衬衣套上，伸手想拿锁甲的时候，伊森学士攥住了她的手腕。医生意有所指地盯着她的肋骨，挑起一边眉毛。亚丝翠叹了口气，勉强让步，转而抄起套在皮鞘里的赫薇尔，甩到身后背好。令她惊讶的是，战斧熟悉的分量让她感觉无比安心。看样子，她比自己所知的更适合做一名战士。

信步走到死盯着帐篷另一头的小嗝嗝身边，亚丝翠轻轻捅了捅少年的肩膀。

“拜托，放松点，小嗝嗝。又不是什么你没看过的东西。”

“要知道，这对话走向真的让我很不自在。我们说点别的吧，把这……”小嗝嗝无力地比划着，“ _这一切_ 先放放。”

“什么，就这个？平常你对 _这一切_ 可没这么拘谨。”亚丝翠笑嘻嘻地指着自己说。

“虽然我很想抚摸你青紫斑斓的身体，但我来找你有正事。我们得觐见女王。我想我们该走了。”

小嗝嗝飞也似的逃出帐篷，耳朵仍红得像着了火一样。

 _“我身体好得很，_ _多谢关心。_ _”_ 亚丝翠板着脸目送他的背影，暗自腹诽道， _“见鬼，这可都是荣誉勋章_ _，才不是什么‘青紫斑斓’呢。”_

_*_

如果有一天不能驯龙了，小嗝嗝也可以当个成功的商业大亨，亚丝翠心想。

看着小嗝嗝和艾莎女王用精深的政治术语来回拉锯、对着一桌子数不清的书本、地图、计算结果和图表引经据典，亚丝翠惊讶于小嗝嗝玩这个游戏时的得心应手，哪怕他并不通晓全部规则。虽然他情愿认为自己首先是发明家兼学者，其次才是战士，永远不会是政治家（尽管斯多戈费尽心思地想培养小嗝嗝承担更多氏族首领职责），但小嗝嗝推敲条款、报价还价时和冰雪女王旗鼓相当。为她的法力和美貌倾倒之余，人们总会指出艾莎女王才思敏捷、行事冷静，说这位寒冬法师正是靠着这两点成功引领阿伦戴尔走出了与威斯顿断交造成的不稳定时期。尽管她有着如此声誉，但小嗝嗝还是跟上了女王的敏锐思路和精密计算。

当然，小嗝嗝会觉得自己有责任做好功课也不奇怪，这整个项目都是他的主意。亚丝翠还记得，在氏族大会上小嗝嗝是如何坚持表示，肆意劫掠固然不错，却不是维持对外经济的长久之计。这位未来的氏族首领指出，除非维京人证明他们可以对世界有所贡献，否则世界将会抛下他们继续前行，那些无法适应国际惯例的人只会望尘莫及。而证明自己价值的唯一办法，就是向世界提供一些别人无法提供的产品，这种垄断产品必须只有他们能控制，但又是所有人都想要的。

要找到这样的东西，既容易得有些可笑，又困难得叫人伤神。一个明显优势就是，维京人有龙；在已知世界中，再没有别人能像他们那样把如此强大多变的猛兽纳入家庭生活。不幸的是，这同时意味着维京人不愿像旁人交易牛马一样，把他们的龙搭档当成商品销售，因为他们都曾那么努力地证明自己才赢得了龙的认可；一想到出卖这种华丽的生物，伯克岛的每个居民都会觉得恶心，他们恐怕宁可喝下一桶牦牛奶酒，也不愿靠这个建立自己的生意。

而幸运的是，小嗝嗝不仅是个头脑精明、勇于创新的商人，还是个发明家。在长期担任他导师（但众人一致认为并无必要）的高伯帮助下，小嗝嗝掌握了在龙焰中锻造金属的技术，并开发出爬虫资源的一系列用途。

举例来说，龙粪其实非常肥沃。它腐熟后就是最完美的肥料，在施过龙粪的田里，任何作物种都长势惊人。同样的，某些龙（比如烈焰狂魔）的唾液可燃性极佳，持续燃烧时间比普通油料更长；如今整座伯克岛的火把和灯具都用上了这种油滑的物质作为燃料。

用龙焰锻造的金属质地精良，他们从没见过如此锋利的兵刃和如此坚韧的盔甲还能以如此大批量生产。特别是加入少许龙鳞打造的产品，强韧程度远超任何合金或者矿物。亚丝翠曾用赫薇尔劈开一面实心橡木盾，斧刃上也只是留下一道细微划痕，露出漆面下水波般的金属纹路。

尽管铁匠们在龙的帮助下创造了许多奇迹，但维京人发掘出的最大财富、最大卖点，却并非上述冶金工艺的成果，而是它的副产品。那是一种危险物质，发现过程纯属偶然，却可能改变整个世界。

*

“请解释一下，你们的产品有什么功能是中国烟火没有的？”艾莎女王语气平平，眼睛里看不出一丝情绪。虽然态度并不粗鲁，但她显然兴趣寥寥。“据我所知，它可以达到同样的效果，花费却少得多。”

“陛下，我承认我们的产品价格不菲，”小嗝嗝心平气和地回应道，“不过，我可以向您保证，它绝对物有所值。世界上再没有和它相似的东西了。那么多国家愿意不计成本和我们通商是有原因的——全世界都找不到我们这样的产品。”

女王不为所动地微微侧过脑袋，亚丝翠猜想这在政治谈判中可能类似于一声嗤笑。

“在我看来，它们非常相似。都是一堆粉末，接触火源后会发生剧烈爆炸。如果置于枪管内，这爆炸就可以推动弹丸高速射出。中国人已经供应了火药，供应了枪支，也供应了子弹。你的产品有什么过人之处，是火枪和火炮不能匹敌的？”

“唔，举例来说，您将来肯定不会把我们的产品放在桶里，陛下。”小嗝嗝话里听不出一点得意。他就是不擅长自吹自擂，这或许源自他儿时的经历，因为他曾是同龄人中最矮小的。“我们的产品如果在密闭空间内点燃，更容易炸毁一切容器、对靠近的人造成巨大杀伤，而不是推动子弹或者炮弹射向目标。相信我，它的用途或许没有黑火药广泛，但它摧枯拉朽的破坏力足以弥补一切。”

艾莎女王脸上肌肉纹丝不动。不过，她双手离开了王座扶手，指尖相对地顶着，显得若有所思。虽然只是个小动作，却隐隐透露了些许兴趣，亚丝翠看在眼里，心中窃喜。

“你凭什么认为我会对某种破坏力如此强大，除了作为武器没有其他用途的危险物质感兴趣？”

亚丝翠心中的欢呼顿时变为悲鸣，无力地挣扎着，蜷缩成一声低低的呜咽。

然而，小嗝嗝似乎没受一点影响。

“我们生活在一个危机四伏的时代，陛下。您本身的神秘法力十分强大，我对此毫不怀疑，但阿伦戴尔在您之后仍要继续存在。恕我直言，我们正处于一场军备竞赛中，而维京人愿意供应武器。我们所求的不过是换取食品和手工原料，作为回报，您将得到已知世界中最具危险性的资产。我们正站在悬崖边缘：你，我，科洛纳人，高地人，所有人都是如此。正如青铜取代石器，黑铁代替青铜，精钢又超越黑铁，我们必须接受事实，古老的传统正日渐式微。有了来自东方的中国火枪，兵刃、弓箭和盾牌不再是完美的防御力量。而这就是我们维京人的回答——龙焰，无论它是液态还是固态，都具有其他物质所不能及的爆炸性。”

“阿伦戴尔曾经饱受战乱之苦。”艾莎女王语调生硬，但亚丝翠注意到她微微张大了鼻孔，女王正怒火中烧，“我们与南方群岛和威斯顿争斗数百年，远征高地和英格兰，在战场上对抗罗马和法兰西，还要忍受维京人在沿海的侵扰。直到近代，我们才终于缔结了和平，而你却要我购买军火破坏现状。我不愿因此激怒我的敌人。阿伦戴尔很乐意向蛮人群岛供应谷物和牲口，但我必须强调一点，我们不收沾血的钱。”

小嗝嗝毕恭毕敬地低下头，但亚丝翠太了解维京少年了，一眼就看出他身体紧绷、肩膀轻抖。显然，这次会面没能按计划进展。

“我对此深感遗憾，陛下。虽然您可能对我们的龙焰不感兴趣，不过您或许愿意购买其他产品？龙粪和龙油在军事上派不了多少用途，却同样很有价值，或许有助于阿伦戴尔恢复一些收成，弥补田地遭受……意外寒冬而造成的损毁。”

听到这并不隐晦的嘲讽，艾莎女王眯起了眼睛，但她最终宽容地点点头，极具王室气度地朝那一桌子图表做了个“请”的手势。这个艾莎女王简直是完美女性的典范。亚丝翠毫不怀疑，女王的童年时期肯定被一大群侍女簇拥着，头顶书本训练仪态，翘着兰花指品茶，还要学习如何谈吐优雅。

“请讲吧，小嗝嗝 _世子_ ，我洗耳恭听。”

“非常乐意，陛下。”

亚丝翠不禁惊讶于小嗝嗝的涵养。换成是她，不可能不为女王拒绝了他们视为主要卖点的龙焰而懊恼，但小嗝嗝好像对能销售其他产品同样满意。正是在这样的时刻，亚丝翠会想起小嗝嗝身上最令她尊敬的优点：沉着冷静，富于同情，善解人意。亚丝翠对自己笑了笑。

_“_ _小嗝嗝会有成熟表现也是理所当然的_ _。这男人毕竟化解过我们和龙族持续数百年的战争。他当然有的是耐心。”_

_*_

“那女人真是叫人难以置信！那么自命不凡、高高在上。我说，行行好！本来还以为她叫我们去见鬼的时候会多少客气一点呢！我是说真的！”

而在这样的时刻，亚丝翠会想起小嗝嗝是个花了许多时间绘制图表的年轻人，他在方案里倾注了全部心血，在他如此辛劳后，别人却不屑一顾，这让他充满了孩子气的挫败感。

一回到他们的私人营帐里，小嗝嗝就大发脾气。哦，对小嗝嗝来说算是大发脾气了。不过，相较亚丝翠用战斧砍木头来释放压力的习惯，小嗝嗝似乎满足于神经质地挥动胳膊，说几句刻薄话发发牢骚。没牙仔显然习惯了小嗝嗝的古怪行为，哼了一声翻过身，咕噜着想换个舒服的姿势继续睡觉。

而亚丝翠坐在一旁，心不在焉地摸着膝头的恐怖龙。绿色的小龙呜噜呜噜哼着，快活地拍打着尾巴。

“她整个一副‘哦，我是冰雪女王，我动动手指就能把你和你们的龙都冻成冰块。我才不在乎它们会喷火、身为忠诚的伙伴和朋友能帮很多忙，他们害怕冰块，所以我赢了，你输了’的样子。我说，行行好，让我喘口气。”小嗝嗝长叹一声，终于发泄完毕，满身疲惫地瘫倒在角落里一堆垫子上，那大概是风里飞的杰作，它到哪儿都想筑巢。小嗝嗝双手捂脸，揉着眼睛。“至少和戴恩王子会面顺利得多。南方群岛看样子有兴趣购买我们的龙焰。也许我们可以拿到足够多的种子，耕种足够多的土地，进一步实现自给自足。你怎么看，嗯？”小嗝嗝转向没牙仔，后者听到有人叫它，勉强睁开一只眼睛。“想想吧，没牙仔。以后我们没准能在地里种玉米。说不定还能种一片苹果树林。如果你愿意，每天早上都有苹果汁喝。是不是听着挺棒的，伙计？”

没牙仔闭着眼睛。

“好，你就装吧。等我们有了桔子树，看我肯不肯分给你。”

小嗝嗝气鼓鼓地往后一倒。

“既然如此，我猜我们不会把小不点送给女王了？”亚丝翠边问边指着那条一心想顺着胳膊爬到她头顶做窝的恐怖龙。小不点在伯克岛老家还没找到搭档，它对当地居民兴趣寥寥，却总想偷偷溜上维京长船。高伯说小不点可能想看看更广大的世界。因此，小嗝嗝决定把它带到阿伦戴尔，作为礼物献给女王，以庆祝双方建立新的合作关系。不过如今看来，小不点注定只能打道回伯克岛了。

小嗝嗝摇摇头，翻身侧卧。

“我不会就这么放弃这份合同的。要我说，也许你该试着去找公主？安娜公主？你可以把小不点送给她。这么大老远把它带过来然后又带回去好像不太公平。也许找到公主的时候，你可以跟她聊聊这事。让她知道艾莎女王拒绝了我们的提议。也许你可以说服她改变主意？我可能会去见伊瓦大人，跟他好好谈谈。肯定有人愿意买些龙焰吧，哪怕只是一件样品也好呢。如果这事能成，我们大概就不必总靠盐腌雪藏来保存渔获了。”

“女王已经亲口拒绝了交易，你真觉得公主或者伊瓦大人会愿意听我们的？”亚丝翠怀疑地问。

小嗝嗝呻吟一声，用一边胳膊挡住脸。

“我不知道，亚丝翠。可是当时他们都说这是‘愚蠢的冒险’，是我坚持要来的。我不想给大家希望以后，又让他们失望。我们至少得努力 _试试_ 。”

“也许你刚才应该提一下戴恩王子已经预订了几百加仑的货。”亚丝翠提议道。她看着小不点拍打翅膀落在她头盔上，开始好奇地啃咬两侧的牛角。“据我观察，不管表面如何，阿伦戴尔和南方群岛的关系始终相当恶劣。如果知道自己的潜在敌人正在大批购买龙焰，至少能引起她的注意吧。”

小嗝嗝又摇摇头。

“客户保密原则。我们不能随意把客户的信息泄漏给他们的对手。这看起来糟透了，不利于建立信任。我们可不想得罪我们最大的买家，况且他对这整桩生意表现出浓厚的兴趣。”

“我本来还以为南方群岛更难搞呢。”亚丝翠一边调侃，一边起身抻了抻腿，“所以，我猜我最好去找安娜公主。走吧，小不点。”她边吹口哨边朝恐怖龙打了个响指，后者正盯着熟睡的没牙仔，很有在它尾巴上啃一口的趋势。亚丝翠用脚尖轻轻踢了小嗝嗝一下。“如果你要见伊瓦大人，最好也早点动身。我听说那家伙可是出了名的难逮。”

小嗝嗝的回答是一声她非常熟悉的呻吟。

 _“_ _是的_ _。”_ 亚丝翠暗自思忖着，咧嘴笑笑走出帐篷，小不点紧随其后， _“_ _你确实不是当政客的料，我的小嗝嗝。_ _”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几乎没有EA，却是必要的过渡章节，抱歉啦（才怪，这可是为了更伟大的利益呢）。


	11. 弓手（III）

_ 夏日 _

梅莉达吹着口哨走过城堡走廊。当然是走，才不是跳呢。诚然，她走得有些雀跃，但那只是她日常训练的一部分，是为了保持脚步轻盈。就是这样。恋爱中的少女才会头脑发热地蹦蹦跳跳，戴着花儿在漂亮庭院里玩耍嬉闹。而梅莉达绝对没有这个意思。没有。一点儿都没有。

哦，大概有那么一点儿吧。但也不全是。“爱”这词如今已经被人用滥了。梅莉达的感觉更像是种能玩到一起的友情，夹杂着些许好感，又带有竞争意识。

克里斯托夫是个好伙计，待人友善，温厚随和，她就没见过他哪天不是扬着嘴角笑得一脸灿烂。他很爱笑，有一肚子稀奇古怪的故事，偶尔还会暗示其中某些内容并非虚构。和这样的汉子交朋友很轻松，不管是比试身手，还是相互陪伴，都令人惬意。

哪怕他那宽厚的肩膀对一个拒绝挽弓的人来说实在是种浪费。

*

“真不知道老天爷怎么想的，居然让你这种人长了这样两条胳膊。”梅莉达曾这样对克里斯托夫说。那天两人照例在射击场碰头，她一边拉开弓，一边为如此浪费摇头。“有这么一副身板，练长弓多好啊。可你呢，偏要用那笨重玩意。”

“不是所有人都从摇篮里就开始练习射箭。”克里斯托夫边说边把弹药塞进枪口，“你从二十步外射穿苹果的时候，我正在湖面上凿冰呢。如果我现在拿起弓，一分钟能射出两箭都是侥幸。其中一箭没准能飞得离敌人近点儿，看到靴子被刮破，他肯定会吓得半死呢。”

“糟糕的弓箭手也比老练的火枪手强。”梅莉达嗤之以鼻，她挺直腰杆，搭箭上弦，“就算十字弩都比火枪好些。火枪这种浓烟滚滚的东西，与其用在战场上，还不如给我老爹当烟斗呢。”

“如今我也是个勋爵了，得有点贵族做派才合身份。”克里斯托夫耐着性子说，“我已经能读书，现在正学着写字，也许有一天还能学会在正式晚宴上用恰当的方法和正确的勺子喝汤。不幸的是，刀叉笔墨恐怕不能给御前那些大人们留下深刻印象。既然学不来王室车度，那么但愿我的枪法能赢得认同了。”

“你是说气度吧。”梅莉达心不在焉地纠正道，意识到自己的口气有多像母亲的时候，她把脸埋进了手掌里。 _接着我就要教他整理领口，担心他靴子干不干净了。_

克里斯托夫闻言大笑。“我就说吧？我应该让我的火枪来说话。你瞧。”他说完，把黑火药填进药池，扣合火镰，双手把火枪递给梅莉达看。“它比我干净，气味也好得多，光亮得能照出你的倒影，而且出身城堡。对一个血统纯正、整装待发的贵族还能再要求什么呢？”

梅莉达咯咯笑着拍了克里斯托夫一下。

“要这么说，也许我该问母亲，能不能让我嫁给你的火枪。‘妈妈，你瞧，这是多好的一位丈夫啊！干净整洁，容易相处，个子高挑，光亮体面，而且一小时能射不止一发！你还能再要求什么呢？’”

克里斯托夫笑得前俯后仰，差点把火枪摔在地上。他擦掉笑出的眼泪，继续装填火枪。他放慢了手上的动作，一边用通条将弹药捅进枪膛，一边意味深长地看了梅莉达一眼。

“相信这位陛下正需要好好泻火。有谁想来一发？”

“多像个真正的贵族啊。三捅两捅，一扣扳机就射了。不像我这位女士，瞧。”梅莉达举起弓，语带双关地说，“对这个美人儿，你要温柔抚摸才能拨动她的心弦。可不能那么随便射完拉倒。她需要一些柔情蜜意，不过相对的，训练有素的手指永远都能让她保持活力。”

“现在这对话已经没半点隐晦，直白得冒傻气了。”克里斯托夫摇头大笑。他把通条装回原位，抬起火枪，让枪托抵住他厚实的肩膀。“高地王国的公主殿下是否准备好了，看看真正的大山能养育出怎样的火枪手？”

梅莉达嗤笑一声以示回应，从箭袋里抽出一支箭来。她把弓一扬，手指顺着弓弦滑动，感觉箭羽拂过指尖，自信满满地冲那山里汉子笑了笑。

“就湖边上那几块大石头？头顶白雪皑皑，一大早就美滋滋地到处闪。和你们这些人一个样。高地王国将向你们发出挑战！”

“既然我都美得到处闪了，那想必是已经赢了。”

“要是你枪法有嘴皮子这么溜，一定会成为阿伦戴尔的军中骄子。”梅莉达笑着瞄准目标，“先来十局？”

“如果这就是小姐您的极限，那就十局吧。”克里斯托夫眨了眨眼。

*

梅莉达想到这里，咧嘴一笑。那天他们比了不只十局，而是超过六十局。到一天结束时，空气里弥漫着硝烟，靶子上遍布箭支和子弹。克里斯托夫往肿痛的肩膀上敷了个冰袋，梅莉达则一边用亚麻布包扎渗血的手指，一边后悔没把手套带来。不过，两人都眉飞色舞，快活得像傻瓜一样，因为肾上腺素引起的兴奋，也因为彼此陪伴带来的快乐。

也许还有黑火药的刺激。那里到处是烟。

梅莉达忍住吹口哨的冲动。她感觉开心极了。就在五天前，她还想射这家伙一箭。现如今，他却成了她在阿伦戴尔最好的朋友。这可能会让母亲有些失望，母亲原本希望她和安娜公主能成为挚友，不过在涉及他国王室的问题上，梅莉达常常违背母亲的期望。天知道已经有多少求婚者满怀希望而来，却终究失望而归。

尽管她和公主的交流不超过三言两语，又因为初次会面时的尴尬总躲着女王，但苏格兰公主仍找到了一位可靠朋友，就是那个快活的御用采冰运冰师。（“你真心需要一个好点的名头。”“不叫这名头就得叫‘冰块总管’，那听上去真是傻透了。”“另一个就不傻吗？”）令人伤感的是，等比武大会结束，她就得向这位朋友道别了，而那一天很快就会到来。三天后，比武大会将会闭幕。四天后，所有会见也将完成。五天后，梅莉达就要登船返回故乡。虽然她已经等不及和她的弟弟们重逢（哪怕他们都是些烦死人的淘气鬼），但她也想知道自己什么时候才能重返阿伦戴尔，或者克里斯托夫是否可能应邀拜访登布拉克城堡。她一定会很想念这个大傻瓜。

说到这个……

*

“好吧，大块头采冰师！”梅莉达大声嚷嚷着，转过墙角走进射击场，“但愿你昨晚好好休息了，因为今天，不到你黑火药用完，或者我手指伤到见骨，我们是不会停下的！要是你觉得没力气了，我可以对你手下留情。如果你想早点认输，我能理解，我已经料到——”

艾莎女王手握一根冰棱，微微侧过脑袋。王室禁卫反应迅速，两条彪形大汉当即把女王挡在身后，警惕着可能出现的危险。根本不见克里斯托夫的踪影。

梅莉达的经验告诉她，当人处于非瞬间发生的巨大危险中时，时间流逝会变得很慢。只要那威胁没有立刻造成伤害，在肾上腺素作用下，人的感官会放大十倍，短短几秒就能观察到大量重要细节。因此，梅莉达一眼看出女王裙摆和两肩都很宽松，便于活动，头发在脑后扎成简单的马尾，剩几绺散落的发丝在额前飘荡。她手里的冰棱光滑尖锐，大小和飞刀相仿。在女王对面的射击场尽头，立着一个靶子。靶环上扎着几根冰刺，虽没有正中靶心，但大多非常靠近。

梅莉达张了张鼻孔。没闻到黑火药的硝烟气，也没有汗水的咸涩味。克里斯托夫和她还没开始比试，除非艾莎女王真的异于常人，连汗都不出，否则她应该也刚到这里不久。她动了动耳朵。没有火枪独特的轰鸣，也没有箭支破空的嗖嗖声。除了女王，周围没有旁人在训练了。

最后的结论令梅莉达震惊。艾莎女王就站在对面，一脸疑惑地望着她。

*

梅莉达赶忙弯下腰，接着又想起她的礼仪课，于是努力把鞠躬改为屈膝礼，而后直起身，动作僵硬得像是绷紧再弹开的弹簧。

“非常抱歉，艾女王！我是说，我要致以诚挚的歉意，莎陛下！我是说——”

_好极了，很高兴知道妈妈把一个彻头彻尾的呆瓜变成一位举止得体的淑女的努力没有完全白费。哦，稍等一下。_

梅莉达深吸了一口气以免喘不上气来。那口气到了气管半中间，她才想起这样有些失礼，于是生生打住，结果被自己的口水呛了一下。她咳嗽着，一边想呼吸，一边又想止住。真是糗大了。

她泪眼蒙眬间看不真切，隐约觉得艾莎女王似乎满脸困惑。禁卫们都握紧了火枪，但没有抬起枪口，显然，这个忘记该如何呼吸的高地蛮人让他们有些不知所措。

“梅莉达公主，对吗？”女王不太确定地问。她挥手示意禁卫让开，略带迟疑地靠近抽搐的高地姑娘。冰刀分解成无数碎片散入空中，仿佛一缕微尘，折射出璀璨光华。“您还好吗？要不要找医生？”

 _我很好，真的。多谢关心，但医生就不必了。_ 梅莉达心想。

“ _咳。_ ”梅莉达只能以咳嗽作答。

_你这满嘴胡话的白痴_ _。_

值得称道的是，艾莎女王尽力掩饰了自己的困惑。

“啊，我们还是找一个吧，以防万一。里翁，请为梅莉达公主找个医生来。”

“遵命，陛下。”左侧的禁卫微微鞠躬后，朝同伴点点头，快步走出门外，同时迅速扫了梅莉达一眼。

“抱歉，陛下，”梅莉达终于止住了咳嗽，喘过气来，“我不是——不是有意引起这样的混乱。我只是来找……”他到底是什么头衔？总管？阁下？“克里斯托夫勋爵。我们说好在射击场……”见面？约会？唇枪舌剑中的公平比试？“ _有点事_ 。”为了掩饰之前的停顿，梅莉达飞快地说了下去，“我不是有意打扰，给您带来不便，再次深表歉意。我不需要医生，真的不是有意打断您的……”这次梅莉达是真的卡住了。她应该怎么说？练习？减压？冰雪秀？巫术？

_尽量别说最后那个——_

“巫术。”没等脑子反应过来，这个词已经脱口而出。

_这下你算是完蛋了，大嘴巴。赶紧滚蛋，找座最高的塔跳下去吧，你这大傻帽。_

艾莎女王脸上不见了先前的担忧，种种情绪流转而过：惊讶，怀疑，愤怒，迷茫，思索，理解，最后挑起一边眉毛，露出玩味的笑容。

“您有个不太好的习惯，总是一不留神就把脑子里第一个念头直接说出来，不是吗，梅莉达公主？”

梅莉达只能点头，生怕一开口又说出什么胡话来。

_我敢说老妈那里肯定有针和线，我们可以让她把你这张大嘴巴永远缝起来。_

艾莎女王噗哧一笑，摇了摇头。

“哦，至少这解释了我们初次见面时，您为什么会有那样…… _不得体_ 的表示。要是不知道的话，我一定会以为您是故意到射击场来堵我的。过来吧。”女王招手道，她手腕一翻，掌心里凭空凝出一把冰刀，“也许您终究可以为我示范一下您的箭术。”

梅莉达愣了几秒才意识到女王在说什么，然后又过了几秒，才终于开口回应。

“等一下，什么情况？”她脱口而出，赶忙又补了一句，“陛下。”

“我听克里斯托夫说您天赋过人。显然，您是箭术翘楚。我十分期待和您一起训练。”

“唔……”梅莉达恨不得把自己嘴堵上，但既然开了口，就只能硬着头皮说下去，“很抱歉我太直接了，艾莎女王，但您为什么想看着我射箭，甚至想和我一起训练呢？” _何况我根本不知道_ 翘楚 _的意思到底是好是坏。_

“刚道完歉马上又那么直白，好像不太妥当，不是吗？”艾莎女王微微一笑。

_啊，见鬼。_

“请原谅，陛下。”梅莉达结巴着，愈发痛恨自己的词不达意。

“没关系，真的。”艾莎女王笑着安慰她，“如果说有人需要道歉，那也应该是我。我刚才的反应……不太得体。我不是有意冒犯您。”

“什么？没有的事！”梅莉达张口结舌，“我才、呃、不得体呢。我不该那么说的。哦，我想我可以说，但我应该说得更好些。我是说——”

“梅莉达公主，”艾莎女王抬手止住高地姑娘的絮叨，“我完全理解。我们俩都有失误。是的，或许您不该用那种方式说话，但我早该发现您很紧张，不该用那种方式回应您。非要说谁有错的话，也该怪我；我既然知道您容易紧张，就该明白您那些话只是无心之失，并非有意如此。”

“我还是应该小心点的。”梅莉达答道，“无论如何，知道自己容易说话不过脑子，也不能作为在女王面前胡说八道的借口。”

“那么，我们可以求同存异，继续下一个话题了。也就是说，这个。”艾莎女王朝靶子点点头，“梅莉达公主，我郑重邀请您和我一起训练。我这里的情况您都看到了，没必要拘礼。我很高兴在射击场上有人作伴，尤其还是您这样训练有素的高手。”

“唔，可是，嗯……”

_反正你早就搞得一团糟了，还有什么好怕的？见鬼，没准你真能把这变成好事呢。_

梅莉达挺直腰杆，立正站好，郑重其事地向艾莎女王鞠了一躬。

“陛下，阿伦戴尔的艾莎女王，能受您的邀请是我最大的荣幸。”

然后，把腰弯到最低处时，梅莉达抬头朝女王眨了眨眼。

这招奏效了。女王没有哈哈大笑，但她掩着嘴，噗地轻笑一声。梅莉达颇受鼓舞，解下弓，迈步上前。

“如果您不介意的话，我想问，是什么风把您吹到射击场来了，陛下？”

梅莉达走进女王旁边的隔间，把箭袋挂到柱子上。在场地里，她通常会把箭袋背在身后，或者把箭插在脚边方便取用，但此时此刻，她更感兴趣的不是炫耀箭术，而是和这位神秘的冰雪女王交谈。克里斯托夫不在场，竞争氛围就没那么浓厚，抢风头的需要也随之弱化了。

“我加冕后的头几天，情况有些……复杂。”艾莎女王说得很委婉（甚至可以说太轻描淡写了），但梅莉达不打算戳破。“复杂”可以概括很多事情。比如“我冰封了整个王国然后逃进了山里”。

_或者“我把母亲变成了一头熊然后不得不和一个被诅咒的老怪物搏斗”？_

艾莎女王向后收臂，冰刃映着光闪闪发亮。有趣的是，尽管受到阳光照射，它仍没有融化。

“登上王位后，我发誓不会再让事情变得如此复杂。我下定决心，正如我掌握账本、算盘、圆规、钢笔、信纸，以及权力制衡之道一样，我也要掌握这项与生俱来的天赋。但只有勤加练习，才会熟能生巧。因此，我总是尽可能在这件事上分配时间，对我的天赋进行完善，提升精准度和速度。我首先必须成为自身的女王，然后才能以阿伦戴尔女王的身份，统治我的王国，服务我的人民。”

女王一甩手臂，冰刀向前射出。剔透的冰面折射着午后的阳光，一时流光溢彩。飞刀穿过射击场，扑的一声没入箭靶，结束了它耀眼的旅程。这一下正中靶心……但却是隔壁箭道的靶子。

艾莎女王撇撇嘴。

“还是挺厉害——我是说，令人印象深刻的一击。”梅莉达安慰道。

女王一眼看过来，公主顿时把刚到嘴边的客套话都咽了回去。

“梅莉达公主，我身边已经有太多人把我的每一次成功吹捧为非凡神迹，把我的每一次失败解释成运气不佳。过分客套的礼貌和屈尊俯就的傲慢不过是硬币的两面。无论如何，实话实说才是最重要的，您不觉得吗？”

梅莉达垂头丧气，不是因为受到艾莎女王的责备，而是因为这段话引起的共鸣。自从来到这里，梅莉达费了多少力气才管住舌头，只说些陈词滥调，而不是畅所欲言？艾莉诺王后总说“要说实话，但必要时应适可而止”，意思是“不是所有事情都有必要说出来，但也别什么都不说”。

_你总是这样，梅莉达，总是母亲不在身边的时候，才想起要感谢她。_

“好吧，”梅莉达说，“您本来可以瞄得更准一点，但您的冰雪法术实在惊人，让人很难再注意准头的问题。而且，您的态度让我深受触动。要知道，我有过和您相同的境遇。嗯，也不是完全相同，我没有冰雪魔法，但我知道犯下可能颠覆王国的大错是什么感觉。我想说，您真的堪称楷模，艾莎女王。”

女王转身一脸惊讶地望向梅莉达，梅莉达这才想起女王有多年轻。平日里，她优雅从容，举手投足间尽显淑女风范，给人感觉更像梅莉达的母亲。但此时此刻，褪去了精致的妆容和审慎的举止，她显得如此惊讶、如此脆弱，梅莉达突然意识到她俩的年龄多么相近。女王比梅莉达大不了几岁，这一点……令人沮丧，却又令人安慰。

“就是这样。”梅莉达挥挥手，斟酌着字句，把手里的弓攥得微微晃动，“您放弃了太多，好让自己成为一位完美的女王，您相信这是您的人民应得的。您是如此无私、如此自信、如此强大，您想为您的王国和人民做到最好，不管他们是否真正值得您如此牺牲。我从没见过哪位女王或者王后像您这样为了国家放弃一切，哪怕我母亲也不至如此。所以当我看着您，听您说您想成为怎样一位女王时……我想，那真的很触动人心。”

一抹奇怪的表情从艾莎女王脸上掠过。

“放弃一切……是啊，那将是巨大的牺牲，不是吗？但我忍不住会想，大局是否真的就是最重要的……”

艾莎女王摇摇头，像是要甩掉那个困扰她的念头，然后朝已经搭箭上弦的梅莉达点点头。

“或许您可以展示一下您的瞄准技巧，让我好好学习。据我所知，您是个中高手。”

“您是从克里斯托夫那儿听说的？”梅莉达问道，想到自己给阿伦戴尔人留下的印象深刻到他在女王面前提起，不由心中窃喜。她一定得把这事告诉父母。

“他对您赞不绝口。”艾莎女王证实后，朝公主使了个眼色，“信不信由您，他似乎深受吸引。”

梅莉达飞红了脸，咳嗽一声试图掩饰。

“哦，要知道，当一个射手 _如此_ 彻底地胜过另一个射手时，确实会给人留下 _相当_ 深刻的印象。况且，我听说他有交往对象了。是安娜公主，对吧？”

艾莎女王闻言轻笑一声。

“我妹妹和克里斯托夫有过短暂交往，是的，但他们后来确认了他们更适合当朋友而不是别的什么。据我所知，他们都不为过去后悔，只是已经继续前行，去追寻……更幸福、更亲密的未来。”

女王的语气那么欢快，梅莉达不禁觉得颇受鼓舞。虽然她还没认真考虑过和克里斯托夫发展超越友谊的关系，但更进一步的可能性……并不令人生厌。一点都不。

艾莎女王同样陷入了沉思，无疑是在想她妹妹后来的（或者将来可能的）感情归属。如果克里斯托夫是安娜公主的前任，那梅莉达不禁好奇她和后来者又是怎样一种情形。

箭矢射中靶子的声响把艾莎女王从沉思中惊醒。她抬头望去，只见一支箭正插在靶心，梅莉达笑容满面地搭上第二支箭，迎着女王的目光眨了眨眼。

第二支箭横跨两条箭道，径直劈开艾莎女王的冰刀，洞穿了冰霜覆盖的皮质箭靶，又是正中靶心。

看来她还是没完全抛开炫耀箭术的念头。

艾莎女王望着梅莉达，她眼中的惊叹和赞赏温暖了高地公主的心。如果说她俩的初次会面并不顺利，那么这次偶遇无疑弥补了缺憾，甚至开创出更光明的前景。虽然梅莉达对女王并不熟悉，甚至和克里斯托夫也算不上熟识，但现在，她却有些期待能增进了解了。不管是将来再访阿伦戴尔，还是邀请他们去登布拉克，想来都是不错的选择。

也许，只是也许，艾莎女王会是个合适人选，梅莉达可以向她讲述自己在下面黑暗中的遭遇。

梅莉达一直忍着内心煎熬，没对任何人提起城堡深处那两名杀手，哪怕对克里斯托夫也没说过。虽然她敢肯定城堡里有些人是可以信任的，她也很有向父母倾述的冲动，却找不到合适的时机。照那两人的说法，城堡里到处都有他们的密探，为了掩饰自己的身份和阴谋，他们向来不惜动手杀人。梅莉达不想贸然说出她所知的秘密，拿自己和屋里其他人的生命冒险。纵然她可以全心全意信任她的父母，也没有机会和他们密谈，她根本找不到一个足够安全的地方。

但艾莎女王熟悉整座城堡。她肯定知道所有隐秘场所，也知道在哪些地方谈话会被人偷听。况且据梅莉达听到的情况，那两人和某人一起策划了针对女王的阴谋，而女王显然还蒙在鼓里。

或许她说什么牺牲，说什么大局为重，也只是说说而已，但她身上有某种特质，让梅莉达对她深信不疑。也许是因为她和梅莉达相似的经历。也许是因为她亲切的态度和包容的性情。也许是因为梅莉达感觉到这女人身上兼具的无比脆弱和无比坚强。但梅莉达相信她。她相信这女人说的是真心话，她相信她有能力、也愿意保护梅莉达和她的家人免遭这消息可能带来的冲击，而她也不希望艾莎女王或者阿伦戴尔受到任何伤害。

*

梅莉达深吸一口气，直视着艾莎女王。

“陛下，我有事对您说——”

“我已经知道了。”艾莎女王微笑道。

思路被打断的梅莉达一脸茫然地看着女王。

“呃？”

“我已经知道您要说什么了。”艾莎女王眼睛一亮，笑得愈发灿烂。她朝禁卫挥挥手，后者会意地点头退下，随手带上了射击场的门。“衷心向您表示祝贺，我会支持您的。”

_祝贺_ _？_ _祝贺什么_ _？大难不死吗？_

“我知道这有些突然，天知道我不是要您作什么承诺。”女王注意到了梅莉达的迷惑，“不过克里斯托夫是个好人，他和您一样理应得到幸福。我知道你们相识短暂，不过若是有了感情，不管是友情还是爱情，我都建议您不妨更进一步。”

_克里斯托夫？什么？！_

“您是在说克里斯托夫？！”梅莉达脱口而出，一时顾不上自己的语气有多慌乱。

“那当然！不是克里斯托夫还能是谁？”艾莎女王蹙蹙眉，笑容一下僵住了，脸上泛起一片红晕，“除非您要对我说的是您在这里遇到的其他人？我是说，我说的有关克里斯托夫的事仍然作数，但您要是没有那种感觉，哪怕是纯友情方面的，我也完全理解。我只是觉得——哦，人主观臆断的时候，就会出现这种情况。请接受我的歉意，梅莉达公主，不过有时候，当你习惯了自己对别人的直觉判断从不出错的时候，就容易作出这样的臆断和——”

“什么？不！完全不是这样的！我是说，可能有一点？我是不介意和克里斯托夫有所发展。”梅莉达面红耳赤，“不管是爱情还是友情。主要是友情吧。老天爷，我为什么要说这个？！我要对您说的是另一件事，一件比这更重要的事。”

艾莎女王依然红着脸，神色有些尴尬，但她很快就藏起了表情。梅莉达不由好奇这是否和冰魔法有关，又或者是旁人也能学会的特殊技巧。

“啊，很抱歉。我们可以，呃，过后再谈这个话题。那您想对我说什么呢？”

_这样的话题该从哪里说起呢？_

“首先，您有没有适合单独谈话的去处？就是，不会被人偷听的地方？”

艾莎女王疑惑地歪过脑袋。

“哦，是有，可您有什么事这么——”

“艾莎女王，是您传召医生吗？”

射击场的门开了。进来一个矮壮汉子，腰上挂着草药袋子，右手提着医用器械包，左手揣在大衣（ _大衣？在这种大热天里？_ ）口袋里，耷拉着肩膀，姿势很是随性。他长相平平无奇，就是那种你每天都能看到、可转眼就会忘掉的大众脸。即便此刻注视着他，梅莉达也找不出显著的面部特征，除了那副样式古怪的厚眼镜。

艾莎女王循声望去，皱了皱眉头。

“是的，不过现在已经不需要了。希望你下次记得敲门——”

梅莉达也说不清是怎么回事。也许是因为她和艾莎女王同时想到一个问题：那两个禁卫，一个去传医生，一个守在门外，总该有一个记得敲门。也许是因为那人过分精实的肌肉，他那姿势看似放松，却如同一头蛰伏的猛虎，只需一瞬就能发动袭击。也许是因为清澈的镜片后面那双死气沉沉的眼睛。也许是因为那件大衣。也许是因为透过打开的门缝渐渐渗入视野的那洼血色。也许就是某种猎物的本能，激增的肾上腺素让梅莉达在几秒钟内看到了所有这一切，拼合出一幅可怕的图景。

不管是怎么回事，刺客从左手口袋里掏出手枪开火时，梅莉达的箭已离弦而出。

箭正中刺客脖颈，宽头箭镞刺透了他领口脆弱的防护。要是换成肌肉发达的克里斯托夫来射这一箭，箭恐怕已经贯穿骨头和血肉从脖子后面透出来了，多半会把刺客带倒在地。而如今，梅莉达仓促射出的箭虽然扎进了刺客的喉咙，却无法阻止他的手指扣下扳机。

子弹轰然出膛。簧轮手枪向来以性能不稳定闻名，但刺客的武器显然是精心打造，不但枪没有哑火，子弹也确实射了出去。梅莉达几乎来不及看清爆炸的火光，就听一声尖锐的枪声，接着是玻璃碎裂般的脆响。

梅莉达慢慢眨眼，等着耳鸣停止。冲击过后的最初几秒总是最难集中精神，只能看到一系列琐碎的画面。一颗子弹悬在半空。一个人瘫倒在地。世界扭曲了，无数光柱向四面八方散射。艾莎女王一手向前伸出，另一手横在身侧，像是要把梅莉达挡到身后。

梅莉达又眨眨眼，听觉突然恢复，随之回归的还有她的理智。从她发现刺客异样到刺客真正开火，不过短短一瞬，艾莎女王竟已用魔法在她俩和刺客之间造出一堵冰墙。梅莉达比艾莎女王和刺客更早发动，因此她那一箭在冰墙成形前穿了过去，正中目标，刺客的子弹却撞上了坚冰。

这简直令人难以置信。梅莉达从没见过艾莎女王以如此惊人的速度创造出如此尺寸和强度的东西。哪怕艾莎女王紧攥着公主的手腕把她拽到身旁，梅莉达也能看出战斗已经结束了。那一箭太匆忙，没用上全力，但已经足够了。

人体是如此脆弱。这样一点伤害已足可致命。

刺客躺在地上，被喉咙里的箭矢噎得喘不过气来。他挣扎着把手伸向箭杆，手指却抽搐得无法抓握。但梅莉达知道他死定了。要么留着箭头死于窒息，要么拔出箭头被自己的血呛死。那将是一种漫长而痛苦的死亡。

艾莎女王挥挥手，冰墙瞬间解体，融成雪水淌到地上。她的表情令人生畏。不全是愤怒，至少暂时如此。有怀疑，也有震惊，但惊讶之情很快变成了愤慨。她踏过刚被红色玷染的清澈水洼，大步走向那个垂死之人。

“等等。”梅莉达措手不及，低低叫了一声，才迈步上前，抓住艾莎女王的手腕把她拽了回来。

女王转过身，脸上有压抑不住的怒火。

“若在此刻阻拦我，就是与我为敌。你不想成为我的敌人吧？”

“我不是你的敌人，艾莎，这你是知道的。但你不能靠近他，现在还不行。”梅莉达既不急迫，也不恳求。在肾上腺素消退之后，在杀人之后，她暂时调集不起足够的情绪。“他就要死了，他自己也清楚。人和动物在垂死之际反应各不相同。有些会变得温顺、无力、虚弱、恐惧。但也有些会变得疯狂起来，力气大得可怕。仿佛挣扎求生一般，死死抓住生命的最后一刻，用尽所有力气作出最后一搏。哪怕他奄奄一息，还是有可能杀了你。”

“杀了我？你以为这个人渣、这个怪物能就这么闯进我家里，威胁我和我的爱人、我的家人、我的客人？你以为这家伙能杀得了我？哦，不，你要明白一件事，梅莉达公主，我不会再容许他这样的人来伤害我，或者我所深爱的、我所保护的人。至于死亡……”

艾莎女王从梅莉达掌心里挣出手来，伸向那个垂死之人。她将手指搭上箭杆，紧紧握住。猛地一拽，把箭从刺客喉咙里拔了出来。然后，正当他咳着血沫颤抖着吸入最后一口气时，艾莎女王打了个响指。

冰雪打着旋儿凭空出现，填补了梅莉达的箭在刺客咽喉处留下的伤口。它迅速凝成斑驳的雪块，而后硬化。刺客咳嗽着吸了口气，吐出一口鲜血。他咽喉处的白雪被染红了，却没有破碎，也没有融化。艾莎女王冷峻的面容下郁结着熊熊怒火，她眼里燃起灼热的光，犹如寒夜里最亮的星辰。

“不，不，他不会死。我还没有准许他死。我会让他活着，直到他把所知的一切都告诉我。他要写到耗尽最后一丝力气，说到吐尽最后一口气息，他要用他今天所流的血画出图来。他给阿伦戴尔带来了死亡和破坏，我不会容许任何这样的威胁悬而未决。什么都无法阻止我查清是谁竟敢威胁我所珍视的一切。等他全盘招供，等我知道了他所知的一切，到那时候，我会慈悲为怀……赐他一死。”


End file.
